


Дева, Чудище, Рыцарь

by ms_dorothea



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Magic, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_dorothea/pseuds/ms_dorothea
Summary: Эта история передавалась из уст в уста по всем Семи Королевствам: история о безумном горе матери, история о деве в башне, история об охранявшем ее драконе. Драконе, который когда-то был девушкой.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Podrick Payne, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Sansa Stark & Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 7





	1. Глава 1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maiden, Monster, Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476281) by [PrioritiesSorted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrioritiesSorted/pseuds/PrioritiesSorted). 



На западе догорал закат. Дрожащие лучи вечернего солнца окрасили облака в цвет крови. На горизонте, отбрасывая длинные тени на бескрайнюю ледяную пустошь, виднелись два темных силуэта размером не больше булавочной головки.

– Они будут здесь к утру, – вздохнула Леди.

_А к полудню будут мертвы._

– Может, нет. Может, он – Тот Самый.

_Как пожелаете, миледи._

– Я желаю этого каждый день все семь лет.

Если боги и слышали желания Леди, они были жестоки. Подножие ее башни устилали огромные груды опаленных доспехов и обугленных костей, покрытых сверкающей ледяной коркой. Леди закрыла окно, и многими милями ниже приступил к ночному бдению громадный синий дракон.

* * *

Эта история передавалась из уст в уста по всем Семи Королевствам: история о безумном горе матери, история о деве в башне, история об охранявшем ее драконе. Драконе, который когда-то был девушкой.

Это, разумеется, была грустная история. Она началась, когда Кейтилин Старк лежала на смертном одре, а может, и того раньше. Может, она началась, когда мужа леди Старк убил его ближайший друг, когда ее маленьких сыновей сожгли, когда ее младшая дочь пропала, а ее первенец истек кровью на холодных камнях.

Нет. По правде говоря, она началась еще раньше. Она началась почти два десятка лет назад, когда Лианна Старк упросила своего брата сберечь ее незаконнорожденного сына, в то время как ее забрал себе как трофей Роберт Баратеон. Жена поневоле, Королева поневоле. Король Роберт отпраздновал истребление рода Таргариенов, а его шурин тайно увез сына Рейегара в Винтерфелл.

Тогда Лианна не могла знать, на какую участь это обречет ее брата. Многие годы спустя Эддард Старк вернулся в Королевскую Гавань вместе со своими юными дочерьми. Всего один подслушанный разговор между королевой Лианной и ее братом – и Неда Старка приговорили к смерти.

И это было лишь началом кровопролития. Джону Сноу, находившемуся далеко на Стене, было невдомек, что король Роберт отдал приказ убить его. Краткие моменты покоя для мальчика стали предвестниками гибели для королевства, ведь его мать всегда была Волчицей. Зверь внутри Лианны пробудился, когда погиб ее брат, а когда опасности подвергся ее сын, он вырвался на свободу. Когда Королева убила Роберта Баратеона, сразу пять Королей пожелали занять его место, и Вестерос погрузился в хаос. 

Леди Кейтилин, прикованная болезнью к постели, прокляла королеву Лианну. «Почему, – прохрипела она, – почему мои дети должны были умереть, чтобы ее дитя жило?».

Прошло почти три года после смерти Неда Старка, Короли умирали как мухи, и из руин Винтерфелла пустилась в путь Бриенна Тарт. Когда-то она служила одному из мертвых Королей, а теперь наблюдала, как тает на глазах ее леди (из-за разбитого сердца, говорили слуги). Ее меч не смог спасти леди Кейтилин, но еще мог спасти Сансу. С мрачной решимостью отправилась Бриенна в Королевскую Гавань, но не убивать Станниса, как поклялась, а договориться с ним о возвращении девочки Старк домой.

Леди Кейтилин уже угасала, когда Бриенна ворвалась во двор Винтерфелла с двенадцатилетней Сансой за спиной. Путь из Королевской Гавани был нелегок, и они явились, когда счет шел уже на минуты. Леди Кейтилин как будто ждала, просто ждала, чтобы в последний раз увидеть свое последнее чадо. Она с силой сжала руку Сансы и прошептала:

– Никто больше не причинит тебе зла, мое сокровище. Никто. Никто. _Никто._

Она все повторяла эти слова, когда ее веки превращались в лед, а дыхание – в холодный ветер. Как только последняя искра жизни покинула ее, из-под земли на месте Винтерфелла выросла ледяная башня – словно гигантская стеклянная игла, пронзившая шелк. Сансу унесло высоко, высоко, высоко в небо, и Бриенна закричала, но стоило ей открыть рот, как крик превратился в рев. Она скорчилась от боли, когда ее кости стали растягиваться, изламываться и деформироваться, кожа покрылась чешуей, а жар гнева ее леди обратил ее внутренности в пламя.

С тех пор прошло чуть меньше десяти лет, а эта история уже стала легендой. В тавернах от Солнечного Копья до Последнего Очага межевые рыцари препирались, что за темное колдовство совершила леди Кейтилин, чтобы обречь свою дочь и присягнувшую ей девушку на такую участь. Спорили они и об упомянутой девушке: многие клялись, что _Бриенна Красотка_ была девой несказанной красоты, трагически обращенной в ужасную тварь. Однако другие заявляли, что это прозвище было дано ей в насмешку: Тартская Дева была так безобразна, что драконье обличье сделало ее лишь привлекательнее. Те, кто верили в ее красоту, настаивали, что она была самой преданной из воительниц, и леди Кейтилин не доверила бы охранять свою дочь никому другому; те же, кто был убежден в ее уродстве, утверждали, что она была гнусной предательницей, и леди Кейтилин наказала ее за измену.

Большинство из тех, кто знали правду, были мертвы.

Война Пяти Королей бушевала долгие годы и унесла жизни как наследников великих домов, так и сыновей кузнецов и рыбаков. Король Севера покинул Винтерфелл, чтобы отомстить за отца, и пока его не было, из моря восстал Король Соли и Камня и затопил Север. Брат ополчился на брата, Короли Баратеоны боролись друг с другом на Юге, но хоть старший и одержал победу, он не заметил пересекшего Узкое море Скоморошьего Дракона. Когда дым наконец рассеялся, а Санса уже два года провела в башне, все Короли были мертвы. На Железном троне восседала юная Королева, и ее милосердие вселяло ужас в ее советников.

Львы Ланнистеров, Кракены Железных островов, Розы Хайгардена и Солнца Дорна склонились перед новой королевой Ширен, и она простила их всех, как и обещала. Она не была жесткой, как ее отец Станнис, или гневливой, как ее мать Серсея, не была она и надменной и высокомерной, как ее брат Джоффри. Вся ее родня погибла из-за своей гордыни, и Ширен не собиралась повторять их ошибок.

Мир установился быстро, и рыцари королевства от безделья стали подобно волнам набегать на ледяные стены башни Сансы и гибнуть в огненном дыхании Бриенны. Санса была последней из Старков, и брак с ней сделал бы любого мужчину Хранителем Севера, хоть от Винтерфелла и остались лишь ледяные руины. Показать свою удаль в схватке с синим драконом Винтерфелла приходили и межевые рыцари, и великие лорды, но ни один из них не оказался достойным.

Поначалу они шли толпами, по жениху каждый день. Три луны спустя поток сократился до одного в неделю. Через три года они стали приходить не чаще раза за луну. Пять лет мира принесли надежду Семи Королевствам и отчаяние – леди Сансе.

Последний жених, полоумный наемник в шутовском наряде, не стал дожидаться, пока ему расскажут о первом испытании. Вместо этого он сломя голову помчался на Бриенну, с топором наперевес. Несколько мгновений спустя он превратился в груду дымящихся костей.

За последние полгода он был первым.

Много часов и леди, и дракон молчали, сидя неподвижно, словно статуи. Когда звезды начали мигать, Санса заговорила:

– Бриенна… что, если Истинных Рыцарей не бывает? Что мы станем делать?

В Винтерфелле стояла полная тишина: лед не скрипел и не трещал, только поглощал, удушая, эхо.

– Бриенна?

_Я не знаю, миледи._

– Ты не споешь мне, Бриенна?

_Я не выучила новых песен за эти семь лет._

– Я знаю. Спой все равно.

Постороннему показалось бы, что тишину ночи не нарушил ни единый звук. Но Сансу, укутанную мехами в высокой башне, убаюкивала печальная песня.

_Скажите, где мальчик мой, добрый сир?_

_Где сын мой русоголовый?_

_Он обещал, что вернется ко мне,_

_В наш дом под соломенной кровлей <*>._

* * *

Впервые за три года не успела луна совершить полного оборота, как в Винтерфелл снова явились гости.

Заледенелый двор пересекли мужчина и мальчик. Мужчина восседал на серебристом скакуне, но доспехи его были из золота. На бедре у него висел богато украшенный меч, а на алом плаще, покрывавшем его плечи, сверкающими золотыми нитями был вышит рычащий лев. Лев Ланнистеров.

Чешуйки на загривке Бриенны встали дыбом. Последний жених, носивший такой плащ, полагал, что это делало его богом. Его почерневшие кости, неотличимые теперь от костей межевых рыцарей и наемников, доказывали обратное.

Этот был старше предыдущего, и ему это шло. В его золотых кудрях не было еще намека на серебро, зато оно виднелось в щетине, подчеркивая резкие линии его челюстей. Неглубокие морщинки вокруг его рта говорили Бриенне, что он часто улыбался, но веселье в его глазах цвета лесной зелени было лишь притворным.

Он не выглядел испуганным (признак дурака, по наблюдениям Бриенны), осаживая коня у подножия башни. Он уставился на Бриенну, растянув уголки губ в улыбке, и произнес:

– Седьмое пекло, да ты здоровенная тварь!

Бриенна выдохнула со злобным шипением, выпуская из уголков пасти завитки дыма. И впрямь дурак.

– Эм… милорд хочет сказать вам, сир… миледи… эм… госпожа Дракон, что он поражен вашим… эм… великолепием!

Парнишка. Бриенна едва заметила его – такого серого и тусклого на фоне его спутника. На вид он был ровесником Сансы, до сих пор безбородый. Чалая кобыла, на которой он сидел, была почти того же оттенка, что его непокорные волосы, а красное сюрко было потрепанным и пыльным с дороги. Лицо у него, однако, было приятное, открытое и честное.

Рыцарь похлопал мальчика по спине.

– Вроде того. Спасибо, Подрик. Простите, миледи. Позвольте мне начать заново, я...

_Я знаю, кто вы. Королевским гвардейцам запрещено жениться._

Он вздрогнул, но не так сильно, как она ожидала. Он сморщил лоб, рассматривая ее, и Бриенна смутилась. Это чувство было чуждым, старым.

– Как вы это сделали? – спросил он, проведя по ней взглядом от кончика хвоста до кончика морды и обратно, прежде чем посмотреть ей в глаза.

_Магия._

Он засмеялся: короткий, резкий звук. Его широкая улыбка была лучезарна, и Бриенна не доверяла ей.

_Королевским гвардейцам запрещено жениться._

– Вы это уже говорили. Я больше не состою в Королевской гвардии. Моя племянница, королева Ширен, правительница милостивая, но она твердо знает, чего хочет. Мой отец был… недоволен, когда она избрала своим десницей Лукового Рыцаря. Полагаю, моя отставка была попыткой его задобрить: она лишила его власти, но зато вернула ему наследника.

Бриенна разглядывала его некоторое время. Смысла врать ему не было, заключила она. В любом случае, через несколько дней он все равно скорее всего будет мертв.

Не дождавшись от нее ответа, он продолжил:

– Илин Пейн мог бы поучиться у вас немногословности, миледи. Хотя, опять же, сомневаюсь, что я ожидал встретить словоохотливого дракона.

_Чего же вы ожидали?_

Она не собиралась спрашивать, и он не ответил. Вместо этого он лишь сказал:

– Я слышал множество историй о тебе, Бриенна Тарт.

_А я – о тебе, Цареубийца._

– Сир Джейме, прошу.

Двор погрузился в молчание. Оруженосец, Подрик, смотрел на своего господина так, словно тот потерял рассудок.

_Последний мужчина, въехавший в этот двор с таким плащом на плечах, уже не уехал отсюда, сир Джейме._

– Полагаю, вы имеете в виду Джоффри. Я не удивлен, что ему не удалось вас впечатлить. Подозреваю, что его отец этого и добивался, отправляя своего единственного сына сюда в разгар войны.

_И Джоффри поплатился за это._

– Мне что, уже угрожают?

_Вас предупреждают._

Она по-прежнему ощущала это – магию оружия, взывающую к магии внутри нее из глубин курганов обугленных костей. Пламя повредило металл, но он по-прежнему пел ей – нестройную, тревожную песню. Она ненавидела этот утробный звук, но мгновение вслушивалась в него, позволяя ему отыскать ее, чтобы она могла отыскать его.

_У него был меч, очень похожий на ваш._

Клинок с грохотом рухнул на булыжники перед ней.

Сир Джейме слез с коня подобрать искореженный клинок валирийской стали. Рукоять была практически уничтожена, но на металле все еще виднелись узоры. Он провел пальцами по красным завиткам.

Неожиданно он замер и поглядел на нее.

– Удостоимся ли мы с моим оруженосцем чести увидеть леди, прежде чем покорить ее сердце? – спросил сир Джейме, пристегивая покореженный меч к своему седлу как ни в чем не бывало.

Слова его были веселы, но улыбка – жестка и неискренна. В животе Бриенны зарокотал огонь.

_Сначала вы должны пройти первое испытание._

– С удовольствием. Быть может, вы великодушно поделитесь с нами, в чем заключается это испытание?

Она понимала, что он издевается над ней, и ей стало так неуютно, словно она снова превратилась в человека: израненного, уродливого, уязвимого.

Когда Бриенна произнесла эти слова впервые, ей показалось, что они вырвались из нее сами по себе – она и не осознавала, что обладает этим знанием. Теперь они были знакомыми, как руины Винтерфелла:

_Отправляйтесь к югу, в деревню. Прежде всего идите к Деве и просите у нее подарок, прекрасный, как моя леди. Затем идите к Старице и просите у нее подарок, который порадует мою леди. После идите к Кузнецу и просите у него подарок, который защитит мою леди. Вернитесь до заката третьего дня, и леди Санса станет судить, достойны ли вы._

* * *

<*> Перевод фрагмента песни – Н.И. Виленская («Пир стервятников», Санса I).


	2. Глава 2. Первое испытание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Еще луну назад Джейме едва ли думал о Сансе Старк, испытывая к ней разве что смутную жалость. Однако Тайвин Ланнистер всегда получал свое: ему было недостаточно того, что на Железном троне сидела его внучка, его сын должен был стать Хранителем не только Запада, но и Севера. И неважно, что Джейме совершенно не хотелось жениться на девушке настолько юной, что она годилась ему в дочери, и тем более ложиться с ней в постель, и что Серсея оставила в его груди на месте сердца выжженную зияющую дыру. Если это и была возможность, думал Джейме, то разве что возможность покинуть этот мир в лучах славы.

_Он был одним из первых. Увидев ее, он улыбнулся, в глазах его плескалась насмешка._

_Санса спросила ее, кто он такой, и Бриенна рассказала. Первое испытание было объявлено, и он отправился в деревню (бесплодный поход, хотя он этого и не знал). Он вернулся, не успело и дня миновать, с полными цветных стекол руками и обещаниями._

_Санса не позволила ему войти – Бриенна знала, что так будет. Чего она не знала, так это того, насколько силен был гнев леди Кейтилин, как глубоко он укоренился в ее теле. Мужчина, сочтенный недостойным руки Сансы, считался недостойным и жизни._

_Пламя поднялось вверх по ее горлу, словно желчь, и Хайла Ханта не стало._

_Позже Санса спрашивала ее, почему она плачет._

Он не был Истинным Рыцарем, миледи, но смерти он не заслуживал.

* * *

Ехать до Зимнего городка было недалеко, но по ощущениям это заняло несколько часов. Подрик, вопреки обыкновению, сыпал вопросами, оставшись от охранницы леди Сансы в восторге.

– А голос у нее такой же грозный, как и вид? – спросил Под, и Джейме покачал головой.

– Нет. – Ее голос поразил его не тем, что он странным образом просто появлялся у него в голове, а тем, насколько он был незлобивым. Чем больше он задумывался над этим, тем логичнее оно казалось: Бриенна Тарт была девицей восемнадцати лет, когда леди Кейтилин наложила свое проклятие. И она по-прежнему говорила голосом той девицы, хотя звучание его и было странным: это был словно не голос, а эхо, воспоминание о голосе.

– Это там Зимний городок виднеется? – спросил Подрик, и Джейме был рад ответить:

– Полагаю, что да. Смотри в оба – нам нужна милая лицом Дева.

– Мы разве н-не в септу идем? – нахмурился сбитый с толку Под, и Джейме рассмеялся.

– Нет, Под, не в септу.

Джейме читал достаточно сказок и слышал достаточно песен, чтобы знать, как все устроено: рыцарю давали напутствия, которые были не совсем такими, какими казались на первый взгляд, он разгадывал загадку и завоевывал руку девы. Джейме перестал воображать себя Странствующим Рыцарем когда был в возрасте Подрика, еще до Эйериса. Это были мальчишеские мечты, и Серсея всегда насмехалась над ним за это. Претворяя эти мечты в жизнь теперь, когда ему почти сорок, когда он полон скорби и совершенно не уверен, что ему вообще нужна рука этой девы, он чувствовал себя абсолютно нелепо.

И все же если его потраченная впустую юность и подготовила его к чему-то – это было именно оно.

– Мы не найдем Семерых в Зимнем городке.

Кого они нашли, так это девушку лет шестнадцати, сидящую у обочины. Ее лицо было все еще по-детски округлым, а улыбка – щербатой. Щеки у нее были скорее красными, чем розовыми, а мышиного цвета волосы заплетены в неряшливые косы. Девушка улыбнулась им, и ее голубые глаза засияли.

– Спеть вам песню, сир Рыцарь?

Когда война закончилась, девушки вроде этой стали расцветать вдоль дорог подобно цветам, продавая песни и цветные стекляшки. Джейме с Подом десятка четыре таких повстречали на своем пути из Кастерли-Рок в Винтерфелл.

– Боюсь, сегодня я не расположен к песням, – сказал Джейме с доброй – по крайней мере, он на это надеялся – улыбкой. Но девушка так просто не сдавалась.

– Тогда, может, хотите безделушку для вашей возлюбленной? У меня есть ленты каких угодно цветов, платочки такой тонкой вышивки, что она прослезится. Я охотно дам вам один – в подарок.

Джейме осторожно потянул за поводья Славного, принуждая его остановиться.

– В подарок?

– Не каждый день мимо проезжают такие доблестные рыцари.

Хоть Джейме и старался об этом не думать, он вспомнил, какой была леди Санса в то время, когда находилась в Красном Замке. Ей было всего одиннадцать – миленькая маленькая девочка, учтивая и воспитанная, разве что слегка глупенькая. Ни лента, ни платок не могли быть тем, что снимет проклятье, и в голове эхом прозвучали слова дракона «прекрасный, как моя леди». Несомненно, любая материальная безделушка будет воспринята как оскорбление, хотя босоногая невинность девушки и слово «подарок» заставили Джейме призадуматься.

Тогда перед глазами встало воспоминание: большой пир, певец с Летних островов, маленькая девочка, настолько очарованная, что ее отцу в конце концов пришлось унести ее в кровать на руках.

– Знаете, пожалуй, я передумал. Как вас зовут?

– Лиарра, сир.

– Красивое имя. Много ли песен вы знаете?

– Все самые лучшие, сир.

Джейме улыбнулся – несмотря на всю свою невинность девушка умела торговаться.

– Есть ли у вас песня для леди, которая мечтает об истинных рыцарях и благородных дамах? Прекрасная, как сама леди?

– Для девушки, красивой, как осень, сир? С закатным солнцем в волосах? – невинно поинтересовалась Лиарра. Ее голубые глаза сверкнули, и Джейме утвердительно кивнул.

– У меня как раз есть подходящая, сир, – продолжила Лиарра, – хотя она столь же прекрасна, сколь печальна.

– Думаю, леди тоже печальна, – сказал Джейме. – Вы научите своей песне моего оруженосца?

– Вашего оруженосца? – переспросила Лиарра, а Под промямлил:

– Что?

– Поскольку взять ваш голос с собой, чтобы преподнести его в качестве подарка, у меня не выйдет, придется работать с тем, что есть, миледи. У Подрика хороший голос, так что придется ему спеть за вас. Если мы вернемся к вам на закате, а потом завтра, у вас найдется время поучить его?

– Если он способный ученик.

– Теперь исход нашего похода полностью в твоих руках, Под, – ухмыльнулся Джейме, хлопая Пода, которому, судя по виду, стало слегка дурно, по спине. – Леди Лиарра, еще один вопрос, прежде чем мы оставим вас в покое: не знаете ли вы часом, где в Зимнем городке можно прилично позавтракать?

Лиарра улыбнулась – между зубов дырки, глаза сияют.

– Поезжайте к статуе, что на городской площади; оттуда идите на запах. Он приведет вас в пекарню моей бабушки: в Зимнем городке лучшей еды не сыскать. Она с радостью накормит и приютит вас, пока вы здесь, если только наш дом не покажется вам слишком скромным.

Джейме призадумался: девушка предлагала от всей души, однако он всю дорогу мечтал о том, как станет отмокать в ванне в лучшей гостинице Зимнего городка. Остановиться у семьи из местных означало бы куда меньший комфорт.

Подрику, однако, подобные сомнения были чужды.

– Мы почтем это за честь, миледи, – сказал он, кивнув зардевшейся Лиарре.

– Несомненно, – согласился Джейме, лишь слегка неохотно.

Он все же кинул на Пода раздраженный взгляд, когда они отправились на городскую площадь, но Под лишь удивленно посмотрел на него в ответ. Иногда Джейме скучал по тому робкому ребенку, которым Под когда-то был. Мальчишку подарил ему Тирион, когда война закончилась, настояв, что его нужно обучить сражаться, а также прислуживать и подносить кувшины с вином. Поду тогда было двенадцать, и он почти не разговаривал. Теперь он по-прежнему оставался молчаливым и порой заикался, но несмотря на всю его застенчивость, в нем имелась сталь. Морщинка между его бровями, появлявшаяся когда он тренировался с мечом, говорила о концентрации, а не о беспокойстве, а молчание его было осторожным: он слушал, размышлял, понимал.

Из него выйдет отличный рыцарь, если Джейме когда-нибудь хватит бескорыстия его отпустить.

Когда они достигли площади, наставления Лиарры оказались дельными. В воздухе витал запах хлеба, немного пряный, густой, теплый и соблазнительный. Не составило никакого труда проследовать за ним по узенькой улочке и отыскать опрятную и чистенькую витрину, за которой были в изобилии выложены золотистые буханки и пироги.

Глаза Пода сделались размером с блюдца, и Джейме ему посочувствовал. Поду было семнадцать, и он все еще продолжал расти, за прошлый год вытянувшись на фут; иногда Джейме размышлял, не приходится ли поварам в Кастерли-Рок пополнять запасы чаще обычного, только чтобы унять аппетит его оруженосца.

– Кажется, вам не помешает немного хорошего хлеба, молодой человек.

В дверях пекарни стояла старуха. Она была такой крошечной, что, возможно, стояла там с тех пор, как Джейме подъехал, и он просто не заметил ее. Ее лицо бороздили глубокие морщины, однако ее черты оставались остро очерченными, а в блестящих глазах светилась доброта.

Услышав ее голос, Под вздрогнул и покраснел.

– Ваш хлеб пахнет, эм, чрезвычайно хорошо, госпожа, – сказал он. Джейме мимолетно удивился, где Под выучился таким манерам – уж точно не от него.

– Нет нужды флиртовать со мной, мальчик. Входите, входите. Вам нужно много сил, коли вы собираетесь сражаться с драконами.

Должно быть, подумал Джейме, она отлично умеет распознавать безнадежных женихов Сансы. Наверняка не все из них были благородны – или хотя бы добры. По крайней мере Лиарра будто бы была рада их видеть, так что Джейме понадеялся, что менее достойные мужи до пекарни не добирались. Потом ему пришла в голову дикая мысль, что если Деву они уже нашли, то она, возможно, отправила их прямиком к Старице. Это казалось слишком изящным, слишком идеальным, чтобы быть правдой, но именно так оно и бывало в бесчисленных сказках о странствующих рыцарях, которые он читал мальчишкой. Не стоит сразу отбрасывать эту мысль.

– Сколько же других мужчин вы отправили навстречу смерти? – пошутил он, привязывая коня к столбу у двери.

– Ох, парочку. Однако насчет вас, мальчики, у меня доброе предчувствие.

Джейме улыбнулся; мальчиком его не называли уже много лет.

– Бьюсь об заклад, вы говорите так всем рыцарям.

– Только самым хорошеньким.

Старуха улыбнулась беззубой улыбкой и поманила их внутрь. Двигалась она на удивление легко, нагибаясь, чтобы выставить на прилавок поднос, полный пирогов. Рот Джейме наполнился слюной.

Пирог был нарезан толстыми кусками, эль разлит по кружкам. Джейме и Под проглотили еду – пожалуй, несколько поспешнее, чем того требовала вежливость. Тем не менее старуха казалась довольной.

– Хорошо, как ваша внучка и обещала, – сказал Джейме, смахивая с бороды последние крошки.

Лицо старухи помрачнело.

– Вы встретили на дороге Лиарру?

Джейме не мог осудить ее за беспокойство: Лиарра, пожалуй, была слишком молода, чтобы помнить войну, однако ее бабушка пережила Восстание Роберта. Солдаты редко проявляли милосердие к встречным женщинам, и хоть мир смягчил нравы в государстве, молодой девушке, продающей безделушки, на дороге никогда не будет по-настоящему безопасно.

Джейме горячо заверил ее:

– Я попросил ее научить юного Подрика песне, чтобы мы могли преподнести ее леди Сансе. Она великодушно согласилась и предложила нам передохнуть у вас дома.

Старуха выдохнула и рассеянно похлопала его по тыльной стороне ладони.

– Она хорошая девочка. Я никогда не прогоняю гостей с порога, это верно. Вам рады здесь, сиры.

В пекарне было так тепло и уютно, а хозяйка была так добра, что Джейме не смог пожалеть об упущенном ночлеге в гостинице. Внутрь сквозь мутное стекло проникали желтые солнечные лучи, и Джейме ощутил странную надежду – впервые с тех пор, как они с Подом отправились в Винтерфелл.

– Благодарим вас, госпожа, – негромко сказал он, и хозяйка отмахнулась от него морщинистой рукой.

– Раз уж вы мои гости, можете звать меня Мэгги. И кого же я имею удовольствие приютить под своей крышей?

Джейме знал, что этот вопрос неизбежен, и все же ему стало не по себе, когда она задала его.

– Я сир Джейме из дома Ланнистеров, – нехотя сказал он, – а это мой оруженосец, Подрик.

– Признаться, никогда не слышала о вас, – сказала Мэгги. Это была ложь, но ложь, сказанная из доброты. Мэгги была стара и наверняка помнила Эйериса, помнила, как ее лорд со своим сыном отправились на юг и уже никогда не вернулись. Джейме никогда не приходило в голову, что на Севере к Цареубийце, возможно, станут относиться с меньшей враждебностью; Нед Старк первым осудил его, однако его народ, казалось, был не настолько суров.

– Сколько мы должны вам за этот восхитительный пирог? – спросил Джейме, стремясь сменить тему разговора.

– Нисколько. Вы все-таки гости в моем доме. Если вам что-то понадобится – только попросите.

Тон у Старицы был хитрый, и Джейме чуть не рассмеялся.

– Мы должны будем принести леди Сансе подарок. Возможно, какая-нибудь ваша выпечка придется девушке по душе, – сказал он, и Мэгги кивнула.

– Уверена, что так, ох она бедняжка, – поцокала она языком. – Что вы хотите, чтобы я испекла для нее?

Джейме растерялся. Он почти ничего не знал о леди Сансе, если не считать кратких встреч при дворе Роберта. Ему в голову приходили лишь изысканные десерты, которые подавали на королевский стол – сделать такие в простой пекарне было невозможно.

– Лимонные пирожные, – сказал вдруг Подрик, и Джейме повернулся, вопросительно на него глядя. – Ну, я просто думаю… я думаю, на вкус они как лето. Вряд ли у нее в этой башне часто бывает лето, – объяснил он, и Мэгги снова расплылась в беззубой улыбке.

– Мои лимонные пирожные такие же сладкие и пряные, как улыбка леди, прекрасная мысль, паренек.

У Мэгги были те же блестящие глаза, как у ее внучки, и за ними таилось то же знание.

– Значит, лимонные пирожные, – заключил Джейме, и Под покраснел, довольный собой.

До этого момента все шло слишком гладко. Люди в Зимнем городке оказались добрее, чем Джейме мог предположить, но дракон – Бриенна – дал им три дня, чтобы выполнить задание. Должно быть, они что-то упустили.

И все же Мэгги эта идея будто бы пришлась по душе, и она немедленно занялась поисками лимонов. Не найдя ни одного, она выставила своих гостей из лавки, дав указания, как добраться до рынка. В безумной надежде, что они смогут разделаться с заданием за один день, Джейме спросил ее, где в городке кузница.

– Кузнец ведь не ваш сын, правда? – сострил он, и Мэгги рассмеялась.

– Бык мне не родня, сир, но я расскажу вам, где его отыскать.

* * *

Мимо кузницы было трудно промахнуться из-за клубов пара, вырывающихся из ее дверей и делавших невозможным различить хоть что-то дальше пяти футов. Казалось, кроме горящих красных углей, отбрасывающих длинные тени на стены, в пустом помещении не было источников света. Стук молота привел Джейме и Пода к самому кузнецу – тот ковал нечто смахивающее на гигантский двусторонний топор.

Кузнец оказался крупным мужчиной, это безусловно, выше Джейме по меньшей мере на полголовы и значительно шире. Он был настолько увлечен своей работой, что, казалось, совершенно не замечал своих новых посетителей, и у Джейме появилось отчетливое ощущение, что просить Кузнеца о подарке окажется не так легко, как Деву и Старицу.

В чем он почти немедленно и убедился.

– Ну уж нет, ни за что, – сказал кузнец, не успел Джейме и рта раскрыть.

Джейме повернулся к Поду, который пожал плечами и махнул Джейме, чтобы он продолжал. Тот прочистил горло:

– Если бы вы...

– Когда я занял место кузнеца в этой деревне, меня предупредили, что время от времени ко мне будут приходить всякие рыцари и просить подарок, и что я должен давать его им. – Кузнец не отрывался от работы, красные искры летели во все стороны, его удары становились все более сосредоточенными. – Однако я проработал здесь уже четыре года, и сдается мне, что каждое жалкое подобие мужчины, которое зашло сюда и вышло от меня со сталью моей работы, немедленно сгорало дотла, так что если вы не докажете мне, что вы чем-то лучше остальных – можете уносить свой позолоченный зад из моей мастерской.

– Жаль, – протянул Джейме. – Мне говорили, вы один из немногих, кто может мне помочь. Видимо, мой друг ошибся, и вы не умеете работать с валирийской сталью.

Грохот молота наконец прекратился, и кузнец на мгновение умолк.

– Может, и умею, – сказал он. – И все же я не вижу причин, почему я должен тратить свое время, изготавливая оружие для кого-то, от кого через пару дней останется горстка пепла.

Джейме решил, что лучшей возможности ему уже не представится, и бросил покореженный клинок кузнецу на стол.

– Сможете сделать его снова пригодным, как думаете? – спросил он.

Мужчина присвистнул. Он аккуратно взял меч своими огромными мозолистыми руками, стараясь не дотрагиваться до краев лезвия. В том, как он держал поврежденный металл, было нечто благоговейное, и Джейме понял, что кузнец попался.

– Думаю, смогу.

– А за два дня сделать сможете?

– Думаю, смогу.

– А в качестве подарка сможете сделать?

На этот раз кузнец помолчал, прежде чем ответить.

– Клянетесь, что какой-нибудь очередной поганец не принесет мне его в точно таком же состоянии луну спустя? – Он притянул клинок к себе, словно это был ребенок, нуждавшийся в его защите.

_Что такое еще одно нарушенное обещание?_ – подумал Джейме, улыбаясь.

– Клянусь своей честью.

– Тогда, думаю, смогу.

Джейме подавил порыв похлопать мужчину по спине – он подозревал, что тот этого не оценит. Вместо этого он с уважением кивнул:

– Благодарю вас. Я вернусь завтра посмотреть, как идут дела.

– Поступайте как знаете, но работа от этого быстрее не сделается, – проворчал кузнец, и Джейме догадался, что пора удалиться. Едва они повернулись к выходу, со двора раздался голос:

– Джендри! Иди поешь пирога, пока он горячий. Его не я пекла, честно!

– Жена? – спросил Джейме, и Джендри рассмеялся.

– Смотрите, чтоб она этого не услышала. Глаза вам выцарапает.

Лишь когда Джейме вывел Подрика из кузницы, щурясь на вечернем солнце, он осознал, что никто из них толком не разглядел лица кузнеца.

Когда они вернулись в пекарню Мэгги с полными лимонов руками, Лиарра уже сидела у ног своей бабушки перед скромным очагом. Стоило им войти, девушка вскочила:

– Добрый вечер, сиры. Вы нашли в кузнице то, что искали?

– Я пока не уверен, – ответил Джейме, – но надеюсь, что так, миледи.

Лиарра одарила его лучезарной улыбкой и повернулась к Поду:

– Я все думала, какой песне научить вас, сир.

– Я н-не сир, на самом деле, – поправил ее Под, краснея. – Можете звать меня просто Подом.

– Хорошо. Я все думала, какой песне научить вас, Под.

– И что же?

В глазах Лиарры снова загорелся озорной огонек, когда она предложила:

– Хотите послушать?

– Эм… конечно. Да, пожалуйста. – Под кивнул, и Лиарра негромко восторженно пискнула, хватая его за запястье и таща за собой, чтобы он сел, скрестив ноги, у потрескивающего огня.

Под все схватывал на лету, однако к тому времени, как он разучил первый куплет, глаза у Джейме начали слипаться. Мэгги ни слова не сказала, лишь кивнула на соломенный тюфяк в углу. Джейме благодарно улыбнулся, лег на тюфяк и свернулся под кусачим шерстяным одеялом. Хоть постель и была невзрачной, он так устал, что она показалась ему пуховой периной.

Однако несмотря на свою усталость Джейме обнаружил, что в голове так и крутятся мысли. Еще луну назад он едва ли думал о Сансе Старк, испытывая к ней разве что смутную жалость. Однако Тайвин Ланнистер всегда получал свое: ему было недостаточно того, что на Железном троне сидела его внучка, его сын должен был стать Хранителем не только Запада, но и Севера. Джоффри уже доказал, что он недостоин, как все и думали, и наследников у Тайвина становилось все меньше. И неважно, что Джейме совершенно не хотелось жениться на девушке настолько юной, что она годилась ему в дочери, и тем более ложиться с ней в постель, и что Серсея оставила в его груди на месте сердца выжженную зияющую дыру. Если это и была возможность, думал Джейме, то разве что возможность покинуть этот мир в лучах славы.

Однако первая попытка не принесла ему успеха. Он воображал, как въедет во двор, обнажит валирийскую сталь и сразится с драконом насмерть, однако реальность застала его врасплох. Вместо наводящей ужас твари, которую он ожидал встретить, дракон леди Сансы оказался женщиной: несомненно свирепой, но молодой и усталой. Он ее, очевидно, не впечатлил, несмотря даже на его пышное убранство, и Джейме не мог избавиться от мысли, что ему хочется переубедить ее. Он давно привык к тому сорту осуждающих взглядов, которые она на него кидала, однако соблазн снять проклятие леди Кейтилин лишь для того, чтобы увидеть в этих наивных глазах удивление, час от часу возрастал.

Возможно, тогда королевство забудет прежнего Джейме Ланнистера. Возможно, спустя почти двадцать лет ему наконец удастся убить Цареубийцу.

* * *

Утром из пекарни они вышли рано, сразу после того, как помогли Мэгги замесить тесто. Она сунула им в руки теплые булочки и выпроводила, одарив одной из своих беззубых улыбок.

Когда они достигли кузницы, Джендри уже вовсю работал. Звон железа, бьющего по стали, разносился по всей площади, и Под повернулся к Джейме с широкой взволнованной улыбкой.

Он не стал бы возвращать ее – если бы не увидел кузнеца своими глазами.

Под утренним солнцем различить черты широкоплечего молодого мужчины стало проще, и на мгновение Джейме показалось, что ему мерещится всякое. Если не считать гладко выбритых щек, человек, стоявший перед ними, мог бы быть Робертом Баратеоном, ведущим свое войско на восстание.

– Вы уже здесь? Как хотите, но я только начал выпрямлять лезвие, – сказал Джендри, завидев их. – Чего вы уставились?

– Ничего, – поспешно ответил Джейме, – вы просто… напоминаете мне кое-кого.

Джендри криво усмехнулся.

– Ага. Думаю, так оно.

Прежде чем Джейме успел спросить, что он имеет в виду, в кузницу ворвалась босая девушка, остановившись совсем близко у ревущего огня.

– Ты уже начал? Ты обещал, что дашь мне посмотреть, пока они не придут.

Джендри напрягся, кивая головой в сторону Джейме и Пода. Девушка повернулась поглядеть на них, и ее серые глаза шокированно округлились.

Долю секунды она казалась перепуганной, дыхание у нее перехватило. Человек, не столь близко знакомый с ужасом, мог не заметить того перехода, когда ее черты из испуганных превратились в как будто расслабленные, однако Джейме провел слишком много времени, контролируя собственное лицо, чтобы понять, что взъерошенная девчонка, стоящая перед ним, – умелая притворщица.

_Но зачем скрываться от меня?_

Девушка – а это определенно была девушка, несмотря на бриджи грубой шерсти и жилистую худобу – оказалась старше, чем он сначала подумал; манеры у нее были почти по-детски несдержанными, однако перед ним явно стояла молодая женщина. Ее темные волосы были собраны, но несколько улизнувших от щетки завитков свисали на бледное лицо. Несомненная красота – дикая и сильная. Ровная линия ее челюсти и выступающие скулы были суровы, однако их смягчали нежный рот и огромные серые глаза.

Огромные серые глаза, которые были ему прекрасно знакомы.

_Боги, ну я и тупица. Они же словно воссоединившиеся Роберт и Лианна._

– Вы Арья Старк, – сказал Джейме, не успев придумать ничего получше.

– Вовсе нет.

_Слишком скоро она ответила._ Хоть Джейме не сводил глаз с девушки, краем глаза он заметил, что Джендри шевельнулся, готовый ее защищать.

– А вы один из бастардов, – сказал Джейме, как только его настигло осознание. – Один из первых Робертовых, судя по вашему виду. Полагаю, вы бежали из Королевской Гавани, когда моя сестра велела убить вас всех.

Тогда он впервые увидел проблеск безумия в глазах Серсеи. С его стороны глупо было ожидать, что годы, проведенные взаперти на Драконьем Камне, усмирили ее; сестра поджидала дня, когда станет королевой, которой всегда мечтала быть. Ее отверг Рейегар, Роберт предпочел ей свою возлюбленную Лианну, и ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как довольствоваться статусом жены Станниса и тратить свою юность и красоту, плетя во тьме интриги. Если Роберта сделали жестоким годы ожидания так и не родившегося наследника, Серсею ожесточило беспокойство, что Лианна родит ему такового. Она ждала и жаждала долго, а правление ее оказалось кратким и кровавым, и к концу его Джейме едва узнавал сестру.

– Приношу свои извинения за это, кстати говоря, – продолжил он, отгоняя воспоминания. – Я пытался остановить ее, но она, по всей видимости, полагала, что один из незаконнорожденных детей Роберта может попытаться отнять у Станниса трон.

Джендри пожал плечами:

– Понятия не имею, о чем вы.

Врал он гораздо хуже, чем Арья.

И все же это была полная бессмыслица.

– Почему вы не пошли к ней? – спросил Джейме, поворачиваясь к Арье. – Война окончена, зачем продолжать здесь прятаться?

Арья разглядывала его мгновение, по-прежнему настороженно, держась так, будто в любой миг была готова развернуться и убежать. Джейме был уверен, что он прав насчет этих двоих, как бы они не отрицали этого. Возможно, Арья прочла это на его лице, потому что напряжение слегка отпустило ее, хоть челюсти она все еще стискивала дерзко.

– Все, что я хотела – попасть домой, – сказала она лишь слегка дрожащим голосом, – но Винтерфелл теперь – темница Сансы, а вся прочая моя родня мертва. Кто поверит мне, явись я в Кархолд или Темнолесье, заявляя, что я Арья Старк? А если бы мне и поверили – как скоро меня продали бы как скот какому-нибудь лорду, чтобы тот мог провозгласить себя Хранителем Севера?

На этой фразе Джендри вздрогнул, и Арья отвела взгляд от Джейме впервые с того момента, как он узнал ее. Голубые глаза встретились с серыми, и ровно одно мгновение Джейме наблюдал нежность, скрывающуюся за ершистой наружностью этих двоих.

Прежде чем он мог ответить, Арья откашлялась и продолжила с вернувшейся во взгляд твердостью.

– Что до Сансы… моя мать думала, что я мертва, когда налагала свое заклятье. Никто, кроме _Истинного Рыцаря_ , не может спасти ее. – Арья выплюнула: – А я не _Истинный Рыцарь_. И не хотела бы им быть. Я… я думала об этом, когда только приехала. Я хотела… но это было бы бессмысленно. Пусть лучше у нее будет живая сестра, которой хватает ума ждать, чем мертвая, которая попыталась исполнить невозможное. Так что я живу здесь, наблюдаю за женихами и остаюсь в живых. Больно надо поджариваться в бессмысленной попытке спасти ее. К тому же Санса всегда любила красивых мужчин – она наверняка была бы разочарована, если бы спасать ее явилась ее младшая сестрица.

– Она бы не стала, – сказал Джейме.

– Вы не знаете о моей сестре ничего, – рявкнула Арья.

– Не Санса. Я имел в виду Бриенну – дракона – она бы вас не тронула.

– Откуда вам знать?

– Она… – Джейме обнаружил, что не может объяснить, откуда он знал это. Женщина – или дракон, кем бы она ни была – едва ли была к нему добра. Но вот ее голос и эти глаза...

– Идемте вместе с нами, – воскликнул Подрик, практически заставив Джейме вздрогнуть.

– Что? – вскрикнула Арья, глядя на Подрика так, будто рассудок оставил его.

Джейме чувствовал такой же шок, который был написан у Арьи на лице, однако мгновение спустя он разглядел преимущества такого плана.

– Идемте с нами, к башне, – согласился Джейме. – Вы ведь хотите повидать сестру, правда?

– Вы так уверены в своем успехе? – спросила Арья, на лице – неприкрытый скептицизм.

_Нет._

– Я уверен, что вернув леди Сансе ее сестру, я обеспечу себе хотя бы капельку ее расположения. – Джейме улыбнулся своей лучшей самодовольной ухмылкой, и Арья фыркнула. Последовало молчание – девушка раздумывала над ответом; она была настороженной, но мягкость в ее взгляде выдавали в ней потерянную девочку, которой она так и осталась.

– С чего мне доверять вам? – наконец спросила Арья.

С ее стороны не спросить об этом было бы глупо, и Джейме хотелось, чтобы на этот вопрос у него было бы больше одного ответа. Здесь не было никого, кто осудил бы его за признание, которое он собирался сделать, и все же ему стало не по себе.

– Вы знаете, где сейчас ваша тетка Лианна? – спросил он и, очевидно, застал ее этим вопросом врасплох, потому что Арья нахмурилась, глядя на него с озадаченным видом.

– Нет. Никто не знает, куда она делась после...

– После того, как убила Роберта? Никто. Она растворилась в ночи или, по крайней мере, заставила людей так думать.

Арья скептически приподняла бровь. _Этот взгляд у нее от матери._

– Но вам, конечно, виднее, так? – спросила она.

– Видимо, так, – ответил Джейме, – я ведь помогал ей бежать.

Арья мигнула, глядя на него, на мгновение лишившись дара речи. Джендри тоже, казалось, слегка впечатлился.

– Я вам не верю, – с подозрением сказала она.

– Под Красным Замком есть туннель, который ведет...

Арья перебила его:

– Меня не интересует, как: убежать можно откуда угодно, если быть достаточно быстрым. Зачем? Кем была для вас моя тетка, что вы решили рискнуть своей должностью и своей шеей, чтобы спасти ее? – Голос Арьи не дрогнул, однако Джейме чувствовал сквозящее в нем отчаяние. Ей хотелось доверять ему.

– На самом деле? – Честность, возможно, не принесет ему особого сочувствия, но испытующий взгляд Арьи ясно давал понять, что если он солжет – она узнает. – Я почти никогда не разговаривал с ней. Она была замкнутая и отрешенная – уверен, вы помните. Дело, если честно, было даже не в ней. Это был чистой воды эгоизм. Я думал, быть может… Я думал, что если помогу ей, то, возможно, искуплю свою вину перед всеми другими королевами, которых я не спас. Я караулил у дверей, пока Безумный Король насиловал Рейеллу, а когда я наконец убил его, то обрек на смерть Элию и ее детей. Я бездействовал, когда Роберт мучил вашу тетю, когда он отдал приказ убить ее сына, когда казнил вашего отца за то, что тот пытался его остановить. Вывести ее из замка тайком после того, как она убила его за это, было меньшим, что я мог сделать. Люди говорят, у меня дерьмо вместо чести, и они правы, но не потому, почему думают.

Джейме закончил, выдохнув, и встретился взглядом с глазами Арьи. Она разглядывала его, будто не была уверена, как отреагировать. Это едва ли была благородная история, которой ей бы хотелось, но она не стала тут же обвинять его во лжи.

– Это неправда, – раздался вдруг голос. Под. Сердце Джейме подскочило к горлу.

_Что мальчишка такое делает?_

– То есть… большей частью… это правда, – продолжил Под, явно почувствовав себя неуютно после того, как взгляды всех собравшихся в кузнице обратились к нему. – Только последняя часть – неправда. У него вовсе не дерьмо вместо чести, он просто любит так говорить.

Какое-то время Джейме не знал, хмуриться ему или улыбаться. Его лицо, казалось, пыталось изобразить и то, и другое одновременно, отчего он наверняка смахивал на какого-нибудь безумца.

К счастью, Арья больше не смотрела на него. Теперь ее тяжелый взгляд был обращен к Подрику, который весьма неплохо справлялся с тем, чтобы не стушеваться под ним, хотя Джейме видел, что это требует значительных усилий.

– Вы, – наконец сказала Арья, – идемте со мной.

Под последовал за Арьей прочь из кузницы с таким видом, будто отправляется на суд, и, судя по всему, это было недалеко от истины.

Когда Арья и Под скрылись из виду, Джендри присвистнул. Он не потрудился поглядеть на Джейме, прежде чем снова приступить к своей работе, раздувая меха, отчего пламя вздымалось все выше и выше.

По ощущениям, Джейме целую вечность прождал, слушая размеренный грохот молота Джендри о сталь. Он был почти успокаивающим, ритмично звякающий металл напоминал о днях, проведенных на тренировочном дворе – целую жизнь назад. Тогда рыцари еще были благородны, и солнце не заходило.

Когда какое-то время спустя Арья и Подрик вернулись, Джейме вскочил на ноги.

– Я пойду, – сказала Арья, – но не ждите, что я кинусь вас спасать, когда ваш зад поджарят.

Джейме оставалось лишь безмолвно кивнуть, когда Арья махнула им рукой, давая понять, что они свободны. Он схватил Подрика за руку, и они вывалились, щурясь, в яркий солнечный день.

– Что ты ей сказал? – прошипел Джейме, когда они зашагали по площади.

Подрик лишь пожал плечами.

– Правду.

* * *

Второй вечер, который они провели с Мэгги и Лиаррой, почти ничем не отличался от первого: милый голосок Лиарры заполнял всю комнату, низкий голос Пода ему вторил. Джейме и Мэгги тихо сидели у очага, и на какой-то час Джейме позволил себе представить, каково было бы просто остаться здесь. Он мечтал о чем-то подобном бессчетное число раз, о том, чтобы взять Серсею и бежать в Эссос, куда-нибудь далеко, где никто не узнает их, чтобы жить там спокойно. Он однажды сказал ей об этом, когда Станнис наносил визит. Она сказала, что это глупая мечта – возможно, так оно и было.

Прощаться с женщинами наутро оказалось тяжелее, чем он представлял. Лиарра порозовела, легонько целуя в щеку сперва Подрика, а потом Джейме. Мэгги вручила Джейме тряпичный узелок, все еще теплый и пахнущий цитрусами, и заставила его пообещать взять ее в замок на работу, когда он станет лордом Винтерфелла.

Когда они подъехали к кузнице, Арья поприветствовала их куда как холодней. Она сунула в руки Джейме длинный, обернутый в кожу сверток.

– Ваш меч, _сир_.

Из ее уст этот титул прозвучал насмешливо, особенно вкупе с намеком на улыбку, слегка скривившим ее губы.

– Благодарю вас, _миледи_ , – ответил Джейме, и улыбка Арья, взбиравшейся на свою серую в яблоках кобылу, стала шире.

– Вы рыцарь что надо. Возможно, вы ей даже понравитесь.

Джейме усмехнулся:

– Я ей в отцы гожусь.

Это была еще одна вещь, о которой он отчаянно старался не думать, но Арья лишь пожала плечами:

– Раньше это никого не останавливало.

Она пришпорила лошадь, отчего та пустилась галопом, и Джейме с Подриком поспешили за ней навстречу краснеющему небу.


	3. Глава 3. Второе испытание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бриенна старалась не вспоминать о времени до смерти леди Кейтилин, когда она была всего лишь слишком большой, слишком уродливой девчонкой. Нечего оплакивать то, что и потерей-то не было. Ее жизнь едва ли была иной, останься она женщиной, говорила она себе; она не вышла бы счастливо замуж и не держала бы у груди улыбающееся дитя, если бы ее не прокляли. Бриенна была рождена с собственными проклятьями, и проклятье леди Кейтилин в некотором роде было даже добрее.  
> Может, теперь она и чудище, может, она отвратительна и одинока, но над ней хотя бы больше не издевались.  
> По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока в Винтерфелл не прискакал сир Джейме Ланнистер.

_Бриенна знала, что слишком охотно верила красоте._

_И все же когда во двор въехал златовласый юноша, он показался ей рыцарем из песни. Они с Сансой идеально смотрелись бы вместе, подумала она тогда. Словно_ _Дева_ _и_ _Воин_ _во_ _плоти_ _._

_Конечно, им не могло так повезти: это был самый первый жених Сансы, явившийся освободить ее и завоевать ее сердце, хоть кругом все еще бушевала Война._

_Было легко проглядеть жестокость в его улыбке, презрение во взгляде. Вернувшись из деревеньки, он объявил, что никому, кроме леди Сансы, не будет дозволено увидеть подарки, которые он принес._

_Тогда Бриенна сочла это романтичным. Однако второе испытание обрекло его на гибель._

_У него ушла целая вечность на то, чтобы добраться до покоев Сансы в башне, и он стенал не переставая всю дорогу. Несмотря на то, что испытание определенно вызывало у него неприязнь, Бриенна не теряла надежды. Она_ _обернулась_ _кольцом_ _вокруг_ _подножия_ _башни_ _,_ _слушая_ _их_ _разговор._

_– Лучше бы тебе стоить того, – выплюнул он, покрасневший и запыхавшийся от продолжительного восхождения._

_Санса была вежлива и застенчива, ей было всего двенадцать. Она поприветствовала его, попросила показать подарки. Это был не первый раз, когда ее ударяли облаченным в железо кулаком, но он станет последним._

_Бриенна взревела, а Санса изо всех сил оттолкнула жениха, отправляя его катиться вниз по бесконечной спиральной лестнице._

_Никакая валирийская сталь не была способна спасти принца Джоффри Баратеона, когда он достиг низа._

* * *

Последние три дня Санса так и трепетала от волнения, хоть и пыталась это скрыть. Бриенна радовалась, что у Сансы по-прежнему оставалась надежда – хотя и слабая и пугливая.

– Он красив? – тихо спросила она во второй вечер.

_Он прекрасен,_ подумала Бриенна, не успев сдержаться. С большинством людей ей удавалось одернуть себя, прежде чем ее слова появлялись в их головах, однако с Сансой они так много времени провели бок о бок, что она переставала казаться отдельным человеком и ощущалась скорее как продолжение самой Бриенны. Их судьбы были так переплетены, а надежды и мечты настолько неразделимы, что Бриенна не видела смысла скрывать что-то от Сансы.

Это признание, однако, казалось иным: оно заставило ее почувствовать себя такой беззащитной, какой не чувствовала уже давно.

Санса была слишком погружена в собственные мысли, чтобы заметить, что Бриенна была молчалива в тот вечер. Ни леди, ни дракон почти не сомкнули глаз в ту ночь, то и дело бросая взгляд в темноту и ожидая стука копыт по льду, возвещающего о возвращении сира Джейме.

На третий день солнце уже почти закатилось, когда Бриенна увидела, как они скачут по ледяной пустоши. И не вдвоем – втроем.

Сир Джейме был моментально узнаваем, от его золоченого доспеха отражалось солнце; вторая фигура должна была быть его оруженосцем – Бриенна распознала паренька по нескладным конечностям; третий всадник был призраком.

За эти годы Бриенна слышала много описаний Арьи Старк, хотя никогда не видела ее собственными глазами. Возможно, будь она человеком, этого было бы недостаточно; девушка казалась бы ей незнакомкой. Однако что-то внутри Бриенны взывало к худенькой фигурке, въезжавшей во двор. Магия Кейтилин, по-прежнему бежавшая в ее крови, засвербела в венах, подсказывая, что эта девушка ценна, что она нуждается в защите точно так же, как Санса.

Спустя столько лет Арья Старк оказалась жива, Арья Старк была на Севере, Арью Старк нашел Джейме Ланнистер, Цареубийца.

_Это_ _будет_ _он_ _._

Эта мысль поразила ее. Бриенна не могла вспомнить, когда надеялась в последний раз.

Невероятная находка сира Джейме не сделала его самодовольную улыбку менее раздражающей, когда он поднял на Бриенну взгляд, небрежно кивая на свою новую спутницу со словами:

– Она будет довольна, как думаете?

_Зависит от того, есть ли у вас для нее что-нибудь еще._

Сир Джейме рассмеялся – так же скор насмешничать, как и в первую их встречу.

– Не беспокойтесь, миледи, у меня достаточно других даров для леди Сансы. Однако я думаю, этот все же понравится ей больше всего. Как вам кажется?

Арья влезла прежде, чем Бриенна успела ответить:

– Заткнитесь! Я вам не подарок, который вы ей несете – я решила идти с вами по своей воле.

– Правда? Мне помнится иное.

– Скорее всего, это потому, что вы уже слишком старый и память вас подводит.

На долю секунды лицо сира Джейме сделалось обиженным, и Бриенна не смогла сдержать бурлившего в ней смеха.

Тем, кто его слышал, он должен был казаться странным, ее смех: Бриенна знала, что он походит на то, как она говорит, но в тех редких случаях, когда она смеялась, это сопровождалось облачком дыма.

Арью это привело в восторг.

– Вы что, только что засмеялись? – спросила она, уставившись на Бриенну так, словно она была какой-то диковинкой.

_Вы точно такая, как Санса вас описывала, леди Арья._

Глаза Арьи округлились еще сильнее, когда Бриенна обратилась к ней напрямую, хотя ее улыбка слегка дрогнула.

– Санса говорит обо мне? – спросила она, и ее голос неожиданно выдал ее возраст. Ей всего шестнадцать, вспомнила Бриенна, и она больше пяти лет провела без семьи.

_Конечно, она говорит обо всей своей семье. Хотите_ _с_ _ней_ _повидаться_ _?_

Арья кивнула, наконец переводя взгляд на ледяную башню.

– Вы скажете ей, что я иду?

_А_ _вы_ _этого_ _хотите_ _?_

На самом деле первым порывом Бриенны было сказать Сансе, что сюда едет ее сестра, однако какая-то ее часть все же сомневалась. Это точно была Арья Старк – Бриенна была уверена в этом от зубов до кончика хвоста – но не ей сообщать об этом Сансе. Это семья Сансы, кто-то, по кому она скучала, кого оплакивала и в ком нуждалась все последние семь лет.

– Нет, – сказала Арья, немного подумав, – не говорите ей. Можно мне подняться?

_Вам не нужно спрашивать._

Арья неуверенно улыбнулась Бриенне, и Бриенна задумалась – может ли морда дракона изобразить ободрение. Она решила не рисковать.

Сир Джейме и Подрик последовали было за ней, но Бриенна прошипела:

_А вы должны спросить._

Подрик едва не выскочил из собственной кожи, и Бриенна внезапно осознала, что до этого еще не разговаривала с ним напрямую. Сир Джейме, напротив, лишь вздохнул.

– Ну конечно. Вас ведь никак не обойти, правда? Скажите мне, вы и в обличье женщины были такой упрямой или это отличительная драконья черта?

_Когда я была женщиной, я сломала своему жениху ключицу, когда он потребовал, чтобы я вела себя как подобает леди._

Это было не то, что она собиралась сказать. Бриенна старалась не вспоминать о времени до смерти леди Кейтилин, когда она была всего лишь слишком большой, слишком уродливой девчонкой. Нечего оплакивать то, что и потерей-то не было. Ее жизнь едва ли была иной, останься она женщиной, говорила она себе; она не вышла бы счастливо замуж и не держала бы у груди улыбающееся дитя, если бы ее не прокляли. Бриенна была рождена с собственными проклятьями, и проклятье леди Кейтилин в некотором роде было даже добрее.

Может, теперь она и чудище, может, она отвратительна и одинока, но над ней хотя бы больше не издевались.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока в Винтерфелл не прискакал сир Джейме Ланнистер.

– Если я доживу до завтрашнего заката – мне непременно захочется услышать эту историю целиком, – сказал он с прежней выводящей из себя ухмылкой. – Пока что, однако, мне нужно поухаживать за прекрасной леди. С вашего позволения, конечно.

Бриенна вновь почувствовала, как сквозь нее течет магия, когда из нее стали вырваться слова леди Кейтилин:

_Вы прошли первое испытание. Теперь вы должны приступить ко второму. Лестница в башню крута, и тех, чьи намерения нечисты, ожидает нелегкий подъем. Доберитесь до вершины и предложите леди Сансе свои подарки. Если она останется довольна ими и вами самим – вас будет ждать последнее испытание._

Сир Джейме оглядел башню снизу вверх и обратно и присвистнул.

– Надеюсь, ты хорошо отдохнул, Под. Лезть нам придется немало.

_Говорят, чем доблестнее рыцарь, тем короче для него подъем._

– Говорят? Кто говорит? – поинтересовался сир Джейме. Каждый заданный им вопрос почему-то звучал нахально, но Бриенна не собиралась поддаваться на провокации.

_Я_ _._

Сир Джейме лишь кивнул, и Бриенна дала мужчинам пройти, чтобы они начали свое восхождение. Через час-другой они доберутся до покоев Сансы, и Бриенна не сомневалась, что когда потребуется, сир Джейме окажется настолько же очаровательным, насколько он раздражающий. Как бы то ни было, ни жестоким, ни алчным он не казался, а человеку, благодаря которому Санса воссоединилась с сестрой, наверняка удастся снискать расположение леди.

Бриенна хотела доверять ему, но из головы у нее не выходило то старое прозвище: Цареубийца. Как можно доверять человеку, убившему того, кого он поклялся защищать? Она попыталась убедить себя, что за последние годы на свете было много королей – и все они уже мертвы. Есть немало людей, которые могли бы зваться «Цареубийцами», но вот только никто из них не состоял в Королевской Гвардии. Никто из них не приносил клятву верности.

Все еще ощущая головокружение, Бриенна захлопала гигантскими крыльями и подлетела к своему обычному насесту на верхушке башни. Там она стала дожидаться. Она чувствовала, как Санса нервничает, и Бриенну тянуло утешить ее, но она сдержалась. И девушка, и дракон долгое время молчали, вслушиваясь в топот ног, преодолевавших последние ледяные ступени.

Первой поднялась Арья, она взобралась по лестнице в два раза быстрее, чем сильнейший из женихов, замешкавшись, однако, перед матовой заледеневшей дверью в покои Сансы.

_Чего_ _вы_ _ждете_ _?_

– Не знаю, – прошептала Арья. – Что если она меня забыла? Что если она возненавидит меня за то, что я не пришла раньше?

_Она ваша сестра. Она любит вас._

Арья глубоко и неровно вздохнула и распахнула дверь. Хоть Бриенна и не видела, как Санса повернулась, не видела, как ее взгляд упал на сестру впервые за семь лет, она услышала ее негромкий вздох и ее шепот:

– Арья.

Арья не сказала ничего. Единственным раздавшимся звуком был топот миниатюрных ног по холодному полу, выдох, с которым сестры крепко обнялись, и пара негромких всхлипов.

Последовала продолжительная тишина, нарушаемая лишь всхлипывающим дыханием Арьи и Сансы. Наконец Санса заговорила, и голос ее дрожал:

– Где ты _была_?

Долгий миг Арья ничего не отвечала. Затем голосом, который едва могло расслышать даже Бриеннино чуткое ухо, она сказала:

– В Зимнем городке.

– В Зимнем городке, – ровным тоном повторила Санса.

– Да.

– Ты все это время была в _Зимнем городке_?

Последние несколько слов Сансы сопровождались мягкими ударами и протестующими возгласами Арьи.

– Не _все_ , только… только последние четыре года.

От немедленной расправы Арью спасло появление Подрика и сира Джейме – оба тяжело дышали.

– Надеюсь, мы не помешали вам, леди Санса.

Бриенна не видела происходящего в башенной комнате, но точно знала, как именно Санса собралась, без усилий превращаясь в леди, которую мужчины и ожидали обнаружить.

– Конечно, нет, сир, – ответила она. Трепет в ее голосе была способна расслышать только Бриенна, и все же он там был. Сир Джейме сильно походил на своего племянника, и Санса имела все основания опасаться.

– От всего сердца благодарю вас, что вы вернули мне мою сестру, – продолжила Санса, и Бриенне показалось, что она услышала, как Арья усмехнулась.

– Всегда к вашим услугам, миледи, – ответил сир Джейме, внезапно напуская на себя вид удалого героя, говоря голосом глубоким и мягким. – Приятно видеть вас снова; те, кто говорил, что вы вырастете в невероятную красавицу, будут рады узнать, что оказались правы.

– Снова благодарю вас, сир, – сказала леди Санса тем же любезным и приятным тоном, которым она благодарила всех мужчин, делавших комплимент ее красоте.

Сир Джейме, однако, лишь отмахнулся.

– Рано благодарить меня, леди Санса. Полагаю, у меня есть для вас еще подарки – равно как и извинение.

– Извинение, сир, за что? – В голосе Сансы слышался холодок, но если сир Джейме и заметил это, то нисколько не смутился.

– От лица моего родича, принца Джоффри. Как я понимаю, он вел себя… не рыцарственно, когда пришел завоевывать вашу руку, – ответил сир Джейме, и Бриенна едва не рассмеялась.

_Это_ _еще_ _мягко_ _сказано_ _._

– Мальчишка походил на свою мать, – продолжил сир Джейме так, словно ни он, ни Санса Бриенну не услышали, – а, следовательно, и на меня, но я клянусь вам, что на этом сходство между нами заканчивается.

К удивлению Бриенны, лед в голосе Сансы будто бы растаял, когда она ответила:

– Благодарю, что успокоили меня, сир.

– Сомневаюсь, что вы настолько наивны, чтобы быть спокойной, леди Санса, но я благодарен вам, что вы делаете вид.

Санса, казалось, не вполне знала, как отвечать на такое, и в комнате на мгновение воцарилась тишина, пока Подрик не нарушил ее тихим покашливанием.

– Миледи, я надеюсь, вам понравятся подарки сира Джейме.

Несмотря на всю свою застенчивость, паренек явно не был глупым. Его голос был низким и тихим, и в тоне леди Сансы, когда она ответила, звучала благодарность за то, что он сменил тему разговора:

– Сир Джейме уже преподнес мне самый ценный подарок из всех, но я почту за честь получить и другие дары.

Бриенна улыбнулась, услышав, как Арья снова бурчит:

– Я не _подарок_.

Бриенна много раз задумывалась, на что теперь походит ее улыбка. Она воображала, что это жуткое зрелище, однако едва ли хуже человеческой ее улыбки – с кривыми зубами и распухшими губами.

К своему удивлению, Бриенна услышала, как сир Джейме тихо усмехается на возмущения Арьи:

– Вы правы, леди Арья. Возвращать что-то – _кого_ -то – на законное место – это не подарок.

Неплохой ответ, подумала Бриенна, и Санса, видимо, была с ней согласна:

– Многие люди смотрели бы на это иначе, сир. Я рада, что вы не входите в их число.

– Какой бы она ни стала, горе, которое я испытал, потеряв собственную сестру, было… – он оборвал сам себя и резко вдохнул, а потом продолжил напряженным голосом, – невыразимым. Быть одной из пяти и потерять всех… вы заслуживаете знать, что вы не одна, леди Санса.

На мгновение в комнате стало абсолютно тихо. Честность, прогремевшая в стенах башни, звучала почти странно; за столько лет Бриенна и Санса не слышали от мужчин, которым улыбнулась удача подняться в комнату, ничего, кроме пустых комплиментов и обещаний.

Молчание нарушила Арья.

– Шести. Нас было шестеро. И Джон еще жив, где-то за Стеной.

– Конечно, как я мог забыть, – голос сира Джейме снова сделался галантным, словно он вновь нацепил на себя маску любезности, – даже несмотря на то, что он все-таки не брат вам, вы, должно быть, любите его как брата.

– Он все равно мой брат.

– На самом деле, я так не думаю. Из-за этого война развязалась, если вы позабыли.

– Почему бы нам не преподнести леди Сансе ее настоящие подарки, сир Джейме! – сказал Подрик чересчур громко.

Арья фыркнула, но возражать не стала.

– Ты прав, Подрик. Наш первый подарок – от Старицы. Ну, на самом деле ее звали Мэгги, и я сомневаюсь, что такое сравнение порадовало бы ее.

Тепло в голосе сира Джейме свидетельствовало о том, что женщина, о которой он говорил, была ему по душе, а судя по тому, как Санса хихикнула в ответ, она это тоже расслышала.

– Подрик бдительно охранял их, так что я и пальцем к ним не притронулся, – продолжил сир Джейме, – но если верить запаху, думаю, они должны вам понравиться.

Затем он, должно быть, вытащил из своей дорожной сумки сверток, потому что из окна донесся восхитительный аромат. Так пахли солнечный свет и лето, горячий песок между Бриенниных пальцев, когда она бежала по пляжу дома своего детства, так пахли...

– Лимонные пирожные! – воскликнула Санса.

– Это целиком и полностью заслуга Подрика, лимоны были его идеей. Как ты там сказал, Под?

– Что, эм… леди Сансе может понравиться напоминание о лете, сир Джейме.

Бриенне не нужно было видеть происходящее в башенной комнате, чтобы знать, что Подрик покраснел, как спелый помидор.

– Это мои любимые, – сказала Санса, уже откусив от сладкой выпечки кусок. – Благодарю вас, вас обоих.

– Боюсь, мы пошли с козырей, – пошутил сир Джейме, – но все же продолжим. Наш второй подарок – от Девы, и здесь по крайней мере идея была моей, хоть мне и недостает способностей преподнести вам его лично.

– Прошу прощения, – сказала Санса, – я не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду.

– По дороге в Зимний городок мы с Подриком встретили юную певицу. Ее звали Лиарра, и она поклялась, что знает любую песню, которую мы только можем себе вообразить. Я знаю, мы не очень много беседовали, когда вместе пребывали при дворе, но я все же припоминаю, как вы любили слушать вечерами певцов. За эти годы вы, должно быть, слышали не очень много песен.

– У вас хорошая память, сир Джейме, – сказала Санса, прежде чем снова откусить от пирожного, негромко мыча от удовольствия.

– Тогда я снова должен обратиться к своему оруженосцу. Я бы и сам спел вам, миледи, только, думаю, тогда это было бы скорее наказанием, а не подарком. К счастью для нас, голос Подрика так же хорош, как все голоса, которые только слышали стены Кастерли-Рок.

– Милорд, – слабо запротестовал Под, и Бриенна подумала, что его лицо, наверное, вновь покраснело.

– Начинай, Под.

Последовала долгая тишина, нарушаемая лишь Подом, несколько раз прочистившим горло. Мгновение Бриенна сомневалась, что они услышат от него хоть что-то, но затем воздух наполнился звуками сладкими, как мед.

_–_ _Призраки с Дженни танцуют, кружась,_

_В чертогах былых королей._

_Призраки тех, кто остался не с ней,_

_И тех, кто любил всех сильней._

Печальная песня, но очень романтичная. Голос у Подрика был неплохой, но, как и он сам, слегка застенчивый. Он не щеголял своими умениями, даже когда добрался до кульминации песни и прохладный воздух согрели наивысшие ноты.

_–_ _И ей так бы кружиться всегда._

_Ей так бы кружиться всегда._

_Так бы кружиться всегда._

_Ей так бы кружиться всегда. <*>_

Бриенна знала свою подопечную достаточно хорошо, чтобы догадаться, что глаза у Сансы полны слез. Когда вновь настала тишина, она убедилась в этом, услышав слабое всхлипывание.

– Простите, миледи… – начал Под, явно перепугавшись, но Санса поспешно успокоила его.

– Нет, Подрик. Это было прекрасно. Благодарю вас. – Голос Сансы звучал так, словно ей слегка не хватало дыхания – это говорило о ее искренности и о чем-то еще, скрытом. Бриенна подумала, что, возможно, Санса теперь находила в себе много общего с Дженни, проведя столько времени в одиночестве своей башни. _Но_ _для_ _Сансы_ _они_ _больше_ _не_ _призраки_ _._

– Не… не стоит б-благодарности, миледи, – заикаясь, ответил Подрик.

Последовала пауза – пожалуй, чуть продолжительнее, чем должно – прежде чем Санса заговорила снова, с какой-то неловкостью в голосе:

– И вас я тоже благодарю, сир Джейме. Замечательная идея.

Снова наступила тишина, и мгновение казалось, что даже сир Джейме не найдется, что ответить, пока он не откашлялся, чтобы сказать:

– Совсем не знаю, придется ли вам по душе мое третье поднесение.

– Есть лишь один способ выяснить это, сир.

Сир Джейме издал смешок – возможно, искренний:

– Как скажете, миледи. Я бы заявил, что от Кузнеца у нас _два_ подарка, но коли ваша сестра настаивает, что она не подарок...

– _Нет_!

– ...придется вам довольствоваться одним.

Санса не ответила сиру Джейме, вместо этого повернувшись к сестре.

– Ты жила с кузнецом? – В голосе Сансы слышалась нотка материнского неодобрения, так напоминавшая леди Кейтилин, что у Бриенны на мгновение сжалось сердце.

– С весьма привлекательным кузнецом, – встрял сир Джейме, прежде чем Арья успела ответить, – и определенно ею очарованным.

– Очарованным? – повторила Санса, и Бриенна расслышала лукавую улыбку, изогнувшую уголки ее прелестных губ.

А вот Арья, судя по голосу, отнюдь не улыбалась.

– Если вас не убьет дракон – это сделаю я.

– Не сомневаюсь в этом, миледи, – отозвался сир Джейме, прежде чем вновь обратиться к Сансе. – Теперь, когда я об этом думаю, я нахожу, что этот подарок скорее подходит рыцарю, чем леди вроде вас.

– Ничего, я всегда смогу передарить его, если явится жених позавиднее, чем вы, – сказала Санса со смехом в голосе, который Бриенне доводилось слышать так редко.

Долю секунды Бриенна беспокоилась, что сир Джейме не оценит шутку, как произошло бы со многими мужчинами, но он лишь рассмеялся.

– Истинный Рыцарь ваших девичьих грез?

– Возможно. Хотя в последние годы я все чаще задумываюсь, существует ли он вообще. – Санса вдохнула, а затем сделала паузу, словно не была уверена, стоит ли продолжать. Наконец она заговорила снова – едва громче шепота: – Иногда я думаю, что моя мать обрекла меня, когда сделала моей стражницей Бриенну.

Теперь дыхание задержала уже Бриенна. Не могла же Санса и правда настолько ее ненавидеть?

– Почему же? – спросил сир Джейме.

– Бриенна – самый истинный рыцарь из всех.

Если бы Бриенна все еще умела плакать, слезы бы наверняка выступили у нее на глазах и полились по чешуйчатым щекам. Переполненная эмоциями, она поднялась со своего насеста и один раз взмахнула исполинскими крыльями, а потом понеслась к ледяной земле, лишь в последний момент выравниваясь и расправляя крылья для приземления.

Ей не следовало бросать Сансу одну, надо было остаться и посмотреть, как будет вручен последний подарок, но она была слишком слаба. Она не могла сидеть и слушать, как Санса столь лестно отзывается о ней, хотя Бриенна ничем этого не заслуживала. Она не была рыцарем, она была чудищем. Рыцарям положено убивать тварей вроде нее: беспощадных кровожадных тварей с пустотой на месте сердца.

Санса была в безопасности со своей сестрой, с сиром Джейме и его оруженосцем. Она больше не нуждалась в своей защитнице.

Бриенна сидела, свернувшись клубочком, и наблюдала, как солнце клонится все ниже и ниже к горизонту. Часы пролетали почти незаметно, пока она вдруг не почувствовала, как хлопнула, закрываясь, огромная ледяная дверь башни Сансы. Она приготовилась ощутить поднимающееся изнутри пламя, но ничего не произошло.

Выходит, сир Джейме преуспел, и теперь ему предстоит третье и последнее испытание. Настанет утро – и она снова станет человеком… настанет утро – и они с сиром Джейме сразятся.

От жалости к самой себе ее отвлек его голос, словно он материализовался из ее мыслей:

– Вы оставили свой пост, миледи.

_Я была ей не нужна._

И вот опять она заговорила против своей воли. Бриенна не знала, что в сире Джейме заставляет ее быть такой откровенной; его дразнящая улыбка и то, как он легко и изящно держится, должны были бы насторожить ее. Возможно, она слишком давно не разговаривала ни с кем, кроме Сансы, раз ей приходится прятаться за своими старыми доспехами.

– Знаете, а вы и вполовину не настолько грозная, насколько утверждали все эти годы люди, – задумчиво сказал сир Джейме. Он стоял, держа одну ладонь на рукояти меча, притворно расслабившись.

_Может, вы еще не дали мне повода быть грозной._

Его брови взлетели вверх.

– Еще? Вы настолько мне не доверяете?

_Я видела, как сотни таких, как вы, въезжали в этот двор._

– Таких, как я, больше нет. Я один в своем роде.

В студеный воздух взвился завиток дыма.

_Смелое_ _заявление_ _,_ _и_ _тщеславное_ _._

– Для такой, как вы, возможно. – Он бросил это так небрежно, что Бриенна против собственной воли спросила:

_Почему_ _?_

– Я не встречал всех живущих на свете мужчин, так что могу лишь осмелиться предположить, что ни один из них не похож на меня. Вы, однако, точно знаете, что в мире нет второй такой женщины, как вы.

Он говорил так, словно это все было просто, словно это все было правдой. Бриенна едва не рассмеялась. Возможно, таких, как он, и впрямь больше не было; не очень-то многие называли ее «женщиной» даже когда она была человеком.

_Мало кто вообще сочтет меня женщиной. Теперь_ _я_ _лишь_ _чудовище_ _._

– Кто бы так ни считал – настоящий глупец. Вы жалкая пародия на дракона.

Это должно было быть обидно, но Бриенна не смогла найти в его голосе издевки. Эти слова не должны были прозвучать по-доброму, но прозвучали – и застали ее врасплох.

_Неужели?_ – спросила она, не уверенная, что хочет услышать ответ.

– Легко различить, если приглядеться. Я как-то видел настоящего дракона: у Королевы Миэрина было их трое – она звала их своими детьми. У самого большого, здоровенной черной твари, глаза были как тлеющие угли. В них не было ничего человеческого, ни следа страха, или любви, или жалости. Ваши же глаза… другие.

_Как это – другие?_

– Невинные, – сказал он, словно это была простейшая вещь в мире.

_Я не невинная. Я чудище._

Джейме рассмеялся.

– Простите, миледи. Но мне трудно в это поверить.

_Вы должны считать меня чудищем. Я убила вашего племянника._

– Да, убили.

_И мне не жаль, что он мертв._

– Вам и не должно быть. Станнис отправил его сюда на смерть.

_Его собственный отец?_

Бриенне не следовало удивляться. Станнису хватило подлости преднамеренно убить собственного брата, отчего же ему должно было недостать ее, чтобы поступить так же со своим сыном?

– Нет, – сказал сир Джейме, и в его голосе – впервые за все время – проступило легкое сомнение.

_Нет_ _?_

– Возможно, Станнис подозревал правду: мальчишка был не от него, хоть доказать этого он и не мог, – объяснил сир Джейме, смелостью своего заявления совершенно обезоруживая Бриенну. – Или, может, просто оттого, что Джоффри был говнюком. В любом случае, мальчишка был его наследником, а следовательно, и наследником Железного Трона. Про Станниса можно сказать всякое, но глупцом он не был. Он знал, что из Джоффри вышел бы ужасный король.

Бриенна знала, что расслышала его правильно, но все же не удержалась и переспросила:

_Джоффри был не его сыном?_

– Нет.

_Откуда вы знаете?_

Сир Джейме ответил почти незамедлительно:

– Потому что он был моим.

На мгновение Бриенна запуталась. Как мог Джоффри быть ребенком сира Джейме? Станнис был непреклонен в своих принципах: он ни за что не стал бы воспитывать незаконнорожденного племянника своей жены как родного. Если Станнис признал мальчика своим, то лишь потому, что считал, будто это правда. Желудок Бриенны кувыркнулся, когда она осознала:

_Он был ваш… и вашей сестры?_

– Именно так, миледи. – Говоря это, он едко улыбался, и впервые за все время Бриенна узнала того Джейме Ланнистера, о котором как-то рассказывала леди Кейтилин. Прекрасного и отвратительного.

_Вы… вы принудили ее?_

Сир Джейме сделал шаг назад. Его глаза полыхнули яростью, а красивое лицо скривилось, нахмурившись, когда он выплюнул:

– Так вам было бы приятнее? Вы предпочтете считать меня чудовищем, взявшим свою сестру силой. Не хочется вас разочаровывать, но это она положила всему этому начало… хотя, откровенно говоря, я едва помню, когда именно это началось, так юны мы были. Сомневаюсь, что вы поймете, но я любил ее.

В его голосе звучала нежность, которую в любой другой ситуации Бриенна сочла бы романтичной. От осознания же, что он говорил о своей сестре, ей становилось дурно. И все же некоторое напряжение отпустило ее: она не отправила сегодня в покои к Сансе насильника.

_Если я и разочарована, –_ сказала она, – _то лишь тем, что здесь два чудища, а не одно._

Сир Джейме, казалось, оценил иронию подобных слов, исходящих от такой, как она, потому что улыбнулся:

– Пожалуй, три. Джоффри был гораздо чудовищнее, чем я или вы.

_Каким же он еще мог стать, с такими-то родителями._

Затем ей пришла в голову жуткая мысль.

_Королева Ширен?_

Сир Джейме покачал головой.

– Ширен истинная Баратеон. Когда Станнис увез Серсею на Драконий Камень, мне редко выпадала возможность с ней видеться. Она ненавидела это место и, я думаю, ненавидела и Ширен тоже.

_Почему?_

– Потому что у нее были шрамы. Потому что она была неидеальная. Потому что она была не от меня.

Бриенна содрогнулась. Леди Кейтилин всегда нелестно отзывалась о Леди Драконьего Камня. Женщина, возлегшая с собственным братом, предпочитавшая своего чудовищного сына своей законнорожденной дочери… и именно эту женщину любил сир Джейме.

– У Таргариенов братья женились на сестрах, и никто не возражал, – продолжил сир Джейме, пожимая плечами, словно в этом не было ничего такого.

Это было лишь наполовину правдой. Бриенна подозревала, что люди всегда возражали, но Таргариены устанавливали собственные законы. Она фыркнула:

_Ваш сын был таким же жестоким и безумным, как любой из них, по вашему же собственному признанию._

Сир Джейме лишь вновь пожал плечами:

– Да, и моя сестра, возможно, тоже. Но оба они теперь мертвы.

_Как и Таргариены._

Она не сказала «от вашей руки», но он и так это услышал. Он снова попытался выдавить едкую улыбку, но она задержалась на мгновение и угасла, прежде чем он заговорил:

– Я все ждал, когда же мы доберемся до Эйериса.

_Вы убили своего короля._

– Как и вы, если верить определенным источникам.

У Бриенны внутри что-то оборвалось:

_Я бы никогда не причинила вреда Ренли._

– Я что, задел за живое? Значит, у чудища все же есть чувства.

Бриенна ничего не ответила ему. Уже многие годы она была вынуждена думать о том, как подвела Ренли, вынуждена помнить, как сквозь ее пальцы хлестала горячим потоком кровь, когда она держала его в объятьях.

– У нее действительно есть чувства, – резким тоном продолжил сир Джейме. – И, держу пари, весьма нежные. Я вас не виню, Ренли определенно был хорошеньким юношей, вот только к несчастью для вас предпочитал таких же хорошеньких юношей...

_Чего вы хотите?_ – рявкнула Бриенна.

– Что?

_Вы признаетесь мне в своих грязных поступках, пытаетесь вызвать у меня неприязнь. Если вы так жаждете умереть – завтра вы можете получить свое. Но зачем приводить леди Арью домой, зачем мило беседовать с леди Сансой, если на самом деле вам хочется, чтобы вас сожгли?_

– В этом будет определенная ирония, – тихо сказал сир Джейме, – в моем сожжении.

Это был не ответ, но что-то в его голосе остановило Бриенну от дальнейших вопросов. Вместо этого она стала наблюдать, как он несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, прежде чем продолжить:

– Эйерис любил огонь. Тогда в мире было меньше драконов, так что ему приходилось довольствоваться диким огнем, когда он хотел припугнуть врагов. Или друзей. Или какого-нибудь невинного мальчишку на побегушках, которому не повезло оказаться не в то время не в том месте. Я смотрел, как Рикард Старк поджаривался в собственных доспехах, в то время как Брандон удушал сам себя, пытаясь освободить отца из пламени. – Продолжая свой рассказ, сир Джейме глядел в пустоту, словно перед ним вновь восстали призраки былых дней. Бриенна знала, что Эйерис был сумасшедшим, но она никогда не представляла, каково это – присягнуть такому человеку, наблюдать, как он творит невообразимые вещи, и ничего не предпринимать. Она почувствовала укол сочувствия. – Конечно, я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Я поклялся защищать Короля, а Король утверждал, что его лучший защитник – огонь. Каждую ночь, когда я стоял на страже у дверей в покои Эйериса, слушая, как он издевается над своей женой, я размышлял: должна ли та клятва, которую я принес в Септе Бейлора с белым плащом вокруг плеч, взять верх над той, которую я принес в крови и грязи в Королевском лесу? Я отвечал себе: «да» и уходил в себя; я думал о Серсее и ее красоте, о Тирионе и его проделках. Я исполнял свой долг рыцаря Королевской Гвардии.

Он тяжело и рвано вздохнул.

– Но потом Рейегар был убит, все мои братья были в разъезде, а у городских ворот стоял мой отец. Когда он отдал город на разорение вместо того, чтобы спасти его, Эйерис был вне себя от ярости. Он велел мне принести ему голову моего отца. Как бы вы поступили на моем месте? Если бы Ренли попросил вас принести ему голову кого-то из вашей родни?

_Ренли бы никогда..._

– Мне все равно. Я убил Эйериса не ради отца. Я убил его ради незнакомых мне людей, людей, которых я и не встречал никогда. Полмиллиона людей. – Теперь в голосе сира Джейме звучало отчаяние, слова лились из него потоком, словно он не мог это контролировать. – Эйерис всегда был чрезмерно подозрительным – настолько подозрительным, что велел по всему городу спрятать запасы дикого огня. Когда он понял, что ему не победить, он приказал своему пироманту поджечь их. Он все повторял, «Сжечь их всех!». Не знаю, думал ли он, что сгорит вместе с ними, или останется стоять неопаленным посреди пепла как короли древности. Так или иначе, первым я убил пироманта, прежде чем он успел передать приказ за пределы тронного зала. После этого Эйерис уже не был таким неустрашимым; он заскулил, обмарался и пополз от меня по ступенькам к Железному Трону. Когда мой меч пронзил его плоть, я подумал, «Король не должен так легко умирать». И все же он лишь булькнул и рухнул мне под ноги. Последний король-дракон.

Он посмотрел на нее, его зеленые глаза блестели. Ожидая чего-то, хоть Бриенна и не могла сказать, чего.

– Я по-прежнему чудовище? – дерзко спросил он.

« _Да_ , – хотелось ответить ей, – _хороший поступок не искупает плохого_ ». Однако она не смогла заставить себя сказать этого. Он обнажил перед ней свою душу, подначивая осудить его, как делал весь остальной мир. Вместо этого Бриенна сказала:

_Возможно, в мире больше разных чудовищ, чем мы можем себе представить._

Тогда он выдохнул, а его плечи слегка расслабились. Бриенна не знала, какого ответа он ожидал, и она не могла понять, был ли ее ответ лучше или хуже ожидаемого.

– И что же за чудовище вы? – спросил он, снова поднимая на нее взгляд.

Бриенна помедлила мгновение, не зная точно, как ответить.

_Поневоле_ _._

– Могу себе представить, – отозвался сир Джейме. – Эйерис был единственным человеком из всех, кого я знал, который действительно _хотел_ превратиться в огнедышащую тварь. Женщин с подобными мечтами мне встречать не доводилось.

Бриенна едва не рассмеялась.

_Превращение было самой легкой частью. Я не скучаю по тому, чтобы быть женщиной._

Это было ложью лишь наполовину.

– Тогда отчего же поневоле? – спросил он.

_Некоторые из женихов… они были не как ваш… не как Джоффри. Ни один из них не был истинным рыцарем, и многие едва ли были достойны своих гербов, но смерти они не заслуживали. Я_ _не_ _хотела_ _убивать_ _их_ _._

Рассказывать ему об этом она тоже не хотела. Даже заговорив, Бриенна удивилась – почему из всех людей она решила излить душу мужчине, который только что признался в любовной связи с собственной сестрой.

И все же в то же время это был человек, вернувший Арью Старк домой. Он был обходителен с леди Сансой, а его подарки были более чем великодушными. Если его рассказ правдив – а в этом она не могла сомневаться – убив Безумного Короля, он спас полмиллиона жизней. Он сбивал ее с толку, выводил из себя и, казалось, видел насквозь.

– Но вы все же убили их, – заметил он. В его тоне не было обвинения, лишь понимание, хотя казалось невероятным, что он мог понимать такое.

_Убила. –_ Бриенна продолжила, явно не в силах остановиться. – _Или… или это сделала леди Кейтилин. Я чувствую такую... злость, когда они терпят поражение, но эта злость не моя. Она принадлежит ей. Она жжет так горячо и яростно, что я не могу ее сдерживать. Огонь… если я не стану испускать его, боюсь, он поглотит меня, я знаю, он меня уничтожит. Возможно, это делает меня трусихой, но я знаю, что не могу умереть. Я не могу умереть – что тогда будет делать Санса? По крайней мере, так я говорю себе после. Когда все происходит, я не могу думать. Когда все происходит, я… я перестаю быть собой, становлюсь всего лишь продолжением магии Кейтилин, ее горя и ее гнева. Может, раньше я и была женщиной, но не теперь. Теперь я оружие._

Ее признание вырвалось у нее невольно, но она так долго сдерживалась. Тысячу раз она почти что сказала леди Сансе и тысячу раз сказала себе самой, что девушке и без того нелегко. Не нужно добавлять ей очередную ношу.

Она чувствовала, что сир Джейме смотрит на нее, но не могла поднять глаз, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Она знала, что жалка. Какой смысл быть драконом, если сердце остается по-девичьи робким?

Когда она наконец подняла взгляд, сир Джейме глядел на нее с чем-то, что могло быть лишь жалостью. Какая-то искорка в глубине живота подсказывала ей подняться на дыбы, расправить огромные крылья и обратить его в пепел за то, что осмелился ее жалеть. Вместо этого она сказала:

_Вы так и не ответили на мой вопрос._

– Не ответил, правда?

Это было не приглашением к дальнейшим вопросам, но и не прямым отказом, так что Бриенна попробовала снова.

_Почему вы рассказали мне все это?_

– Леди Кейтилин поручила вам защищать леди Сансу. Приложив все усилия, чтобы ее руку завоевал лишь самый достойный рыцарь.

Он сделал паузу, словно это отвечало на ее вопрос.

_Да,_ – подтвердила Бриенна.

– Совесть не позволила бы мне, чтобы вы принимали решение, не зная обо мне всего. И хорошего, и плохого.

В этом свете его слова казались почти благородными. И все же она не могла решить, было ли в нем больше хорошего, чем плохого, или наоборот.

_Леди Санса принимает решение, а не я. Это ей вы должны все рассказывать. Ее сердце вы должны завоевать._

Сир Джейме лишь пожал плечами:

– И все же ваше я нахожу куда более интересным.

_Не нужно издеваться надо мной._ – Внутри нее вспыхнул старый гнев. Она снова видела глумливые лица людей Ренли, лежащую у ее ног в грязи красную розу.

Она чувствовала, как гнев рокочет внутри нее, а сир Джейме вздрогнул, словно мог это слышать.

– Я никогда не издевался ни над вами, ни над вашей подопечной, – поспешно сказал он. – Ваша история достойна стать песней, а рыцарь, которому все же удастся завоевать сердце Сансы, станет настоящим героем, не сомневаюсь. – В его голосе слышалась почти что тоска.

_Вы не верите, что это будете вы._

Осознание настигло ее раньше, чем она произнесла это. Стоило ей это сделать, как она поняла, что это правда: леди Кейтилин говорила об Истинном Рыцаре, который завоюет сердце Сансы. Сир Джейме каким-то образом был одновременно и лучше, и хуже, чем Бриенна его воображала. Его деяния, хоть и порицаемые, были деяниями великого героя, но его первое признание по-прежнему звенело у нее в ушах. Конечно, Истинный Рыцарь не мог совершить нечто такое чудовищное, как стать любовником собственной сестры. И все же, напомнила себе Бриенна, королева Серсея мертва, а Санса уже так долго была одна.

Прежде чем она успела слишком погрузиться в свои мысли, сир Джейме снова заговорил:

– Я не могу просить о чем-то, за что не смогу отплатить. Мой отец велел мне исполнить это задание… я подумал, что драконье пламя могло бы подарить мне конец, достойный песни.

Он сообщил о своем смертном приговоре так же непринужденно, как говорил обо всем другом, но он на миг опустил глаза, прежде чем снова встретиться с Бриенниными.

_Вы_ _лжете_ _._

– Я поведал вам сегодня целую кучу невиданных вещей, а вы сомневаетесь в этом? – оскорбленно спросил он.

_Вы рассказали мне немало правдивых вещей, так что я могу понять, когда вы обманываете меня._

Мгновение он глядел на Бриенну, а затем вздохнул.

– Поверите ли вы, что это было правдой до того, как этот разговор начался?

Она почти поверила. Ничто в его поведении не вопило о желании умереть, он уже продвинулся дальше, чем многие другие, но третье испытание, несомненно, было самым благородным способом погибнуть: она подозревала, что это важно для него.

_А теперь?_ – с осторожностью спросила Бриенна.

– Теперь… я не стану причинять вам еще больше боли, миледи. Я слышал, вы пощадили кого-то однажды?

Так и было, хоть Бриенна и не знала, кто поведал ему об этом. Она сомневалась, что упомянутый мужчина стал бы рассказывать кому-то о своем поражении.

_Однажды, –_ сказала она.

– Почему?

_Я знала его… раньше,_ – призналась Бриенна, хотя причина крылась не в этом. – _Возможно, он не любил ее, но она возненавидела бы меня, если бы он сгорел._

– Не могу представить, как она могла бы ненавидеть вас, – негромко сказал сир Джейме, словно утешая ребенка. Глупо, но на мгновение ребенком она себя и почувствовала.

_Возможно. Но она единственная на свете любит меня. А ненавидеть меня легко._

Он нахмурился. Снова жалость. На мгновение внутри у нее все всколыхнулось, а потом:

– Это у нас с вами общее, – тихо сказал сир Джейме.

Тогда она и разглядела трещину в его маске, через которую он выплевывал правду. Казалось, он был одинаково доволен быть и порицаемым, и превозносимым, но быть понятым? Он бежал от этого, даже раскрывая самые темные свои секреты.

Жаль, в таком случае, что Бриенна не позволит ему убежать от нее.

_Люди ненавидят вас лишь потому, что вы хотите этого._

Он вскинул брови, но удивление мелькнуло на его лице лишь на мгновение:

– Вот, значит, как вы думаете? – сказал он, и ему почти удалось придать голосу небрежности. – У вас дар говорить мудро, миледи, но я задаюсь вопросом, где вы научились этой мудрости.

_Я знаю, что это – притворяться такой, какой тебя представляют люди,_ – просто ответила Бриенна.

– Да неужели? – Он улыбнулся – Бриенна знала, что эта улыбка будет мерещиться ей долгими ночами. – У тебя не очень-то хорошо получается.

_Как и у тебя, Цареубийца._

Улыбка стерлась с его лица, но его взгляд секунду оставался мягким и почти что преисполненным надежды, прежде чем он отвел его. Сир Джейме глубоко вдохнул, а когда снова посмотрел на Бриенну, она увидела, что он опять натянул на лицо свою очаровательную маску.

– Я заметил, что вы не сожгли меня дотла. Я преуспел в своих ухаживаниях? Теперь меня ожидает последнее испытание?

_Ожидает_ _._

– Могу ли я спросить, в чем оно заключается? Или вы будете держать меня в неведении до самого утра?

Бриенна в кои-то веки с наслаждением почувствовала себя хозяйкой положения.

_Ваше последнее испытание несложное: показать себя в бою._

Сир Джейме уставился на нее.

– И это все, что вы мне скажете?

_До_ _завтрашнего_ _утра_ _._

Сир Джейме лишь пристально глядел на нее в ответ, но этому взгляду недоставало огня, и на мгновение Бриенне показалось, что в уголках его губ прячется призрачная улыбка. Он будто собирался повернуться, но перед этим сказал:

– У меня остался лишь один вопрос к вам на сегодня, миледи. Я думал об этом уже некоторое время, еще задолго до того, как встретил вас.

Бриенна сделала паузу, озадаченная:

_Так_ _задайте_ _его_ _._

– Как так получается, что ваше пламя не плавит лед этой башни?

Бриенна с трудом подавила порыв рассмеяться, давая тот же самый ответ, который дала день и вечность назад:

_Магия_ _._

Он снова улыбнулся – слегка и искренне – прежде чем поклониться ей:

– Тогда до завтра.

_До_ _завтра_ _._

Бриенна наблюдала, как сир Джейме пересекает двор и шагает к богороще, до тех пор, пока его не поглотила тьма.

Утром она сразится с ним. С рассветом она станет гореть и изламываться, а проснется снова женщиной, с мечом в руке. Сир Джейме был лучшим мечником в Семи Королевствах, когда Сансу заточили в башню, и, возможно, по-прежнему им остается. Какая-то ее часть жаждала жара и безумного натиска боя, но ужас, который она ощущала, был безграничен. Если она победит, сир Джейме погибнет, и Бриенна никогда не простит себя. Возможно, и Санса никогда ее не простит, хотя если думать над этим долго – становилось больно.

Но если победит он, если его репутация вполне заслужена или если Бриенна позволит ему взять верх, потому что не смогла иначе, тогда… проклятие будет снято. Она снова станет женщиной, а Санса станет свободной. Санса выйдет замуж за сира Джейме. Она будет счастлива, а Бриенна будет счастлива за нее.

Тогда Бриенна посмотрела вверх, на башню. Обычно она подлетала к окну и беседовала со своей леди, спрашивая ее мнения о подарках, о рыцаре, который предстал перед ней. В окошке Сансы все еще виднелся отблеск свечи, можно было взлететь сейчас и спросить ее, что она думает о сире Джейме, хотя Бриенна подозревала, что уже знает. Но Арья не спустилась вслед за сиром Джейме и его оруженосцем во двор, а сестрам Старк нужно было многое обсудить; Бриенна не станет им мешать. Вместо этого она свернулась калачиком на льду и закрыла глаза. В голове вертелись мысли, когда она погружалась в сон, и Бриенна не знала, хочется ли ей, чтобы настало утро.

Ее сны были яркие и странные. Сир Джейме бился с драконом, глаза у которого были словно тлеющие угли, а она наблюдала со стороны. Она попыталась кинуться к нему на помощь, но обнаружила, что ее окружают ледяные стены. Бриенна оказалась в башне Сансы, а ее тело было втиснуто в уродливое красное платье, которое она надевала на встречу со своим вторым женихом. Она пыталась докричаться до сира Джейме, но стоило ей закричать, как из ее драконьей пасти с рыком извергался белый жгучий огонь. Башня вокруг нее треснула и раскололась, не выдержав жара драконьего дыхания. Бриенна падала вниз, вниз, вниз, ее кости ломались и дробились от столкновения с падающими обломками, и она завопила, несясь навстречу к земле.

Когда Бриенна проснулась, она снова была человеком, и глаза ее оказались мокры от слез.

* * *

<*> Перевод песни взят с сайта [7kingdoms.ru](https://7kingdoms.ru/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BD%D1%8F_%D0%BE_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B8_%D0%B8%D0%B7_%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%8B%D1%85_%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B9_%D0%B8_%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B5_%D0%A1%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B7).


	4. Глава 4. Третье испытание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Правила третьего испытания просты: вы должны показать себя в бою. Сегодня, сир Джейме, вы сойдетесь со мной в поединке. Если вы победите, проклятие будет разрушено. Если вы проиграете...  
> Ее голос дрогнул, и властность, с которой она обычно объявляла правила испытания, испарилась. Джейме хотелось как-нибудь подбодрить ее, хотелось, чтобы морщинка между ее бледных бровей разгладилась.  
> Вместо этого он сказал:  
> – Я постараюсь не проиграть.  
> Она полуискренне улыбнулась, расправляя плечи и вскидывая меч в исходную позицию.  
> – Хотелось бы мне вам верить.

_Стоило Бриенне его увидеть, как она поняла, что ничем хорошим это не закончится._

_Он улыбнулся, глядя на нее снизу вверх, так, как улыбался всегда: словно она не заслуживала ничего, кроме жалости._

_– А тебе так идет, – сказал он не менее надменно, чем до войны. Должно быть, он тяжело переживал свои потери, однако, казалось, ничто не могло лишить его лоска._

_Три дня спустя он вернулся из деревни с полными подарков руками. Он преодолел мили ступенек, и Санса радостно ахнула, когда он вошел в ее покои – зарумянившийся от напряжения, что лишь подчеркнуло его красоту._

_Он не был Джоффри, Бриенна знала это, но чем дольше продолжался их разговор, тем сильнее щемило ее сердце. Ему ни за что не снять проклятье, как бы сильно Сансе ни хотелось этого._

_Бриенна мимолетно подумала, знает ли об этом он сам, не просто ли это благородный способ воссоединиться с его Королем. Она знала, что он дойдет до третьего испытания, но также она знала, что если им придется сразиться, он проиграет._

_И все же ей не хотелось убивать его. Когда он спустился со знаком отличия от Сансы на затейливо украшенном доспехе, Бриенна ожидала его во дворе в почти человеческом обличье. Все ее тело жгло: теперь она была куда более хрупкой, ее слабая плоть едва сдерживала мощь магии Кейтилин._

_Он хорошо сражался – она знала, что так будет. Если бы Бриенна не знала его раньше, и слишком хорошо, соблазн позволить ему победить был бы велик. И все же он упал на спину, его меч улетел куда-то вдаль по льду, а Бриенна воткнула свой клинок совсем рядом с его головой._

_Глазомер у нее был прекрасный, и они оба это знали._

_– Я сдаюсь._

_Услышав два этих слова, она почувствовала: внутри нее поднимается огонь. Обратное превращение было не менее болезненным, кости трещали, росли и перестраивались, сквозь кожу прорастали чешуйки._

_По крайней мере, в этот раз она была к этому готова. В этот раз она собралась с духом, возвращая себе контроль ровно настолько, чтобы поглядеть Лорасу Тиреллу в глаза и произнести:_

_– Беги._

* * *

Подрик разбил для них лагерь в богороще – единственном месте в Винтерфелле, в котором еще теплилась жизнь. Чардрева со своими кроваво-красными лицами тревожили Джейме, и все же это было лучше, чем спать во дворе, продуваемом всеми морозными ветрами.

Джейме знал, что если бы он не провел целый день, карабкаясь по проклятым бесконечным ступенькам (должно быть, он стареет, Подрика вот подъем как будто совсем не вымотал), он пролежал бы без сна всю ночь. Его беседа с драконом, с Бриенной, словно вывернула его наизнанку и заставила чувствовать странную легкость одновременно.

Погружаясь в беспокойный сон, Джейме показалось, что он снова услышал ее голос. Девичий голос, милый, но густой, поющий:

_Скажите, где милый мой, добрый сир?_

_Где друг мой зеленоглазый?_

_Он клялся, что любит меня лишь одну,_

_Что дев краше не видел ни разу._

* * *

Он открыл глаза в криптах под Винтерфеллом. Каждую статую и каждую гробницу покрывал иней, и хоть Джейме был нагим, как младенец, холода он не ощущал. Значит, все это ему снится.

Его шаги эхом отдавались во тьме, и стоило ему пожелать света, хоть какого-нибудь, он услышал, как рядом с мягким свистом вспыхнуло пламя, повернулся – и увидел меч, будто бы торчащий из холодных камней, на которых он сам лежал несколько мгновений назад. Клинок пылал синим огнем, и Джейме без усилий вытащил его из земли.

Он повернулся и ощутил, как сердце в груди екнуло. Изваяния в крипте были не Старками, а его собственной семьей. Здесь был Джоффри, его статуя будто дымилась в холоде подземелий; рядом с ним – Серсея, с по-прежнему сияющими золотыми кудрями; последней грозной фигурой был отец: камень не сделал его холоднее, чем при жизни. И силу отцовского неодобрения Джейме ощущал не менее отчетливо. С каждым шагом он чувствовал, как вес неизбежного провала все сильнее давит ему на плечи.

_Еще один утраченный ради бессмысленной затеи наследник, отец. Она совсем девчонка, и замок ее мне ни к чему._

Сама эта мысль словно призвала ее, но это была не та Санса, которую он повстречал в башне. Это была девочка из Королевской Гавани, маленькая, нежная и хрупкая. Всего лишь ребенок. Ее огромные голубые глаза переполняли слезы, когда она сказала:

– Вы не позволили Эйерису убить вашего отца, сир Джейме. Почему же вы позволили Роберту убить моего?

Джейме пытался придумать ответ, хоть какой-нибудь ответ, который успокоил бы ее, но не успел он ухватиться и за тончайшую соломинку, в криптах эхом разнесся другой голос.

– Вы спасли Лианну Старк, сир Джейме. Почему же вы не спасли моих детей? Почему же вы не спасли меня?

Его тело повернулось к Элии, не успев отдать отчет разуму. Перед ее ночной сорочки был пропитан кровью, натекшей из головы младенца, которого она прижимала к груди. За ее подол цеплялась маленькая девочка в разорванном и окровавленном платьице.

– Я не знал… я не мог… я должен был убить Эйериса, – выдавил Джейме.

– Вы никогда не были Истинным Рыцарем. Как вы вообще могли подумать, будто сможете завоевать меня? – Когда Джейме повернулся обратно к Сансе, она снова была взрослой, но насмешливое выражение ее лица напоминало ему скорее его сестру, чем девицу, так благосклонно принявшую его подарки.

– Я никогда не хотел вас завоевывать, – возразил Джейме. – Вы не настоящая Санса, просто скоморох в моей голове.

– Скоморохи скоро будут здесь, и ты не будешь к этому готов.

Джейме заозирался, услышав знакомый голос. Он не мог понять, откуда знает его, воспоминание ускользало, как шелк сквозь пальцы.

Он растерянно уставился на стоящую перед ним женщину. Он мог бы поклясться, что знает ее голос, и все же она казалось абсолютно незнакомой.

Она выше него и шире в плечах, подумал Джейме. Кроме того, заметил он со смущением, она стояла перед ним нагой. Ее формам недоставало изгибов, но она несомненно была женщиной.

Он поднял меч, и синее колышущееся пламя осветило ее лицо. Прелестной ее назвать было никак нельзя; черты ее были крупные, нос выглядел так, будто его не раз ломали. И человеком она, казалось, была не совсем; ее щеки усыпали крошечные переливающиеся чешуйки, водопадами перетекающие на широкие плечи и ниже, на грудь и мускулистые руки

_Веснушки_ , глупо подумал Джейме.

Женщина поймала его взгляд, и Джейме не смог бы сказать, отразился ли в ее глазах его меч или они сами по себе были словно синий пламень. Он где-то уже видел эти глаза, если бы ему только вспомнить...

– Дай мне меч, – сказала она, – скорее, они приближаются.

«Какой меч?» – хотел спросить Джейме, но не успел он произнести и слова, как в его левой руке появилось оружие – близнец того, что он держал в правой. Сталь вспыхнула, когда он передал меч ей, и клинок воспламенился.

Откуда-то из глубин тьмы донесся рокот. Джейме огляделся в поисках Сансы и Элии, но они обе исчезли.

Они остались вдвоем во тьме, и рокот нарастал.

– Ты готов, Джейме? – спросила она.

Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, спросить, откуда ей известно его имя, но смог лишь закричать. Правую руку пронзила ослепительная вспышка боли, и Джейме резко проснулся. Он открыл глаза и увидел холодный, яркий солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь красные листья чардрев. Подрик рядом с ним еще спал, так что Джейме поднялся так тихо, как только мог.

Утренний воздух был неподвижен и свеж, как и в предыдущее утро, и все же в нем как будто повисло нечто странное. Когда Джейме шел назад во двор Винтерфелла, все вокруг казалось гулким и пустым: синего дракона нигде не было видно.

– Кого-то потеряли?

Джейме резко развернулся, потянувшись к мечу, который он легкомысленно оставил на своей походной постели. Узнав говорившую, он застыл. Она была точно такой, какой он видел ее во сне, хоть в этот раз она оказалась одета в вареную кожу, а не только в свою собственную.

В холодном свете дня ее черты оказались еще более плачевны: огромные губы едва прикрывали кривые зубы, а волосы цвета соломы безжизненно свисали на плечи. Однако те пленительные, похожие на чешуйки синие отметины остались, лишь подчеркивая невероятную синеву ее глаз.

– Вы – это она, – выдохнул Джейме. – Бриенна.

Она как будто неуютно поежилась под его пристальным взглядом, однако продолжила дерзко глядеть вперед.

– Доброе утро, сир Джейме.

Какая-то часть его недоумения, должно, быть, отразилась у него на лице, потому что уголки широкого Бриенниного рта приподнялись вверх, когда она сказала:

– Вы готовы к последнему испытанию?

– Я должен показать себя в бою.

Бриенна кивнула. Джейме снова оглядел ее одежду – на первый взгляд она показалась ему темной кожей, однако когда Бриенна шевельнулась, на темных сине-черных чешуйках заиграл свет. Доспех.

– Я должен показать себя в бою с вами?

Бриенна снова кивнула:

– Вы не так глупы, как кажетесь.

Едва заметный озорной проблеск в ее глазах сделал их еще чудеснее, и Джейме смог лишь выдавить:

– О.

Бриенна лишь смотрела на него, словно ожидая, что он снова заговорит. Его голову как будто переполнила сотня мыслей одновременно, но главным, что он вспомнил, было то, как леди Санса бережно кладет меч Джендри обратно в его руки и улыбается, отказываясь от последнего подарка.

– Стойте тут, – сказал Джейме, кинувшись назад в богорощу. Он слышал, как Бриенна зовет его, но решительно шагал в лагерь, где Подрик только начал моргать, просыпаясь.

Джейме аккуратно развернул мягкую кожу, скрывающую его последний подарок. Он улыбнулся.

Бриенна ждала его во дворе со смутно раздраженным выражением на лице. Какую-то часть Джейме так и подмывало разозлить ее еще сильнее, однако видимое напряжение в ее теле заставило его остановиться. Если это с ней ему придется сражаться за свободу Сансы, лучше не выводить ее из себя сейчас, когда каждая минута приближает их бой.

Вместо этого он протянул ей свой последний подарок, держа его на раскрытых ладонях. Бриенна лишь глядела на него, морщинка между ее бровей залегла еще глубже.

– Возьмите его, – настойчиво сказал Джейме.

Пальцы Бриенны мазнули по его собственным, когда она с опаской взяла у него оружие. Она держала его так, словно оно было сделано из стекла.

– Я преподнес его Сансе, но она сказала, что ему найдется лучшее применение в чьих-то других руках, не в ее. Вы велели мне найти «подарок, который защитит вашу леди»: так кто же защитит ее лучше, чем вы?

– Она не нуждается в том, чтобы защищать ее от вас.

– Возможно. – Джейме приподнял собственный меч, и по темной стали пробежала точно такая же кроваво-красная рябь. – Вы знали, что эти мечи перекованы из Льда?

Бриенна удивленно вскинула бледные брови, а затем на ее лице проявилось недоумение.

– Великого меча Неда Старка?

– Именно его. Мой отец всегда был алчен до валирийской стали, – когда Джейме продолжил, по его затылку поползли колючки стыда, – Светлый Рев давно утерян, и его раздражало, что у менее знатных домов есть что-то, чего нет у нас. Когда Станнис и моя сестра заняли трон после Роберта, Серсея проследила, чтобы Лед оказался в руках нашего отца. Тайвин переплавил великий меч, чтобы выковать эти: один для меня, один для Джоффри. Я рад, что теперь этот меч будет носить кто-то, кто его достоин.

Пальцами правой руки Бриенна обхватила рукоять меча, а левой провела по прожилкам на стали.

– Я слышала, что валирийская сталь делает того, кто ее носит, искуснее в бою. Это правда? – спросила она голосом мягким и полным восхищения.

– Я лучший мечник Вестероса с восемнадцати лет, – пожал плечами Джейме, – но меч сделал меня лучше.

– Это очень щедрый подарок, сир Джейме, – сказала Бриенна, – и очень глупый. Я одержала победу над каждым рыцарем, который вызывал меня на бой за последние семь лет, даже без валирийской стали.

– Но ни один из них не был мной. – Джейме ухмыльнулся ей, но когда Бриенна разглядывала меч в своих руках, озабоченная морщинка, залегшая между ее бровей, никуда не делась. Она прикусила нижнюю губу неровными зубами и наконец подняла глаза на Джейме. Его снова поразила их невинность и красота; Бриенна, казалось, помедлила мгновение, делая неровный вдох. Внезапно она сделалась ужасно юной, и Джейме пришлось напомнить себе, что ей вряд ли больше двадцати пяти. Едва она открыла рот, чтобы заговорить, как во двор, спотыкаясь, явился Подрик, все еще пытаясь кое-как опоясаться мечом.

Бриенна моргнула и закрыла рот, снова словно замыкаясь в себе.

– Правила третьего испытания просты, – сказала она, когда Подрик подбежал к тому месту, где они стояли, и не подозревая, что своим приходом что-то испортил. Он перевел взгляд с Джейме на Бриенну и снова на Джейме и округлил глаза, когда она продолжила: – Вы должны показать себя в бою. Сегодня, сир Джейме, вы сойдетесь со мной в поединке. Если вы победите, проклятие будет разрушено. Если вы проиграете...

Ее голос дрогнул, и властность, с которой она обычно объявляла правила испытания, испарилась. Джейме хотелось как-нибудь подбодрить ее, хотелось, чтобы морщинка между ее бледных бровей разгладилась.

Вместо этого он сказал:

– Я постараюсь не проиграть.

Она полуискренне улыбнулась, расправляя плечи и вскидывая меч в исходную позицию.

– Хотелось бы мне вам верить.

Воздух будто совершенно замер на секунду. Джейме мог слышать резкие вдохи Подрика, чувствовать каждый кристаллик льда в воздухе, видеть каждый отблеск света, отражавшийся от клинка Бриенны. Он выдохнул, вступая в танец, который был для него второй натурой. Когда их мечи встретились впервые, Джейме поймал взгляд Бриенны и не смог удержать расплывающуюся по лицу улыбку. Бриенна была сильнее, чем он предполагал, конечно. Он обругал себя за то, что недооценивал ее, хотя его кровь так и пела от предвкушения. Если этой битве суждено стать для него последней, она будет хороша.

Бриенна, казалось, не разделяла его энтузиазма. С каждым взмахом его меча, который она отбивала с видимой легкостью, морщинка между ее бледных бровей все углублялась. Она не пыталась атаковать его в ответ, лишь позволяла ему бесплодно нападать на нее с нарастающим недовольством, не отступая при этом ни на дюйм.

– Ну же, женщина, – сказал он, выписывая мечом смертоносную дугу, которую она просто отразила, как и все предыдущие. – Я дал тебе валирийскую сталь не для того, чтобы ты отмахивалась ею от меня, как от назойливого насекомого. Покажи мне, на что ты способна.

– Нет.

У Джейме была наготове сотня колкостей, способных спровоцировать ее, но он придержал язык, услышав в ее голосе дрожь. Хоть она с легкостью блокировала его выпады, он видел, что все ее тело дрожало. При ближайшем рассмотрении ее нахмуренные брови оказались признаком скорее боли, а не раздражения, и она морщилась всякий раз, когда их мечи встречались.

– Ты сдерживаешься, – прорычал Джейме, удваивая натиск. – Тебе больно.

Если он и был прав, она ничем этого не выдала. И все же если Джейме и был в чем-то лучше, чем в фехтовании, так это в том, чтобы выводить противника из себя.

– Вы выглядите усталой, миледи. Может, вам уже нужна передышка?

Бриенна не потрудилась ответить, твердо сосредоточившись на том, чтобы отражать его выпады, а он все наступал и наступал, тыча своим клинком и заставляя ее пятиться.

– Право, я ожидал, что ты будешь соперником получше. Видимо, не стоило ждать многого от женщины, пусть и затронутой магией.

Бриенна продолжала игнорировать его. Звон мечей отскакивал от холодных стен Винтерфелла. Вдоль ее лица сбоку прокатилась бисеринка пота.

– Видимо, мужчины в лагере Ренли были куда слабее, чем я представлял. – Джейме отчаянно пытался скрыть, как учащается его дыхание, слова срывались с его губ беспрепятственно. – Я бы спросил, пришлось ли тебе сосать его член, чтобы попасть в Радужную Гвардию, но мы оба знаем, что его интересовал лишь рот Лораса Тирелла. Его я тоже не виню – мальчишка определенно смазливее тебя.

Наконец Джейме заметил проблеск гнева в ее глазах, и Бриенна сделала шаг вперед, парируя его удар с силой, от которой у него кости затрещали.

Джейме улыбнулся.

– Какая досада, для тебя, что я побеждаю, – продолжил Джейме, хотя он вовсе не чувствовал уверенности в своей предполагаемой победе теперь, когда Бриенна наступала. – Что ты станешь делать без своей леди, когда не нужно будет ее охранять? Отправишься обратно на свой остров и выйдешь за какого-нибудь разваливающегося безземельного рыцаря, который будет согласен трахать тебя в полной темноте? Каково будет чувствовать это, зная, что когда-то ты могла обратить его в пепел? Мне тебя жаль.

Эти слова оказались волшебными. Взревев, Бриенна бросилась вперед, едва не лишая его равновесия.

Джейме догадывался, что она будет сильна, но он и не подозревал, что она к тому же окажется быстра. Пес мог бы голыми руками переломить Джейме пополам, но Джейме всегда был быстрее, поэтому они были на равных. Бриенна была не настолько крупной, как Пес, и не такой сильной, но она была быстрее, чем Джейме предполагал возможным. Он пригнулся, уклоняясь от ее рубящего удара, как раз вовремя, в последний момент встречая ее клинок своим.

Затем они летали, сталкивались, танцевали под стремительный ритм, который был слышен лишь им двоим. Каждый раз, когда Джейме бросался вперед, она встречала его удар, оттесняла назад, вынуждая обороняться. Более ничтожный человек заявил бы, что ее сила колдовской природы, однако мощь ее мускулистых конечностей была слишком осязаемой, а напряжение в ее теле и то, как она кряхтела от усилий, выдавало ее человеческую суть.

Джейме тяжело дышал, когда ему удалось ускользнуть от нее и отдышаться мгновение.

– Так-то лучше, – пропыхтел он. – Теперь я вижу, как ты победила столько зеленых оруженосцев и межевых рыцарей.

Бриенна раздраженно фыркнула, и Джейме воспользовался возможностью, молниеносно атаковал и порезал кожу на ее бедре. Он был почти удивлен, увидев, что порез расцвел красным – он-то едва ли не ожидал, что ее кровь окажется серебристо-синей и мерцающей.

Бриенна не стала смотреть на свою рану, слишком опытным бойцом она была для такого, но ее синие глаза округлились от шока.

– Тебе нужно лучше стараться, если хочешь и меня победить, – ухмыльнулся Джейме.

Танец начался вновь – мечи сходились, расставались и сходились снова, и искры от поцелуев стали летели во все стороны. Джейме дышал тяжело и рвано, его мускулы горели, когда он наступал и отступал быстрее, чем успевал отдавать себе отчет.

Бриенна поморщилась, переместив слишком много веса на раненую ногу, на долю секунды заставая Джейме врасплох. Этой доли секунды хватило, чтобы клинок Бриенны рассек кожу над его глазом. Он едва почувствовал это и не был уверен, что заметил бы, если бы кровь не помешала моргать. И все же он правильно распознал это ранение: это было предупреждение. Подобный удар мог быть смертельным – будь он нанесен с чуть большей силой и чуть глубже, рассечена бы оказалась не только кожа, но и череп, – но она пощадила его.

Так не пойдет. Джейме совершенно не собирался признавать, что она, возможно, была достаточно искусна, чтобы одолеть его, но в Бриенне помимо этого не было жажды крови, и к победе ее не вел инстинкт убийцы.

– Тебе все равно рано или поздно придется убить меня, – прорычал Джейме. – Или так, или позволить твоей маленькой леди за меня выйти.

Бриенна пропустила его слова мимо ушей и грациозно ускользнула, когда он ударил, держа меч двумя руками, едва не потеряв при этом равновесие.

– Ты бы действительно допустила, чтобы она вышла за такого, как я?

Сталь вспыхивала в белом солнечном свете.

– За человека без чести?

Сталь пела посреди руин.

– За человека, который ее никогда не полюбит?

Сталь ударялась о сталь с сокрушительной силой.

– Подведешь леди Кейтилин?

Молчание. Бриенна будто застыла, занеся меч для удара.

– Спустя столько лет.

Молчание.

– Подведешь леди Сансу?

Молчание.

Джейме предпринял еще одну попытку, с трудом дыша, нарушая опустившуюся на двор почти что неестественную тишину.

– Нарушишь свою клятву?

С ревом, достойным львицы, Бриенна бросилась вперед, сыпя ударами, которые Джейме едва успевал блокировать. Их сила чуть не сбила его с ног. В конце концов ее быстрый пинок заставил его рухнуть на колени.

Еще один пинок выбил меч из его руки, а затем он уже глядел прямо в поразительные синие глаза Бриенны – она нагнулась и одной рукой схватила его за волосы, заставляя поднять лицо.

– Ты не знаешь о моих клятвах ничего, – прошипела она.

Джейме улыбнулся.

– Разве?

На этот раз пришел черед Джейме застать ее врасплох – он ударил кулаком в рану на ее бедре. Бриенна зарычала от боли и упала на колени, выпуская его волосы, а он снова схватил свой меч. Он оказался недостаточно проворен, и Бриенна с силой вдавила его в землю.

Он позволил ей держать себя так всего миг, прежде чем подмять ее, ударяя ее запястье о землю, чтобы выбить меч у нее руки. Ее тело под ним было теплым, мускулы ее бедер между его собственными – крепкими. Стоило это предвидеть – она вновь поменяла их местами, выворачивая свои запястья из его хватки.

Подрик что-то кричал, но Джейме не обращал на него внимания, слишком занятый женщиной, в этот самый миг вдавливающей его лицо в грязь. Он чувствовал, как колотится сердце в груди, как из легких вырывается горячее дыхание. Бриенна наконец достаточно разозлилась, чтобы дать ему умереть, а Джейме вдруг обнаружил, что ему хочется жить.

Хоть он и сопротивлялся ее хватке, противостоять силе Бриенны, ее ярости он не мог. Он чувствовал, как с губ так и норовят сорваться слова, его смертный приговор: «Я сдаюсь».

Словно читая его мысли, Бриенна остановилась. Она отняла руки от его запястий, от его лица и резко села прямо, не слезая с него.

Тогда-то Джейме и услышал смех.

Он неловко повернулся, Бриенна все еще сидела на нем, шокированно застыв, – их оказалось меньше, чем он представлял, эхо пустого двора умножало их жестокий лающий смех. И все же людей было достаточно, чтобы заставить бешено бьющееся сердце Джейме рухнуть куда-то вниз. Их компания была разношерстной – темнокожие выходцы с Летних Островов, белокурые лиссенийцы и по меньшей мере один жирный дотракиец. Перекрикивая их гвалт, смуглый дорниец заорал:

– Цареубийца думал, что сможет победить дракона, а на деле и с бабой не смог совладать!

Мужчины разразились новыми раскатами грубого смеха, и Джейме с нарастающим ужасом осознал, что точно знает, кто они такие. Он лихорадочно заозирался, ища Подрика, и со вздохом облегчения обнаружил, что они с Бриенной отделяют его оруженосца от Бравых Ребят.

До него доходили слухи, что их шайка по-прежнему орудует в Вестеросе, пользуясь вызванной мирным временем расслабленностью государства. Когда его отец призвал Кровавых Скоморохов (а именно так их называли все, кто хоть что-то о них знал) в Вестерос, Джейме сделалось не по себе. Славу этим типам принесли вовсе не их честь и преданность, и они остались недовольны своим жалованием, когда Тайвин Ланнистер вознесся, а его внучка оказалась на Железном Троне. Тайвин выплатил им столько, сколько пообещал, и ни медной звездочкой больше – Джейме подозревал, что уж этого оскорбления они точно не забыли.

Человек с сальной козлиной бороденкой поднял руку, призывая к тишине, и шайка мало-помалу притихла.

– Приношим наши ишкренние ижвинения, Шареубийша, – прошепелявил Варго Хоут. – Мы бы ни жа што не штали вмешиватьшя, ешли бы подумали, што вы… жаняты.

Раздалась очередная волна насмешек, и Джейме вдруг болезненно осознал, в какой позе они находятся. _Можно подумать, нас застали за любовной игрой, а не за дракой._ Затем его поразила другая мысль – Бриенна по-прежнему оставалось в своем весьма человеческом обличье. Рукой, скрытой от чужих взглядов, он стиснул ее бедро, и она глянула на него сверху вниз.

Джейме мог бы заорать: почему она не превращается? Этому наемничьему сброду ни за что не устоять против пламени синего дракона. Она встретилась взглядом с Джейме и слегка покачала головой, видимо, зная, что он хотел ей сказать.

– Почему? – едва слышно спросил Джейме, понимая, что у них есть считанные секунды, прежде чем Скоморохи потеряют терпение.

– Я не могу это контролировать. Я не превращусь обратно, если только вы не победите меня или не сдадитесь.

– Тогда я...

– Нет! Если вы сдадитесь, мне придется и вас убить, – ее взгляд метнулся к тому месту за их спинами, где по-прежнему стоял как вкопанный Подрик. – Вас обоих.

– Мы и так вот-вот все умрем.

– Выходит, вы трус? Может, мы выживем. – В ее ярких синих глазах светилась такая сталь и решимость, что на долю секунды Джейме поверил ей – его сердце встрепенулось от какого-то чувства, не бывшего страхом. Этого хватило.

Он едва заметно кивнул, и Бриенна легко поднялась на ноги, протягивая ему свою огромную ладонь, чтобы помочь и ему встать.

– Боюсь, если вас интересует леди Санса, вам придется подождать своей очереди, – сказал Джейме, оглядывая шайку взглядом с нового, более выгодного ракурса. Тринадцать – он, Бриенна и Подрик могли сразиться с тринадцатью. _Уже усталые, уже израненные._ Он бросил взгляд на разрез на Бриеннином бедре и понадеялся, что никто из Скоморохов не успел его заметить – очень уж усиленно они таращились на ее лицо.

– Я и впрямь шобиралшя жабрать леди Шаншу шебе, но вштреша ш вами штала для меня приятной неожиданноштью. Как только я ражделаюшь ш шынком лорда Ланништера, я отпраждную это, трахнув дочку лорда Штарка, – выплюнул Хоут, и его глаза-бусинки почернели от злобы.

– Леди Сансу никто не _заберет_ , ее хорошо защищают.

Что-то перевернулось в желудке Джейме, когда все глаза обратились на Бриенну, и он страстно пожелал, чтобы она не заговаривала вовсе.

– И кто ее защищает? Ты? – ухмыльнулся дорниец, демонстрируя полный рот поломанных, гнилых зубов. – Ей понадобится кто-то получше, чем уродливая сука, чтобы защититься от нас.

– Нам обещали дракона, – брызжа слюной, заявил Хоут, вдруг поглядев в небо, словно вообразил, будто эти слова могут его призвать.

– И вы его нашли. – Бриенна выступила вперед, и сердце Джейме оборвалось. _Глупая_ _,_ _упрямая_ _,_ _храбрая_ _..._

Во вновь раздавшемся зычном хохоте слышалась кровожадность, а лысеющий септон в замызганном балахоне сказал с визгливым смешком:

– Гляди-ка, Рорж! Ты сможешь поиметь дракона!

Бриенна едва заметно дернулась. Подрик вышел вперед, вставая по другую руку от Бриенны.

– Я… я думаю, вам стоит убраться отсюда, – сказал Подрик на удивление ровным голосом, и Джейме ощутил прилив гордости и усиливающегося тошнотворного ужаса одновременно.

С лица септона немедленно испарилось веселье, и он отделился от шайки и подошел к Поду:

– Сколько тебе, парень? – Голос у него был высокий и мягкий, он струился из его горла, пока слезящиеся глаза септона обшаривали тело Подрика.

– Семнадцать.

– Хмм… слегка староват для меня, но ты смазливенький. Будь хорошим мальчиком, помалкивай, и, возможно, я уговорю остальных оставить тебе жизнь, когда закончу с тобой.

Септон шевельнул пальцами, будто желая протянуть руку и пощупать, но не успел он этого сделать, как мощный удар клинка валирийской стали снес его голову с плеч. Рука Джейме, сжимавшая рукоять, была напряжена, все тело готово к атаке, но Бриенна его опередила – и теперь помимо синих веснушек ее бледную кожу покрывали капли крови, а ее взгляд сделался твердым.

На секунду воцарилась тишина – обе стороны наблюдали, как труп септона валится на землю.

– Шуку оштавьте мне, – велел Хоут, и двор наполнился звуками дюжины вынимаемых из ножен мечей. – Других двоих убейте.

Джейме мимолетно подивился, когда это все успело стать так просто – он с удовольствием сразился бы с врагом, которого ему действительно хотелось повергнуть, не будь ситуация настолько плачевной.

Пытаясь по мере сил приглядывать за Подриком, за Бриенной, вскоре Джейме все же потерял из виду обоих, слишком был занят тем, что рубил направо и налево, стараясь держать Скоморохов на расстоянии. Он велел себе сосредоточиться и не забывать, что он не сможет защитить никого, если умрет.

Прошла, казалось, целая вечность ударов, уколов и уворотов, прежде чем один из врагов наконец упал; труп дорнийца соскользнул с клинка Джейме, и тот почувствовал, как скользит под пальцами рукоять меча, влажная от крови.

На долю секунды – прежде чем место дорнийца занял какой-то урод без носа – Джейме краем глаза увидел Подрика, вытаскивающего свой окровавленный меч из груди одного из врагов.

Должно быть, они побеждали. У Джейме было чувство, что он сразил человек двадцать за последние минуты, или часы, или дни. Когда безносый издал предсмертный всхрип, Джейме наконец оглядел взглядом двор – как оказалось, заваленный трупами. На миг ему безрассудно показалось, что победа за ними, пока в самом углу двора он не заметил какое-то копошение. Бриенну прижали к стенке, за правую руку ее удерживал грузный лиссениец, а за левую – Хоут. Джейме должен был добраться до нее. Он дал безносому трупу рухнуть и перешагнул через тело, намереваясь прийти на помощь Бриенне, пытавшейся вырваться от двоих схвативших ее мужчин.

Щиколотку пронзила резкая боль – кто-то ухватил ее хлыстом, выбивая землю у Джейме из-под ног, и он ударился лицом о лед. Перевернувшись на спину, Джейме обнаружил, что над ним стоит жирный дотракиец с хлыстом в одной руке и блестящим аракхом в другой. Меч Джейме оказался выбит из руки и улетел, скользя по льду, прочь.

Джейме в отчаянии приподнялся на локте, пытаясь снова дотянуться до меча и замечая, как на периферии зрения мелькает аракх. Лезвие разрубило морозный воздух, и Джейме поспешил убраться с его пути...

… недостаточно быстро.

Руку обожгла холодная боль, и из черной дыры, которая всего несколько секунд назад была его запястьем, полилась кровь. Джейме мог лишь глядеть. Мир плыл перед глазами, все звуки превратились в слабое жужжание, в звон в ушах.

Жирный дотракиец по-прежнему маячил над ним, снова замахиваясь, но прежде чем аракх успел выписать свою последнюю смертоносную дугу, дотракиец замер. Джейме вытаращился, увидев, как из плетеного доспеха показался кончик темного клинка, и аракх со звоном рухнул на землю – а следом за ним и его обладатель.

Когда Бриенна наклонилась над Джейме, он разглядел на ее рту кровь – _ее что, ранили?_ – но в ее синих глазах читалась невыразимая мягкость.

– Мне очень жаль, Джейме, – тихо сказала она, – будет больно.

Джейме, пребывавшему в полном замешательстве, оставалось лишь смотреть, как Бриенна кладет ладонь туда, где когда-то была его рука, а потом он закричал. Ее жар был подобен свежевыкованному металлу, и Джейме мог бы поклясться, что видел дымок, поднимающийся от того места, где кожа превращалась в открытую рану.

К уголкам глаз уже начала подкрадываться чернота, когда Джейме посмотрел на обрубок своей руки. Бриенна убрала ладонь, показывая, что кровь остановилась, а плоть была обугленной, но чистой.

Выглядела Бриенна почти так же плохо, как он себя чувствовал – краска сбежала с ее некрасивого лица, когда она опустилась перед ним на колени.

– Как ты это сделала? – выдавил Джейме, когда мир вокруг начал погружаться во тьму. Она ответила, и ее голос звучал словно во сне, который он видел уже тысячу раз:

– Магия.


	5. Глава 5. Пробуждение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бриенне снова снился сон.
> 
> На этот раз ее кошмары были не более чем воспоминаниями: кровь Скоморохов, окропляющая ее правую руку, пока она рубила и резала их мечом. Даже пав, они как будто одерживали над ней верх, загораживая своими погаными телами воздух и небо. Она хотела вырваться, хотела снова вдохнуть, взлететь, но...
> 
> Мои крылья… где мои крылья?

Бриенне снова снился сон.

На этот раз ее кошмары были не более чем воспоминаниями: кровь Скоморохов, окропляющая ее правую руку, пока она рубила и резала их мечом. Даже пав, они как будто одерживали над ней верх, загораживая своими погаными телами воздух и небо. Она хотела вырваться, хотела снова вдохнуть, взлететь, но...

_Мои крылья… где мои крылья?_

Она проснулась, жадно глотая воздух, словно была на грани утопления. Ее глаза были открыты, но она обнаружила, что впервые за долгие годы не видит неба – вместо яркой, чистой синевы над ней было лишь темная древесина. Бриенна резко села и едва не закричала от боли, пронзившей голову. Ее дыхание было по-прежнему прерывистым, и она почти не замечала, что ее спины касаются чьи-то мягкие руки, пока знакомый голос не произнес:

– Дыши, дыши, Бриенна. Ты в безопасности. Ты в безопасности.

Затем одна из этих мягких рук оказалась у нее под подбородком, и Бриенна повернула голову и встретилась взглядом с круглыми голубыми глазами Сансы.

– Что… – прохрипела она сиплым со сна голосом. – Санса, как… что… ты не ранена?

Озабоченная морщинка между бровей Сансы испарилась, и она тихо рассмеялась.

– Нет, я не ранена. Все кончилось, Бриенна. Свершилось. Мы свободны. – Санса провела большим пальцем по Бриенниной щеке и заправила ей за ухо прядь волос. Бриенне едва достало времени осознать смысл услышанного, прежде чем лицо Сансы начало морщиться. – Ты спала несколько _недель_ , Бриенна. Я думала… я боялась, вдруг ты никогда...

На глазах Сансы заблестели слезы, и она глубоко вздохнула, сглатывая, а затем кинулась в объятья Бриенны. Она крепко обхватила Бриенну за шею, и ее теплые слезы закапали на Бриеннину ключицу.

Бриенна неуверенно протянула руку и погладила Сансу по волосам, второй рукой обхватив ее за тонкую талию. В последний раз, когда Бриенна обнимала Сансу, они мчались в Винтерфелл, и ее тело в Бриенниных руках казалось совсем крошечным. Теперь обнимать и быть обнятой казалось странным – Бриенна настолько не привыкла к нежным прикосновениям, что некоторое время чувствовала какое-то потрясение. Она чуть сильнее стиснула Сансу, позволяя себе найти утешение в объятьях, и вдохнула цветочный аромат ее волос. Долгое время она не знала ничего кроме висящего в воздухе плотного запаха льда или удушающей вони горелой плоти и расплавленной стали. В этой нескончаемой холодной пустоте она почти и забыла, что есть на свете луга, и на них растут цветы.

Санса порывисто отстранилась. Она уселась на краешек постели и яростно вытерла глаза краешком рукава.

– Только погляди на меня, всю тебя слезами залила, когда должна была утешать. – Она соскользнула с Бриенниной постели, поспешно вытирая оставшиеся слезы и собираясь, тем самым вдруг отчетливо напомнив Бриенне леди Кейтилин. – Ты, должно быть, голодна, хочешь пить.

Санса кинулась к двери и велела кому-то в коридоре как можно скорее принести бульона, а Бриенна стала осматриваться. Комната выглядела точно так же, как ее прежние покои в Винтерфелле, но это было невероятным. На самом деле, в ее нынешнем положении невероятным казалось все, хотя кроме ее собственного недоумения никаких признаков, позволявших подвергнуть происходящее сомнению, не наблюдалось.

Санса вернулась к ее постели и сунула Бриенне в руки чашку с водой.

– Выпей все, пожалуйста.

Санса наблюдала, чинно сложив руки перед собой, как Бриенна осушает чашку. Ощущать прохладную воду на потрескавшихся губах было великолепно, хоть голова и гудела по-прежнему. Санса забрала у нее чашку и наполнила заново, а потом вернула с еще одним строгим взглядом. Бриенна выпила и ее, и Санса выглядела удовлетворенной, наливая воду в третий раз и ставя чашку на стол, чтобы Бриенна смогла дотянуться. Внезапно вся ее предыдущая напористость испарилась, и Санса сделалась странно нерешительной, переводя взгляд со стула, стоявшего у постели, на саму постель.

Ее нерешительность сбила Бриенну с толку – они с Сансой семь лет провели вдвоем, и Бриенна не могла и представить, чтобы Санса испытывала в ее обществе неуверенность. Они понимали одна другую без слов, и все ближе узнавали друг друга, идя бок о бок по тернистому пути женщин, хоть одну из них в ту пору назвать женщиной и было сложно. За эти годы Бриенна переслушала все истории, которые Санса только могла вспомнить о своих братьях и сестре, о том, как Робб катал ее на спине, о том, как она ловила малыша Рикона, когда тот бежал куда не следовало. То, с какой непринужденностью Старки касались друг друга, было Бриенне тогда в диковинку – она была непривычна к теплым прикосновениям, и мысль о том, что Сансе теперь хочется быть к ней поближе, казалась столь же удивительной, сколь радостной. Настолько удивительной, на самом деле, что Бриенна не знала, как показать, что она это приветствует. В конце концов она решила слегка подвинуться, освобождая место, чтобы Санса села рядом.

Санса воспользовалась возможностью и вновь заключила Бриенну в объятья, устраиваясь так, что, несмотря на разницу в росте, Бриеннина голова оказалась у нее на груди. Санса провела пальцами по жидким волосам Бриенны, и Бриенна почувствовала, что и ее глаза покалывает от слез. Она не могла вспомнить, когда последний раз чувствовала себя настолько защищенной. И все же какая-то ее часть оставалась настороженной, словно и комната, и кровать, и объятье могли в любой момент исчезнуть. Она хотела поймать этот миг, прижать его к груди, лелея, но сперва нужно было убедиться, что это все взаправду.

– Где мы? – спросила она, отчасти боясь ответа.

– В Винтерфелле.

Сердце Бриенны упало. И не стоило надеяться...

– Видела бы ты это, Бриенна, – продолжила Санса, и не подозревая о печалях своей компаньонки. – Я думала, что двор наверняка затопило, но лед не таял; он… растворялся в воздухе, как туман. Это должно было быть жутко, башня обрушилась прямо у нас под ногами, но мы чувствовали лишь спокойствие, будто просто плавно опускались вниз. Когда мы приземлились, туман был настолько плотным, что я не видела Арью, хотя стояла на расстоянии вытянутой руки от нее. Когда он рассеялся, Винтерфелл оказался таким, каким был до смерти моей матери – лед словно бы сохранял его, защищал наш дом, пока проклятье не было разрушено.

Бриенне хотелось ей верить. Все, что окружало ее, казалось до боли реальным, от затейливой вышивки на платье Сансы до неослабевающей головной боли. И все же у нее оставалось множество вопросов, чувство неуверенности терзало ее изнутри, словно она проглотила змею.

– Как? – спросила Бриенна. – Как было разрушено проклятье? Он не победил меня.

_Сир Джейме._ Она помнила, с каким отсутствующим выражением лица он глядел на свою истекающую кровью культю. Или, быть может, это все был фрагмент того же жуткого сна – сна, полного крови, и пота, и воплей. Она понадеялась на это, ради его блага. Спрашивать ей не хотелось.

Сансу, казалось, занимали куда более приятные мысли, потому что на уголках ее губ играла улыбка, когда она ответила:

– Ему и не нужно было. Ты же помнишь слова испытания, правда?

Бриенна будет помнить эти слова до тех пор, пока не станет старой, беззубой и сморщенной, до тех пор, пока не забудет свое собственное имя.

– Показать себя в бою, – процитировала она. Было странно просто произносить эти слова, без потрескивания скрывающейся за ними силы.

Санса кивнула.

– Именно. Конкретно о тебе здесь не говорится. Это испытание можно пройти, просто защищая Винтерфелл – защищая меня – от шайки злобных наемников. Интересно… – Санса запнулась и залилась румянцем. – Иногда мне становится интересно, знала ли моя мать с самого начала, что это произойдет. Она создала испытания именно такими, чтобы он мог с ними справиться.

От того, с каким практически трепетом ее губы округлились, произнеся этот единственный слог, «он», сердце Бриенны оборвалось. Санса вся светилась мягким светом своей новой любви, а Бриенна по-прежнему была слишком воспалена, слишком вымотана и ошарашена, чтобы разбираться с клубком чувств в своем животе. Она хотела разделить радость Сансы, и часть ее – значительную часть – переполняло счастье за ближайшую подругу, за девушку, которая так долго была одна. Не могла она и отрицать, что сир Джейме был именно тем рыцарем, о котором Санса мечтала. Он был красив, этого не отнять; одним только игривому блеску его зеленых глаз и очаровательной улыбке уже было сложно противостоять, даже без гривы золотых кудрей и сильной линии челюсти. Хоть вел он себя и не без высокомерия, не требовалось много усилий, чтобы разглядеть, что это лишь маска, а под личиной Льва Ланнистеров скрывается мужчина, искренне переживающий за тех, кого он любит. Мягкость, с которой он обращался со своим юным оруженосцем, могла сравниться лишь с рыцарственностью, которую он демонстрировал по отношению к самой Сансе. Он был смел, искусен с мечом, и он ничего не хотел от Сансы – лишь освободить ее.

Именно это-то и беспокоило Бриенну. Она все еще помнила, как его губы изогнулись в горькой улыбке, когда он рассказал ей о своих отношениях с сестрой, и ей было интересно, был ли он столь же откровенен и с Сансой – она надеялась, что да. Еще Бриенна помнила резкость в его голосе, когда он выплюнул, что никогда не полюбит Сансу, никогда не _смог бы_ ее полюбить. Хотя на самом деле, говорила себе Бриенна, она подозревала, что далеко не все колкости, которыми он осыпал ее во время драки, были искренними – он говорил все это, чтобы вывести ее из себя, заставить дать ему отпор, избавить ее от боли, которую она испытывала, пытаясь сопротивляться магии леди Кейтилин. И это сработало. Ей не следует судить его по тому, что он наговорил в пылу битвы. Что за мужчина, в конце концов, мог посмотреть на Сансу Старк и не влюбиться в нее? Она была нежна, прекрасна, умна и добра – сир Джейме поймет это со временем, если еще не понял.

Эта мысль должна была утешить ее, но тугой узел ужаса в Бриеннином животе никуда не делся.

– Значит, ты любишь его? – спросила она едва громче шепота.

– Это кажется странным, да? Я едва знаю его, и все же из всех людей в мире мне хотелось бы состариться именно с ним рядом. – Щеки Сансы все еще заливал прелестный румянец, но ее слова не звучали как слова ослепленной любовью юной особы. – Когда я думала, что мне придется… когда я думала, что, быть может, это не он… я почувствовала… мне не хотелось быть свободной, если бы я не была свободна любить его.

Сердце Бриенны рухнуло куда-то в желудок, но она изо всех сил постаралась игнорировать это, продолжая спрашивать:

– А он любит тебя?

Санса улыбнулась.

– Он пока что не признавался мне, но его поступки говорят сами за себя. Я думаю, да.

– Значит, вы поженились? – спросила Бриенна, надеясь, что Санса не услышит, как слегка дрогнул ее голос.

– Пока что нет. Казалось неправильным праздновать, когда ты… я хотела подождать.

К глазам Бриенны снова подступили слезы, но радости или горя – она сказать не могла.

– Меня? – прошептала она, рассеянно перебирая пальцами ткань платья Сансы.

– Тебя, – подтвердила Санса, нежно потянув ее за прядь волос, которую она накручивала себе на пальцы. Бриенна улыбнулась, но узел в ее животе стал лишь туже.

– Мой отец как-то сказал мне, что он настолько же сильно ждет дня, когда станет выдавать меня замуж, насколько боится его, – продолжила Санса после непродолжительного молчания. – Я и подумать не могла тогда, что его не будет здесь, чтобы выдать меня. Я и подумать не могла, что моей матери не будет здесь, чтобы расчесать и заплести мои волосы перед церемонией.

Бриенна взяла руку Сансы в свою и нежно пожала ее. Санса набрала в грудь воздуха и сказала:

– Бриенна, ты выдашь меня?

Этот вопрос застал Бриенну врасплох, и на мгновение ей представилась картина – Санса, идущая по богороще с ней, Бриенной, под руку. Она знала, что Санса будет прекрасна в роли невесты, бледность ее кожи и медное сияние волос будут гармонировать с чардревами вокруг нее. Она представила, как протягивает руку Сансы сиру Джейме, чтобы он взял ее, как он будет улыбаться своей прелестной невесте, как тепло будут блестеть его зеленые глаза. Они идеально подходят друг другу, подумала Бриенна, настоящие рыцарь и дева из песни. Для нее самой в этой истории места не осталось. Она всего лишь дракон, и ее часть подошла к концу.

– Это была бы честь для меня, – ответила она с едва заметной дрожью в голосе, – и ты это знаешь… но может, лучше предложишь Арье? Твоя семья...

Санса быстро оборвала ее, поднося их ладони с переплетенными пальцами к своим губам и мягко целуя тыльную сторону Бриенниной.

– Ты моя семья, – твердо сказала она. – Ты была со мной рядом, защищала меня, составляла мне компанию и никогда не думала о себе. Я не могла бы просить о том, что дала мне ты, даже от собственной плоти и крови. Ты так долго была моей защитницей, так будет только правильно, и Арья со мной согласна. Если ты не хочешь, тогда я, конечно...

– Нет! – воскликнула Бриенна, вздрогнув, когда звук ее голоса отскочил от каменных стен. – Я не имела в виду, что я… конечно, я согласна, если ты так хочешь.

– Хочу, – с улыбкой сказала Санса. Бриенна улыбнулась ей в ответ, и все же она не могла игнорировать царапающее ее изнутри чувство. Она глубоко и медленно вдохнула, закрывая глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на приятном ветерке, доносящемся из окна.

– Прости, мне не стоило беспокоить тебя всем этим так скоро, – сказала Санса, пожимая ладонь Бриенны в последний раз, прежде чем отпустить ее. – Я оставлю тебя отдыхать – еду скоро принесут, но я все равно зайду на кухню. Если тебе что-то понадобится, кто-нибудь обязательно будет рядом, чтобы принести что нужно, а я еще зайду днем.

Санса поправила одеяла на кровати, плотно подоткнув их вокруг Бриенны.

– И я скажу Джейме, что ты проснулась, он по сто раз на дню про тебя спрашивал.

Санса улыбнулась, слегка приподнимая брови как-то по-заговорщически, будто у нее была на то причина.

Как только за Сансой закрылась дверь, Бриенна опустилась обратно на подушку, утомленная даже несколькими краткими минутами разговора. Часть ее мечтала погрузиться обратно в сон, но звон стали и потоки крови из ее сна все еще не выветрились у нее из головы. В животе у нее громко заурчало, и она вспомнила, что Санса посылала за бульоном, который еще не принесли. Она решила дождаться его, поесть и попытаться снова заснуть.

Тем временем Бриенна рискнула встать. Ее конечности казались невесомыми и налитыми свинцом одновременно и не совсем подчинялись ее воле. И все же она откинула покрывала и спустила ноги с края кровати; каменный пол ужасно холодил подошвы ног. Однако это чувство придало уверенности, и Бриенна осторожно встала. Кровь прилила к голове, и она схватилась за столик, чтобы удержаться, пока темнота перед глазами постепенно рассеивалась, оставляя ее стоять у постели, пошатываясь разве что слегка. На столе у противоположной стены обнаружился неглубокий таз, а рядом с ним – кусок мыла, и Бриенна внезапно ощутила острую потребность вымыться. Она сделала несколько осторожных шажков к столу и обнаружила, что ноги не позабыли, как ходить. Вода в тазу, как и следовало ожидать, оказалась холодной, но встряска от холода была приятна, когда Бриенна провела сначала влажной тканью, потом мылом, потом снова тканью по теплому со сна затылку, под мышками, между бедер. Хоть ей по-прежнему хотелось принять настоящую ванну, она почувствовала себя свежее.

Ее телу становилось лучше, но воздух в комнате оставался спертым, так что Бриенна аккуратно направилась к окну. Сквозь стекла лился белый солнечный свет, и она отодвинула шпингалет, распахивая окно, чтобы выглянуть во двор. Бриенна едва поверила своим глазам – двор был точно такой, как рассказывала Санса, все стало таким же, каким и было до проклятья. Теперь везде в Винтерфелле кипела жизнь – от конюшен до тренировочного двора. Бриенна разглядела Арью, сражающуюся с молодым оруженосцем сира Джейме, Подриком, – оба были хороши, хотя Бриенна подозревала, что у Арьи было преимущество. Подрик как будто сдерживался, то ли из-за пола Арьи, то ли из-за ее размера, а может, из-за всего сразу; как бы то ни было, она с ним так не церемонилась и, как Бриенна и предполагала, скоро опрокинула его на лопатки. Он воспринял свое поражение благодушно, со смехом позволяя ей помочь ему подняться.

Кто-то негромко постучал в дверь, и Бриенна подпрыгнула. Ожидая увидеть служанку с кухни с бульоном, она пригласила:

– Войдите.

Это оказалась не служанка.

На пороге ее комнаты стоял сир Джейме, глядя на Бриенну так, словно она была призраком. Он выглядел по-прежнему – так же раздражающе красив, как она и помнила, хотя высокомерный блеск в его глазах и едкая улыбка пропали. Как пропала и его правая рука, и Бриенна не смогла удержаться, скользнув взглядом вниз, на его рукав; там, где раньше была рука, которой сир Джейме держал меч, теперь зияла пустота. На долю секунды ей захотелось расплакаться. Его сила, плавность его движений, уверенность и непоколебимость каждого его удара были прекрасны; она всегда знала, что его семья отличается гордостью и свирепостью, однако лишь сразившись с ним, Бриенна поняла, почему люди прозвали его Львом Ланнистеров. Теперь он стоял на пороге ее комнаты, одетый в простые северные вещи, и выглядел так, словно пожалел, что вообще постучался.

– Сир Джейме, я...

– Простите, – сказал он, – что побеспокоил вас. Санса сказала, что вы проснулись, и я… я просто… хотел вас проведать. Мне стоит оставить вас...

– Нет… – начала Бриенна, пытаясь несколькими быстрыми шагами пересечь комнату. У ее тела, однако, были другие планы, и она дошла лишь до середины, прежде чем перед глазами все поплыло и она запнулась. Но вместо того, чтобы упасть на холодный пол, Бриенна обнаружила, что ее прижимают к теплой груди, обнимая за талию сильными руками.

Ноги по-прежнему не вполне слушались ее, а кружащаяся голова оказалась на плече сира Джейме. Он поддерживал ее с такой очевидной легкостью, что на мгновение Бриенна подумала – вот каково, должно быть, чувствовать себя девой из песни – слабой, прелестной и склонной падать в обморок при малейшем беспокойстве. Она подумала – вот каково, наверное, быть Сансой, быть той женщиной, которую сир Джейме мог бы...

_Ох,_ осознала она, в то время как ее ноги оторвались от пола, _да я влюблена в него._

Бриенна крепко зажмуривалась те несколько секунд, которые ушли у сира Джейме на то, чтобы пересечь комнату. Эти несколько мимолетных мгновений она еще могла представлять себя маленькой, красивой и любимой, пока сир Джейме нес – _нес_ – ее на руках, придерживая за бедро теплой ладонью.

Бриенна вдруг отчетливо осознала, что, к своему смущению, одета лишь в сорочку, и жар его ладони на ее голой коже сделался почти что мучителен, пока вдруг не исчез, и она оказалась аккуратно уложена на кровать. Когда он отпустил ее, Бриенна безуспешно попыталась натянуть сорочку, чтобы прикрыть ноги. Но мгновение на лицо сира Джейме вернулась его дразнящая улыбка, отчего сердце Бриенны предательски кувыркнулось. Раздосадованная, она напустила на себя самый упрямый и угрюмый вид и снова посмотрела на него.

– В этом не было необходимости, – сказала она, скрестив руки на груди.

– Позвольте не согласиться, – любезно ответил сир Джейме, – если вы собирались потерять сознание, подобно изнеженной девице, поступить иначе было бы не очень по-рыцарски с моей стороны.

– Я не _теряла сознания_ … – начала она, но он лишь рассмеялся. Его смех был низким и мелодичным, без намека на горечь, которая ей помнилась; он счастлив, ну еще бы, ведь ее выздоровление ознаменовало его скорое бракосочетание с Сансой. Бриенна решила порадоваться за него.

Она знала, что должна поздравить его, но прежде чем смогла заставить себя сформулировать слова, его смех сошел на нет.

– Я счастлив видеть, что вы в порядке, миледи. Я боялся, что… – он нахмурился, и Бриенне захотелось коснуться его и утешить. Вместо этого она подтянула колени к груди и стала ждать, что он скажет дальше. – Мейстер сказал, что не знает, чем вызван ваш продолжительный сон. Он лишь предположил, что магия леди Кейтилин, должно быть, уже покидала вас, когда вы… – Он неопределенно помахал культей в воздухе. – Он думает, что то, как вы направили свою магию, когда были уже ослаблены, нанесло огромный урон вашему телу. Я не мог… меня беспокоила мысль о том, что вы могли отдать свою жизнь, чтобы спасти меня.

Некоторое время Бриенна не могла придумать ни единого слова, чтобы ответить ему. Когда они разговаривали под башней, даже его уязвимость выглядела наглой, но теперь Бриенне казалось, что она должна относиться к нему бережно. Она улыбнулась, пытаясь не показывать свои кривые зубы, и тихо сказала:

– Теперь, когда вы убедились, что этого не произошло, надеюсь, вы сможете предаться более приятным мыслям.

Сир Джейме кивнул, слегка улыбаясь в ответ. Беспокойство, однако, не покинуло его, когда он продолжил:

– Кроме того, я хотел извиниться. То, что я наговорил во время драки… я говорил это не искренне...

– Я знаю, – мягко перебила его Бриенна, – вы говорили это, чтобы разозлить меня, чтобы я дралась как следует. Это не означает, что некоторые из тех вещей не были правдой.

Сир Джейме, казалось, собирался возразить, так что Бриенна продолжила:

– Лорас _и впрямь_ смазливее меня. Хотя насчет того, чтобы вернуться на мой остров и выйти за какого-нибудь разваливающегося безземельного рыцаря, вы ошиблись – в Штормовых землях не осталось ни одного, кто согласился бы на мне жениться.

Ее прямота, очевидно, поразила его, хотя его взгляд, когда их глаза встретились, был теплым.

– Вы не… – начал сир Джейме, но его прервал стук в дверь. На этот раз за дверью действительно оказалась служанка с дымящейся миской в руках.

– Я возьму это, – сказал сир Джейме, и девушка стрельнула взглядом на его отсутствующую руку, прежде чем с опаской протянуть ему миску и закрыть, уходя, за собой дверь.

Он аккуратно поставил миску на стол рядом с Бриенниной постелью, хотя немного бульона все же пролилось ему на руку, и он отдернул ее, приглушенно шипя.

– Боюсь, теперь я весьма бесполезен, – сказал сир Джейме окрашенным горечью тоном.

– Прошло всего несколько недель. Вы еще приспособитесь управляться левой рукой.

Он издал безрадостный смешок.

– Вы добры, миледи, но мне уже никогда не стать таким, как прежде. Я был величайшим мечником в Вестеросе, а больше и никем. Придется смириться с этим.

Что-то горячее и злое вскипело внутри Бриенны впервые с того момента, как она проснулась:

– Вы потеряли руку, сир Джейме, и больше ничего, – рявкнула она, впрочем, немедленно пожалев об этом, когда он вздрогнул. Она продолжила, уже мягче. – Вы считаете, что у мира о вас дурное мнение? Можете сдаться, если хотите, и доказать, что они правы – Цареубийца получил по заслугам. А можете собраться и попробовать снова; они не смогут не зауважать вас за это.

Сир Джейме покачал головой.

– С другой стороны, они могут посмеяться и непременно посмеются над старым одноруким бывшим мечником, отчаянно пытающимся вернуть себе былую славу.

– Не настолько уж вы и старый, – пожала плечами Бриенна, – да и насмешек вряд ли боитесь. Я думала, львы считаются храбрыми.

– Явно не такими храбрыми, как драконы, – негромко отозвался он. Бриенна почувствовала, что краснеет, но не могла отвернуть лицо, чтобы скрыть это – оставалось лишь надеяться, что сир Джейме не заметит. Он продолжил, словно так и было: – Но, возможно, вы правы.

– Я знаю, что права, – сказала она, садясь чуточку прямее. – Когда я отдохну, я покажу вам – если вы не возражаете, что женщина станет вас учить.

Радость и сожаление мешались внутри Бриенны. Зачем она предложила ему подобное времяпрепровождение? Она вспомнила, слишком отчетливо, каково это было – когда он лежал на земле между ее бедер, какой трепет пробежал по ее телу, когда в пылу битвы их глаза встретились. Она вспомнила, как жаждала когда-то быть поближе к Ренли, как не хотела ничего, лишь бы быть с ним рядом. И все же каждый проведенный с ним миг оборачивался пыткой, она не могла коснуться его, кроме как облачая его в доспех, не могла узнать его по-настоящему, несмотря на то, что проводила с ним каждый день. В этот раз будет хуже, она это знала – она никогда не была так близка с Ренли, как была с Джейме в день их сражения, ей не были известны секреты Ренли так, как были известны секреты Джейме. Мгновение она надеялась, что он может отказаться, но он лишь улыбнулся своей мягкой, сокрушительной улыбкой и сказал:

– Это была бы честь для меня, миледи. Хорошо, когда есть чего ждать.

Бриенна нахмурилась.

– Вы имеете в виду, не считая свадьбы.

Джейме расплылся в улыбке, и его лицо озарилось.

– Да, свадьба! Кто бы мог подумать? Я и мечтать не мог о лучшем исходе – полагаю, это отучит меня быть таким циничным.

Бриенне следовало улыбнуться в ответ, следовало поздравить его и спросить, как идет подготовка, но все, что она смогла выдавить, было сухое:

– Да, полагаю, отучит.

Должно быть, он расслышал уныние в ее голосе, потому что выпрямился и поглядел на дверь.

– Мне не следовало отнимать у вас столько времени. Санса сказала мне пока что не приходить, она рассердится на меня, когда узнает. – Он улыбнулся, и сердце Бриенны пошло трещинами. – Теперь вам нужно есть и отдыхать.

– Мне нужно вымыться, – недовольно сказала Бриенна, и Джейме кивнул.

– Я велю приготовить для вас ванну, миледи.

Его едкая дразнящая улыбка вернулась на секунду, когда он указал на стоящую рядом с ней миску:

– Только съешьте сначала это, иначе, не ровен час, потеряете сознание в ванне. Мне бы не хотелось вас оттуда вытаскивать.

Он тихо прикрыл за собой дверь, оставляя Бриенну таращиться на то место, где он только что стоял. Она сделала долгий глубокий вдох, и вместе с воздухом ее наполнило отчаяние. Она надеялась – глупая, девичья надежда – что когда Санса наконец станет свободной, когда чары падут и все пойдет своим чередом, возможно, у нее появится… что-то. Она не ожидала ни награды, ни магического преображения ее мужеподобного тела или уродливого лица, но всегда потихоньку надеялась, что к тому времени, как она вернется в свое тело, которое так долго ненавидела, возможно, обретет некую силу, некое знание, которое наконец позволит ей жить спокойно.

Вместо этого она оказалась ровно той, кем была в восемнадцать – уродливой девицей, влюбленной в красивого мужчину, который собирается жениться на другой.


	6. Глава 6. Дева, Калека, Рыцарь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джейме снова и снова переживал ту краткую, кровавую битву во дворе. Он тысячу раз терял руку, смотрел, как Бриенна погибает у него на глазах, смотрел, как Скоморохи расправляются с Подриком, до тех пор, пока уже не мог вспомнить, что из этого воспоминание, а что кошмарный сон. Когда Джейме наконец проснулся, на грани между сном и явью протягивая отсутствующую ладонь, чтобы коснуться кожи с синими чешуйками, он был один.

Когда Джейме очнулся, он горел.

Боль в руке была мучительной, она поднималась вверх и пронзала все тело. Он резко сел, хоть чьи-то голоса и убеждали его лежать. Слишком больно ему было, он должен был найти рану, остановить кровь, потушить этот огонь, но… руки не оказалось на месте. Его вдруг озарило воспоминание: жар, и кровь, и шок при виде отделенной от тела руки. Как что-то, что больше не являлось его частью, могло приносить такие страдания? Мир плыл перед глазами, фокус то терялся, то появлялся вновь: Джейме вроде бы находился в какой-то незнакомой комнате, просторной, но скудно обставленной. Дни сменялись ночами, но как-то странно – Джейме не мог сказать бы, где заканчивался день и начиналась ночь. С ним говорил мейстер, но он ничего не понимал из его слов. Иногда с ним был Подрик – Джейме протягивал свою здоровую руку, и Подрик мягко пожимал ее, давая Джейме понять, что он не один. Затем возвращался мейстер и откидывал его голову назад, чтобы влить ему в горло густое и горькое маковое молоко. Джейме пытался сопротивляться, но уже начинал снова погружаться в темноту.

Вызванный наркотиком сон был ничуть не лучше – мак, может, и притуплял боль, но сны никуда не девались. Он снова и снова переживал ту краткую, кровавую битву во дворе. Он тысячу раз терял руку, смотрел, как Бриенна погибает у него на глазах, смотрел, как Скоморохи расправляются с Подриком, до тех пор, пока уже не мог вспомнить, что из этого воспоминание, а что кошмарный сон. Когда Джейме наконец проснулся, на грани между сном и явью протягивая отсутствующую ладонь, чтобы коснуться кожи с синими чешуйками, он был один.

По ощущениям, он пролежал несколько часов, прежде чем в комнату тихо вошел Подрик. В своем ослабленном состоянии Джейме не смог сдержать слез облегчения при виде своего оруженосца, быстрыми шагами пересекшего комнату, чтобы снова взять его за здоровую руку.

– Сир… сир Джейме, все в порядке. Я з-здесь. Все хорошо.

– А Бриенна?

– Жива, сир. Мы все живы.

Джейме позволил себе рухнуть обратно на подушки, морщась от пульсации в запястье и боли в голове. Под отпустил его руку, чтобы взять с прикроватного столика чашку и пузырек.

– М-мейстер велел мне дать вам это, когда вы проснетесь. Маковое молоко – от боли – и вода.

Джейме потянулся взять чашку правой рукой, только чтобы осознать, что этой руки у него нет. Он уставился на перевязанную культю, замершую в воздухе. _Значит, это был не просто кошмар._ Может, битву они все и пережили, но не все остались целы.

– М-мейстер говорит, что вы быстро поправляетесь, – заикаясь, произнес Под. – Магия Бриенны остановила инфекцию от р-распространения.

Джейме вспомнил раскаленный жар ее ладони, сосредоточенную морщинку между ее бровей, когда она, покачиваясь, сидела рядом с ним на коленях, почти настолько же вымотанная, как и он сам. Он снова посмотрел на свою культю и пожелал, чтобы она никогда и не помогала ему вовсе; было бы лучше, если бы она дала ему умереть, истечь кровью на холодных камнях. Но она была слишком благородной для подобного. _Кроме того,_ горько подумал он, _если я умру, умрет и надежда ее леди на свободу._

До этого момента он и не вспоминал о леди Сансе. Он полагал, что она должна быть свободна, если они с Подом все еще дышат, хотя как такое возможно, он не мог и вообразить.

– Под, как...

– Выпейте это, сир, – настойчиво сказал Под, снова предлагая ему воду и пузырек. На этот раз Джейме вытянул левую руку, чтобы взять чашку, и осушил ее жадными глотками. Под забрал у него чашку и протянул пузырек, но Джейме оттолкнул его руку.

– Нет уж, я предпочту боль. Расскажи мне, где я… долго я провалялся без сознания?

– Вы в Винтерфелле, – ответил Под, с хмурым выражением лица возвращая пузырек на место. – Прошло три дня.

– Три дня? – Не могло пройти так мало времени. По ощущениям, миновало несколько недель.

– Вы сняли проклятье, сир Джейме, – сказал Под, улыбаясь губами, но не глазами. – Леди Санса и Винтерфелл теперь ваши.

Джейме мог лишь глядеть на него, не веря своим ушам.

– О.

Подрика такое отсутствие энтузиазма явно поставило в тупик.

– Я знаю, вы говорили, что вам н-не нужен Винтерфелл, но леди Санса...

– Да, она очень хорошая и очень красивая, я знаю. Но награда, которая тебе и не нужна была, теряет некоторую свою привлекательность, если приходится за нее платить настолько высокую цену. – Он снова поднял свою культю, но Под лишь сердито посмотрел на него, не проявляя ни капли сочувствия.

– Она попросила сообщить, как только вы проснетесь. Хотите, чтобы я не говорил ей? – Его голос был низким и напряженным, и Джейме не мог и представить, чем обидел парня. У Джейме были основания для горечи, но у Подрика причин для такого поведения не было.

Он вздохнул.

– Нет, Подрик. Скажи ей, если она хочет знать. Возможно, мне пора начать привыкать к этой мысли.

Под ничего не ответил, но резко поднялся и направился к двери. Он закрыл ее за собой с негромким хлопком, и Джейме вздохнул. Почему его оруженосец решил продемонстрировать подростковую угрюмость, которой так долго избегал, именно сейчас? Он что, правда ожидал, что Джейме станет радоваться?

Он снова улегся на мягкую постель, надеясь погрузиться обратно в сон, но знал, что толка от этого не будет. Культю дергало, и в голове роилось уже слишком много вопросов, чтобы спокойно уснуть. Он опять поднял свою укороченную руку и уставился на белую повязку на том месте, где когда-то была его ладонь. Выглядело это совершенно неправильно – он все еще мог чувствовать кончики пальцев, они должны были по-прежнему сгибаться по его приказу, но вместо них была лишь пустота и неподвижность. Он вошел в Винтерфелл сиром Джейме Ланнистером из Кастерли-Рок, Цареубийцей, величайшим мечником Вестероса; им он надеялся и умереть. Вместо этого он лежал, слабый и трясущийся, и мысль о том, чтобы стать лордом Джейме Ланнистером из Винтерфелла, калекой, с телом, годящимся лишь на то, чтобы таскать его голову из комнаты в комнату, внушала ему страх.

К своему ужасу Джейме почувствовал, как к глазам подступают слезы, и зажмурился, прежде чем хоть одна успела упасть. _Ты уже и так калека, нет нужды становиться вдобавок плаксивым ребенком._ Голос в его голове пугающе напоминал отцовский, и Джейме подумал, что по крайней мере хоть _кто-то_ будет рад тому, как все закончилось. Калека или нет, сын Тайвина Ланнистера станет лордом Винтерфелла.

Дверь скрипнула, открываясь, и Джейме перевел на нее взгляд – в комнату заглядывала миниатюрная головка леди Сансы. Девушка улыбнулась при виде него, и Джейме изо всех сил постарался улыбнуться в ответ, хоть и знал, что получается у него далеко не убедительно. Она тихо скользнула внутрь, так осторожно, словно боялась потревожить его даже малейшим звуком.

– Приятно видеть, что вы проснулись, сир Джейме, – сказала она, все еще держась недалеко от двери вместо того, чтобы сесть туда, где сидел до нее Под.

– Приятно быть проснувшимся, миледи, – согласился Джейме. – Маковое молоко мне не очень-то по душе.

Санса нахмурилась.

– Мейстер говорит, что вы должны продолжать принимать его, от боли.

– Ваш мейстер хочет, чтобы я без сознания валялся. Я могу терпеть боль. Я _рыцарь_ , в конце концов, или вы позабыли? – сказал Джейме, чуть резче, чем собирался. Санса лишь сильнее выпрямилась, хотя в ее голосе слышалась прохлада, когда она ответила:

– И все же вам нужен отдых, сир. Оставлю вас поправляться.

Она выскользнула из комнаты прежде, чем он успел ответить, но это не особенно заботило его. _Оставьте меня наедине с моими страданиями, леди Санса, так будет лучше для нас обоих._ Несомненно, позднее он пожалеет об этом: Джейме мог смириться с нелюбимой женой, но если она будет презирать его, ничем хорошим ни для кого из них это не обернется. Она не заслуживала нести наказание за его боль.

К его удивлению, Подрик не вернулся, предпочтя оставить Джейме наедине с его унылыми мыслями. За оставшуюся часть дня его навестил лишь сморщенный пожилой мейстер, который разбинтовал его руку, обнажая культю. Джейме раньше доводилось видеть потерянные в бою конечности, и все же зрелище удивило его. При виде сшитого грубыми стежками запястья Джейме пришлось отвернуться. Мейстера, казалось, увиденное порадовало куда больше: он объявил, что рана заживает хорошо, и нанес на рубец густую мазь, а затем вновь перебинтовал руку чистыми повязками. Он также настаивал на маковом молоке, но Джейме ему отказал – гораздо категоричнее, чем Поду или Сансе. Старик лишь покачал головой, бормоча что-то про неуместную гордость, и покинул комнату.

Возможно, решил Джейме, сон лучше бодрствования. Он улегся на подушки, к своему удивлению вымотанный своим первым коротким днем пребывания в сознании. У него по-прежнему оставалась тысяча неотвеченных вопросов, и какая-то его часть не хотела засыпать, просто на тот случай, если к нему зайдет кто-то еще, но он быстро погрузился в сон. Если Джейме и видел сны, он их не запомнил.

Когда Джейме проснулся, он по-прежнему был один. Культю продолжало дергать, и настроение его оставалось мрачным, но в голове было яснее, чем в предыдущий день, и он почувствовал укол вины из-за того, как разговаривал с Подом и леди Сансой. Словно мысль о ней призвала ее, леди Санса тихо открыла дверь, проскальзывая в комнату с дымящейся миской в руках.

– Доброе утро, сир Джейме. Вы давно проснулись? – спросила она нарочито ровным и вежливым тоном.

– Буквально только что. Долго я спал?

– Весь вчерашний день и целую ночь. Уже утро. Я принесла вам завтрак.

Она протянула ему миску, и Джейме опять потянулся взять ее правой рукой, которой у него больше не было. Он отдернул руку, смущаясь, но Санса ничего не сказала, только подождала, пока он возьмет миску левой. В миске оказалась овсянка – густая и сладкая, и Джейме обнаружил, что он проголодался сильнее, чем предполагал. И все же он по-прежнему осознавал, к своему неудобству, что Санса так и сидит у его кровати, так что он поставил еду себе на колени остывать и повернулся к ней.

– Простите мне мою вчерашнюю резкость. Я был зол из-за своей утраты, не из-за вас.

– Забудем об этом, сир. Я и сама была отвлечена и обеспокоена – мне следовало понять, что вы горюете, а не оставлять вас в одиночестве, – ответила Санса. Ее слова и улыбка были добры, но напряжение по-прежнему неуютно клубилось в воздухе. Что ему сказать этой девочке, которая теперь якобы приходится ему невестой? Он решил спросить:

– Что же отвлекало вас, миледи?

К его удивлению, на глазах Сансы блеснули слезы, и она внезапно опустила взгляд на свои лежащие на коленях стиснутые руки.

– Бриенна потеряла сознание после битвы и до сих пор не очнулась. У нее нет ранений, которые могли бы вызвать такой продолжительный сон, но она не просыпается, что бы мы ни делали. Мейстер говорит, что, должно быть… что, скорее всего это связано с тем, что проклятье снято, что она наверняка скоро проснется, но я все равно беспокоюсь.

Даже представлять такое было неправильно – Бриенна не была женщиной, созданной для неподвижности. Она должна была двигаться, и танцевать, и сражаться. Мысль о том, как она лежит, тихая и бледная, и яркая синева ее крошечных чешуек-веснушек еще сильнее выделяется на фоне ее кожи, неописуемо опечалила Джейме. Однако это не его горе, напомнил он себе, Бриенна для него никто, а для леди Сансы – все. Роль Джейме – утешать ее.

– Я уверен, что мейстер прав, – мягко сказал он, – но это, должно быть, нелегко.

Санса лишь кивнула, отворачивая от Джейме лицо, чтобы торопливо стереть одинокую скатившуюся по щеке слезинку. Джейме сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, сунув в рот ложку каши, однако обнаружил, что аппетит у него внезапно пропал.

Санса не осталась надолго ни в то утро, ни в любое другое. Всю следующую неделю заботились о нем в основном она и Подрик, следя, чтобы он ел и менял повязки с регулярностью, которую – со стыдом признавал Джейме – в одиночку он соблюсти бы не смог. Хоть Под и прилежно приходил к нему, он оставался скрытным и мрачным, не давая Джейме ни единого намека, что так расстроило его в то первое утро.

Будто стремясь еще сильнее раздосадовать Джейме, Подрик неизменно немедленно покидал комнату, стоило Сансе войти, стараясь оставить их наедине. Санса, однако, явно не разделяла таких настроений – боясь, возможно, неловкости, которая будто появлялась всякий раз, как только Джейме и Санса оставались вдвоем – и часто задерживалась, когда Под приходил, чтобы ее сменить, расспрашивая его о тренировках с ее сестрой. Если Джейме и был за что-то благодарен, так это за то, что Санса никогда не оставалась у его постели надолго; Под как-то беспокойно упомянул, что большая часть ее времени занята заботами о Бриенне, и Джейме не мог испытывать из-за этого недовольство.

Если быть честным, Джейме куда больше предпочитал молчание Сансы ее попыткам завести разговор. Она всегда была обходительна и вежлива, но Джейме в ее присутствии никогда не было по-настоящему уютно. Возможно, это все из-за чувства неизбежности, которое он ощущал всякий раз, когда глядел на нее, хоть и знал, что это вздор. Награда, за которую многие мужчины умерли бы, принадлежала ему, а леди Санса заслуживала большего, чем страдать от его полуискреннего внимания следующие несколько десятилетий.

К седьмому дню его заточения комната Джейме начала казаться ему клеткой, а он сам – цирковым животным, загнанным в нее ради развлечения других. Он вышагивал по комнате, игнорируя пульсирующую боль в руке и туман в голове. Это была не та проблема, с которой он мог бы разделаться, вступив с ней в бой, а если бы и была – мир перед глазами уже начинал плыть – он больше не был бойцом. Он потерял руку, которая делала его самим собой, в обмен на награду, которой он никогда не хотел. Когда перед глазами начали взрываться звезды, Джейме позволил себе привалиться к стене, медленно втягивая воздух, чтобы в голове прояснилось. Бесполезно. Когда комната снова вернулась в фокус, шума в голове не убавилось.

Впрочем, один из голосов в его голове звучал яснее прочих. Пока его собственные тревоги, вопросы и горести гонялись друг за другом, как свора бешеных собак, воспоминание, настолько отчетливое, словно она говорила тем своим загадочным способом, заглушило их всех: _Мне очень жаль, Джейме. Будет больно_. Бриенна была права, и она поняла бы его боль от навязанного долга лучше кого бы то ни было. Хотя с другой стороны, она скорее осудила бы его за то, что он предал леди Сансу своим грубым отказом полюбить ее; Бриенна не говорила об этом, но преданность ее леди сквозила в каждом ее поступке.

Он навестит ее, решил Джейме, уже потянувшись за свежей рубашкой. Одеваться одной рукой было не так-то просто, и он не мог сказать, что совершенно преуспел, пытаясь привести себя в приличный вид. И все же он хотел повидать лишь Бриенну, а она спала и не могла осудить его за внешность.

Джейме некоторое время помедлил перед ее закрытой дверью, задаваясь вопросом, что он, собственно, здесь делает. Санса сказала, что нельзя ничего сделать, только ждать, и это едва ли была его забота, раз уж на то пошло. И все же он хотел убедиться, хотел увидеть, как вздымается и опускается ее грудная клетка, увидеть живой румянец на ее щеках, убедиться, что она всего лишь спит. Это было бы такой утратой потенциала, сказал он себе, если она умрет сейчас. Она владела мечом почти так же искусно, как он сам, и у него возникало желание сразиться с ней снова, свободным от сокрушительного давления их первой битвы.

Он слышал, как в голове звенит ее голос: правда, от которой она не позволила ему убежать – _люди ненавидят вас лишь потому, что вы хотите этого_ – и испытания, с которыми заставила столкнуться. _Выходит, вы трус?_ – спрашивала она, сидя на нем верхом, и светлые пряди ее волос щекотали ему щеку. Джейме вспомнил, как подумал, что они, должно быть, смахивают на любовников.

Она отдала последнюю крупицу своей силы, чтобы спасти его, а он эгоистично хотел от нее чего-то еще. Ему нужно было услышать ее удивительно нежный голос, посмотреть в ее чудесные глаза и не увидеть в них ничего, кроме честности. Несомненно, она сказала бы ему, что он не заслуживает ни капли ее жалости, что он должен исполнить свой долг или принять последствия своей трусости, и была бы права.

Он глубоко вдохнул и распахнул дверь.

– Ох, сир Джейме. – Голос Сансы заставил его вздрогнуть, и он чуть было не закрыл дверь снова.

– Леди Санса… простите, что врываюсь. Я лишь хотел проведать… но я вижу, что о ней хорошо заботятся.

Бриенна лежала на огромной постели, выглядя абсолютно так, словно спокойно спала. И все же в этой картине было что-то неестественное. Возможно, дело было в полной неподвижности ее черт – она казалась такой юной, когда не хмурилась на него – или в том, что она лежала, как труп, а не на боку или раскинувшись на кровати, как при обычном сне. Сердце Джейме, далеко не успокоенного ее видом, упало.

– Это очень учтиво с вашей стороны, сир. – Слова Сансы были любезны, но говорила она неискренне.

– Прошу простить меня, леди Санса, я оставлю вас с...

– Нет, останьтесь, – выпалила Санса, когда Джейме собрался уходить. – Я вела себя пренебрежительно по отношению к вам. Мне следует… то есть нам следует… мне было не до того.

– Это вполне справедливо, миледи. Вы беспокоитесь за свою подругу. – Язык любезностей всегда легко давался Джейме, но он никогда не чувствовал себя комфортно, используя его. Каждое слово, которое он произнес с тех пор, как пришел в себя, было полуложью, он словно ходил на цыпочках вокруг того вопроса, который ни он, ни Санса, казалось, не были готовы поднять. После ее первого прохладного визита он понадеялся, что она может отказать ему. Теперь неуверенность и румянец Сансы говорили об обратном, что было ему совершенно не по душе – если она искала его компании, Джейме никак не мог отвергнуть ее. Казалось, она с трудом подбирала слова, и Джейме почувствовал, как сердце начинает гулко колотиться в груди, и пожелал, чтобы она не попросила у него ничего такого, что он не в силах ей дать.

– «Подруга» – это слишком слабое слово, чтобы описать, кем мы с Бриенной приходимся друг другу, – в конце концов сказала она, и Джейме с облегчением выдохнул. – Последние семь лет лишь она составляла мне компанию – она была мне и подругой, и сестрой, и матерью, когда мне казалось, что мне недоставало всех троих. То, что ко мне вернулась Арья, кажется чудом, о котором я не смела и мечтать, но с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз, прошло так много времени. Теперь мы совсем разные, и детьми мы едва ли дружили. – Говоря это, Санса выглядела виноватой, и она поторопилась объяснить: – Мне даже не _требовалось_ говорить с Бриенной – мы настолько понимали друг друга, что слова и не были нужны. Быть без нее – это как...

Санса запнулась, бросив взгляд на то место, где должна была быть правая рука Джейме.

– Лишиться конечности? – предположил Джейме, и Санса залилась краской.

– Да. Простите меня, сир. Это глупо с моей стороны. Я не хотела сравнивать...

Джейме покачал головой.

– Незачем просить прощения, миледи.

_Я это прекрасно понимаю_ , не сказал он. Ему не хотелось призывать призрак Серсеи в это место, но он не мог не вспоминать пустоту, которую почувствовал, потеряв ее. Она отдалялась от него, постепенно, на протяжении долгих лет до своей смерти, все сильнее становясь ему чужой, но окончательное разделение оставило Джейме пустым и потерянным. Он бы и сам сказал, что это словно конечность потерять, если бы теперь не знал, каково это на самом деле.

Но Бриенна не была потеряна. Пока что.

– Вы слишком добры, – сказала Санса. – Я знаю, что теперь у меня как у леди Винтерфелла множество прочих обязанностей; я не могу просиживать здесь часами, ожидая, пока она пробудится. – Она неожиданно поднялась, поправляя невидимые складки на юбке. – Прогуляетесь со мной, сир Джейме? Посмотрим вместе, как восстанавливается Винтерфелл?

Джейме выдавил вежливую улыбку и кивнул, отступая в сторону, чтобы она могла выйти из комнаты первой. Санса позволила себе бросить последний обеспокоенный взгляд на Бриенну, прежде чем скользнуть мимо него. Джейме задержался, насколько только осмелился, вглядываясь в почти незаметно приподнимающуюся и опускающуюся грудную клетку Бриенны. _Она_ _жива_ _._ _Вот_ _и_ _все_ _,_ _что_ _тебе_ _нужно_ _знать_ _._

Он дал двери тихо закрыться за его спиной, словно шум захлопывающейся двери мог ее потревожить, и поспешил за леди Сансой. Ему уже было неловко, и то, что Санса невесомо положила свою руку на его правое предплечье, лишь усугубило это чувство. Он накрыл ее маленькую руку своей, как подобает, но даже малейшее прикосновение к ее коже казалось ужасным и неправильным. В свои восемнадцать Санса по-прежнему сохраняла детскую округлость лица, несмотря на стройную фигуру, и Джейме никак не мог выкинуть этого из головы. Если бы его сын остался жив, он был бы старше этой практически девочки, на которой Джейме должен был жениться.

Они миновали коридоры замка в тишине, хотя Сансе, казалось, хотелось несколько раз заговорить. Джейме знал, что он тоже должен вести беседу, но не мог придумать ни одной вещи, которая не была бы бессмысленной или скучной. Его брат наверняка знал бы, что сказать – Тирион всегда умел заставить людей рассмеяться, а вот Джейме вечно был слишком резким, постоянно раня вместо того, чтобы веселить.

Санса заметно собралась перед тем, как выйти во двор, где радостно суетились люди. Настроение народа было праздничным, и леди Винтерфелла знала это. Джейме пораженно наблюдал, как ее лицо из встревоженного превратилось в безмятежное, даже ее шаги по каменным плитам сделались шире. Джейме изо всех сил постарался следовать ее примеру, натянув на лицо вежливо-радостное выражение, пока Санса показывала ему быстро растущие постройки.

Хотя в целом замок уцелел после льда леди Кейтилин, деревянные строения во дворе сохранились не так хорошо – когда они с Бриенной сражались, здесь словно раскинулась голая пустошь. Но теперь кругом возводились сооружения. Воздух наполняли возгласы – просьбы помочь или подать доску или кружку эля. Люди Винтерфелла восстанавливали замок, и в том, как народ сновал туда-сюда, сквозила радость.

Санса была образцовой леди – она представляла Джейме каждого встретившегося им рабочего по имени и спрашивала об их делах. Джейме не мог не вспомнить, что Серсея едва знала имена девушек, которые прислуживали ей ежедневно: _одна из многих причин, почему она не годилась на роль королевы._ Джейме то и дело кивал, изо всех сил стараясь быть дружелюбным с винтерфеллцами, которые, в свою очередь, были дружелюбны с ним. Они были так довольны, что их леди снова с ними, что встретили его куда улыбчивее и благодушнее, чем когда-либо встречал народ Королевской Гавани – или даже Кастерли-Рок.

Это должно было подбодрить его, и в некотором роде так и вышло. Но он каждый миг болезненно помнил, что Санса представляет его людям как их будущего лорда, своего будущего мужа. Возможно, все будет не так уж плохо, думал Джейме, когда Санса вела его к конюшням: они хорошо играли на публику, а для многих благородных браков только это и было важно. Но он все равно никак не мог избавиться от всепоглощающего чувства _неправильности_ при мысли о своих прочих обязанностях как супруга и о том, что счастливый вид пары не всегда означает счастливый брак. Роберт и Лианна были превосходным символом королевства: король-мятежник и его освобожденная королева. Однако за стенами замка у них не было ничего, кроме секретов и неприязни.

Кто-то позвал его по имени с другого конца двора, и Джейме вздрогнул. Он поднял взгляд и увидел несущуюся к нему Лиарру, ее юбки бешено развевались на бегу.

– Сир Джейме! Сир Джейме, с вами все хорошо! Мы с бабушкой так переживали, но мы не хотели… ох! Леди Санса, простите меня, я… я...

Она присела в низком реверансе, и Санса покосилась на Джейме краешком глаза, позабавленная.

– Полагаю, мы не встречались, – договорила за нее Санса, жестом прося Лиарру встать.

– Это ваша Дева, миледи, – сказал Джейме, и Лиарра зарделась. – Это она научила Подрика той песне, которая так вас тронула. Лиарра и ее бабушка были так добры, что приютили нас, пока мы были в Зимнем Городке.

– Для меня честь познакомиться с вами, Лиарра, – сказала Санса, и Лиарра расплылась в улыбке, демонстрируя широкую щель между передними зубами.

– Это… это для меня честь, леди Санса, – ответила Лиарра, словно усиленно пыталась вспомнить правильные слова. Джейме и забыл, насколько она очаровательна.

– Ваша бабушка тоже здесь, в замке? – спросил Джейме. – Кажется, я пообещал устроить ее работать на кухню, если преуспею в своем задании.

Лиарра хихикнула.

– Ей ваша помощь без надобности, сир Джейме. Она устроилась сама и теперь повелевает печью.

Джейме и Санса рассмеялись этим словам, и Лиарра сделалась весьма довольна собой.

– Я не удивлен, – сказал Джейме. – Нужно будет мне пойти проведать ее как-нибудь.

– Сходите, конечно, но она вас в минуту заставит тесто месить.

– Буду ждать этого с нетерпением.

Лиарра улыбнулась и присела в реверансе напоследок, а затем бросилась обратно через двор к стайке взволнованных девчонок, осыпавших ее вопросами.

– Вы хорошо с ней ладите, – заметила Санса, и Джейме пожал плечами. – Вы правда жили у них дома, когда останавливались в Зимнем Городке?

– Да, так и было. По правде говоря, я хотел остаться в гостинице, но Подрик не дал мне отвергнуть их приглашения. И, конечно, был прав.

Санса улыбнулась при этих словах, но он знал, что улыбка была фальшивой. Она быстро сбежала с ее лица, и девушка тут же стала выглядеть отстраненной. Он что, разочаровал ее своим признанием? Видимо, ей придется привыкнуть к подобным разочарованиям, если они должны будут пожениться. Сейчас Санса могла считать его рыцарственным, но сир Джейме Ланнистер никогда не славился добротой и скромностью.

Ему не пришлось задумываться над этим долго. Они завершили круг по двору, и Джейме сослался на усталость и боль в культе. Когда они обменивались прохладными прощаниями, Джейме заметил, что Санса не сводит глаз с окна Бриенниной спальни.

– Не переживайте слишком сильно, миледи, – порывисто сказал он. – Я не знаю никого сильнее вашего дракона. Немногие мужчины могли бы победить ее, и ни у кого из них нет ни ее стойкости, ни ее преданности. Я думаю, она бы и с самим Неведомым сразилась, попытайся он отнять ее у вас, и победила бы. – В ответ Санса слабо, но искренне улыбнулась. Это была первая честная фраза Джейме за весь день. – Если другие дела требуют вашего внимания, я охотно посижу с ней вместо вас.

На секунду ему показалось, что Санса собирается отказаться, но затем она кивнула.

– Вы очень добры, сир Джейме, спасибо вам.

С того утра дела пошли куда приятнее. Ежедневные прогулки по Винтерфеллу, беседы с народом и наблюдения за тем, как продвигается строительство, давали Джейме с Сансой темы для разговоров, и неловкая тишина повисала между ними все реже и реже. Они по-прежнему избегали вопроса их предполагаемой помолвки, так что Санса застала Джейме врасплох – шесть дней спустя после их первой прогулки – когда попросила его зайти вечером к ней в солярий. День пролетел удручающе быстро, и Джейме затаил дыхание, стучась в ее дверь и не зная, что ожидает его по ту сторону.

Санса стояла возле круглого стола в центре комнаты, положив одну руку на стул темного дерева, словно ища в нем опоры. Она нервно улыбнулась, когда Джейме вошел. Как бы он ни страшился этой встречи, она уже очень отличалась от того, что он себе напредставлял – взволнованную энергичную Сансу, планирующую свадьбу с женихом, который не мог разделить ее чувств. Вместо этого Санса казалась такой же напуганной, как он сам, и Джейме обнаружил, что это нравится ему даже меньше.

– Добрый вечер, сир Джейме. Прошу, садитесь, – Санса указала на стул, в спинку которого до сих пор вцеплялась – так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. – Хотите вина?

В любой другой день Джейме отказался бы, вспомнив раскрасневшееся и злое лицо Серсеи или становившегося в течение вечера все слезливее Тириона. Теперь, однако, было самое время изменить своей привычке. Он сел и кивнул леди Сансе.

– Да, благодарю.

Она молча налила вино и поставила чашу перед Джейме, приложив чуть больше силы, чем было необходимо, прежде чем занять свое место напротив него. Было ясно, что она нервничает, и Джейме укололо сочувствием. Он знал, что его вялые проявления заинтересованности неубедительны, но он не подумал, какой эффект это произведет на саму Сансу. Она, в конце концов, семь лет прождала своего рыцаря-спасителя – должно быть, она мечтала о привлекательном юноше, который вскружит ей голову и заключит в объятья. Оказаться сидящей напротив калеки, обращавшего на нее лишь самое поверхностное внимание, должно было быть так же мучительно для нее, как все это было для него.

– Сир… – начала Санса в тот самый миг, как Джейме сказал:

– Так...

Оба резко замолчали, и Джейме прочистил горло.

– После вас, миледи.

На самом деле он толком и не знал, что собирался сказать – какую-нибудь бессмысленную банальность, вне всяких сомнений. Было проще дать ей высказаться, хоть его и страшило каждое ее слово.

– Простите меня, сир Джейме. Я хотела, чтобы этот вечер был приятным или, по крайней мере, настолько приятным, насколько возможно. Но я нахожу, что я слишком… Я не могу сидеть и болтать ни о чем, когда мне нужно столько всего сказать. Пожалуйста, простите мне мою прямоту, но я не могу облечь ее в красивые слова.

С каждым словом ее голос звучал все печальнее, и Джейме непроизвольно потянулся через стол, чтобы взять ее за руку. Она позволила ему это и кратко пожала его ладонь, прежде чем отстраниться.

– Продолжайте, – сказал Джейме настолько мягко, насколько только смог. Санса глубоко вдохнула.

– Я всегда… я всегда считала, что моя мать очень четко сформулировала проклятье. Я полагала, что, несомненно, лишь человек, которого я люблю и который любит меня в ответ, сможет снять его. Возможно, это было наивно с моей стороны. Я знаю, что она… я знаю, что она и мой отец полюбили друг друга не сразу, и у меня нет причин сомневаться, что вы стали бы мне хорошим мужем, но я… Я чувствую, что не могу рисковать. Я не могу выйти замуж без любви. А я не люблю вас, сир.

Ее голос звучал твердо, но Джейме видел, как дрожат ее руки, и вспомнил, как Серсея однажды сказала ему – с горечью – что нет никого опаснее, чем отвергнутый мужчина. В отличие от Сансы, Джейме не чувствовал ничего, кроме облегчения – клещи, с каждым днем все сильнее сдавливавшие его грудную клетку, разжались, и он не смог сдержать улыбки.

– Я не стану осуждать вас за это, миледи, – негромко сказал он, и Санса наконец встретилась с ним взглядом, в котором светилась надежда.

– Значит, я была права, подозревая, что вы тоже не любите меня?

_Неужели я настолько плохой актер?_ – подумалось Джейме, и он криво усмехнулся Сансе.

– Правы, миледи.

Он хотел, чтобы этим все и кончилось, но одна мысль не давала ему покоя – леди Кейтилин наложила свое проклятье не просто так, и против ее – живой ли, мертвой ли – слова было сложно пойти. Но прежде чем Джейме успел озвучить свое беспокойство, Санса снова заговорила. Ее руки перестали трястись, но ее голос на этот раз был тихим и неуверенным:

– Тогда смею ли я… смею ли я надеяться, что чары были разрушены как-то иначе?

Джейме нахмурился:

– Как-то иначе?

– Другим человеком, – объяснила Санса. – Тем, у кого, возможно, не было намерения завоевать мое сердце, но кто тем не менее завоевал его. Вы сами сказали, сир, это он выбрал для меня лимонные пирожные, это он преподнес мне подарок-песню. Если Арья позволит нам счесть ее третьим подарком – она сказала, именно его слова убедили ее пойти с вами… И он сотню раз показал себя в бою с этими жуткими наемниками. Разве не может быть такого, что, возможно, он...

В ее тоне слышалась нерешительность, словно она боялась, что он станет с ней спорить, что ему, быть может, известна какая-то тайна, которая разобьет ее надежды, но все, о чем Джейме мог думать, было лишь _ну конечно_.

Джейме понимал, почему – спустя годы-то высокомерных рыцарей и пустых жестов – Сансу привлек Подрик. Возможно, он никогда не был уверенным в себе молодым человеком, но он всегда был добрым. За последние пару лет Под вскружил головы нескольким служанкам в Кастерли-Рок всего лишь добрым словом и мягкой улыбкой – впрочем, сам он этого так и не заметил.

Думая об этом теперь, Джейме не понимал, как он сам не догадался. То, как Санса старалась задержаться в его комнате, когда там был Под, и необычная резкость, с которой Под разговаривал с ним, когда речь шла о леди, – все это должно было насторожить его. То, как они церемонились друг с другом, должно было быть ясно видно всякому, у кого есть глаза – всякому, кроме Джейме, который был слишком занят, томясь в своих собственных страданиях, чтобы это заметить.

– Это более чем возможно, миледи. Мой оруженосец куда более достоин вас, чем я когда-либо мог надеяться стать.

_Мой оруженосец. Мне давным-давно следовало посвятить его в рыцари._

– И вы думаете, он, возможно… – начала Санса.

– Вам придется спросить у него самого, хотя, бьюсь об заклад, вы останетесь довольны его ответом.

Улыбка, озарившая лицо Сансы, была подобна восходящему солнцу.

– Думаю, пора вам положить конец нашим страданиям, – сказал Джейме, и Санса кивнула, уже выглядя частично отрешенной.

– Я пойду к нему сейчас… нет, стоит подождать до утра… нет, я тогда не усну. – С каждым новым решением Санса делала полушажок к двери, только чтобы остановиться и двинуться в противоположном направлении, порхая по комнате, как птичка. – Следует ли мне принять ванну? Это займет слишком много времени, и он ляжет спать прежде, чем я буду готова. Пожалуй, нужно переодеться… я должна быть в лучшем своем платье.

Джейме знал, что не следует над ней насмехаться – волнение Сансы было, по правде говоря, весьма милым – но он не смог удержаться и сказал:

– То есть вы не надели лучшее свое платье, чтобы сказать мне, что не любите меня? Я оскорблен.

Санса развернулась к нему с неожиданно резким выражением лица, хотя улыбку, все еще растягивающую уголки ее губ, она сдержать была не в силах.

– Вы совершенно невыносимы, вы в курсе?

Джейме улыбнулся, вспоминая раздраженный блеск в слишком человеческих синих глазах и завитки дыма, клубящиеся из драконьих ноздрей, – предупреждение.

– Мне намекали.

Санса лишь окинула его взглядом, прежде чем махнуть ему рукой:

– Идите, сир, вы свободны. Мне нужно… – она запнулась, перебирая косы своей прически.

– С удовольствием, миледи, – сказал Джейме. Когда он поднялся и направился к выходу, он чувствовал невероятную легкость и почти не мог поверить, что все так ловко разрешилось. _Почти как в песне._ Затем Джейме пронзила одна мысль, и он повернулся к Сансе и сказал: – Не торопитесь. Есть кое-что… я бы хотел поговорить с ним первым. – Санса нахмурилась, и он поспешил уточнить: – Я не стану рассказывать ему, о чем мы с вами беседовали.

Санса, казалось, пребывала в замешательстве, но все же кивнула, и Джейме поклонился – лишь вполовину шутливо – и вышел. То, что она доверилась ему, принесло ему больше удовольствия, чем он мог предположить. Она была идеалисткой, но не наивной, и Джейме уважал ее. Кроме того, мнение женщины, к которой Бриенна испытывала такую преданность, определенно следовало ценить.

Джейме спускался по ступенькам во двор, перескакивая через одну, хоть с каждым шагом и потешался сам над собой. Он не верил в Истинных Рыцарей и судьбу с тех пор, как был мальчишкой, еще до того, как Безумный Король забрал у него все, что, как Джейме думал, он знал, и доказал, что это не более чем детская фантазия, и дурацкая к тому же. И все же он невольно чувствовал, впервые с тех пор, как Артур Дейн коснулся Рассветом его плеч, что у него есть шанс сделать нечто целиком и полностью хорошее. Это была не его песня – и Джейме был этому рад – но если имена Сансы и Подрика войдут в легенду, ему надлежит в первую очередь кое-что сделать, кое-что, что надо было сделать еще год назад, а то и больше. Только его эгоистичная любовь к мальчику помешала ему осуществить это вовремя.

Он нашел Подрика на тренировочном дворе – они с леди Арьей осыпали друг друга ударами. Хотя к Джейме Арья относилась с прохладцей, к Подрику она привязалась мгновенно, и они двое частенько болтались во дворе – когда Арья не болталась возле недавно возведенной оружейной, путаясь под ногами у Джендри. Джейме не мог не заметить, что Под делал успехи по сравнению с последним разом, когда он видел его тренирующимся; доля плавного стиля Арьи подходила ему, и Джейме остановился на секунду, поглядеть, как Под делает ложный выпад влево – любимый трюк Джейме – прежде чем воспользоваться тем, что Арья отвлеклась, и приставить затупленный клинок к ее горлу.

– Сдаетесь? – спросил он, улыбаясь.

– Сдаюсь, – пробурчала Арья, отталкивая его клинок и раздраженно фыркая.

– Ты делаешь мне честь, Под, – окликнул его Джейме, входя на огороженный заборчиком двор. Услышав его голос, и Под, и Арья подпрыгнули – Арья посмотрела на него волком, а Под нахмурился.

– Я думала, вы сегодня вечером ужинаете с моей сестрой, сир Джейме, – сказала Арья более чем прохладным тоном.

– Так и было. Должен сказать, вечер обернулся куда приятнее, чем я предполагал. – Джейме постарался спрятать улыбку, пока Подрик боролся с собственным выражением лица, безуспешно пытаясь придать чертам равнодушия. – Однако мне напомнили, что я не выполнял своих обязанностей должным образом. Хорошего оруженосца найти нелегко, но хороший рыцарь знает, когда следует его отпустить. Богам и королевству известно, что рыцарь я не хороший, но с тобой мне стоило поступить лучше. Я собираюсь исправить это прямо сейчас, если ты позволишь?

– Сир, я н-не понимаю. Вы всегда хорошо ко мне относились.

– Но не в последние годы, Под. Я эгоистично таскал тебя с собой, вместо того, чтобы дать тебе то, чего ты так давно заслуживал. – Джейме лишь слегка неловко вытащил меч. – Не преклонишь ли ты колено?

У Пода отвисла челюсть, и он с вопросительным взглядом опустился на одно колено, словно не мог до конца поверить, что вечер принял такой оборот. Арья, напротив, выглядела восторженно, и Джейме стало интересно, поняла ли она, к чему все идет в широком смысле.

Держа меч левой, лишь слегка дрожащей, рукой, Джейме коснулся лезвием плашмя плеча Пода.

– Именем Воина, – начал он ровным и уверенным голосом, – обязую тебя быть храбрым. Именем Отца обязую тебя быть справедливым. Именем Матери обязую тебя оберегать слабых и защищать невинных. – Глаза Пода сияли, когда Джейме убрал меч от его плеча. – Встань, сир Подрик Пейн, рыцарь Семи Королевств.

На лице Подрика было написано благоговение, и сердце Джейме переполнила гордость. К своему удивлению, он не ощутил горечи от потери мальчика, который был ему больше сыном, чем когда-либо был Джоффри. Вместо этого он позволил волне счастья Подрика омыть и его. Джейме столько лет избегал этого правильного поступка, боясь, что любое доброе дело должно быть рождено через жертвы и боль. Но теперь он был совершенно иным человеком, чем тот, кто въехал в ворота Винтерфелла, и это делало его лучше.

Однако он не настолько погрузился в свои мысли, чтобы не заметить, как Подрик изменился в лице – он смотрел уже не на Джейме, а ему за спину. Хоть его выражение оставалось по-прежнему явно радостным, теперь в нем появилось и некоторое волнение, и Джейме повернулся и обнаружил, что прямо позади него стоит Санса. Ее «лучшее» платье оказалось цвета нежной весенней зелени, с белой и серебряной отделкой. Джейме никогда не обращал особого внимания на моду придворных дам, но он видел, как удачно цвета подчеркивают ее бледную кожу и прекрасные золотисто-рыжие волосы. Она расплела причудливые косы, с которыми проходила весь день, оставив волосы ниспадать на плечи. _Сжалься_ _над бедным парнем_ , подумал Джейме, оглядываясь на Подрика, который глядел на нее так, словно сама Дева спустилась с небес на землю.

Сама Санса выглядел так, словно наполовину была преисполнена надежды, наполовину – ужаса. Она открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но лишь быстро и с трудом вдохнула. Собравшись, она попыталась заново:

– Поздравляю, сир Подрик. Это честь, которой вы поистине заслуживаете.

– С-спасибо, миледи, – ответил Под голосом едва громче шепота. Они двое выглядели так, будто совсем позабыли, что вокруг есть другие люди, и Джейме обменялся кратким, понимающим взглядом с Арьей.

– Я бы хотела… если у вас найдется минутка, мне бы хотелось обсудить с вами одно дело, – продолжила Санса, все ее обычные самообладание и спокойствие куда-то испарились.

Подрик выглядел недоуменно.

– Со мной, миледи?

– Да.

Под оторвал взгляд от Сансы, чтобы уставиться на Джейме, ожидая одобрения. Тот улыбнулся и мягко пожал его плечо, когда он прошел мимо. Джейме наблюдал, как Санса уводит Подрика в замок, и почувствовал такую легкость, которой не чувствовал несколько десятилетий. Рядом с ним вдруг оказалась Арья – он даже не услышал ее приближения.

– Они будут разговаривать о том, о чем я думаю? – спросила она, многозначительно приподнимая бровь.

– Не имею ни малейшего представления, что вы имеете в виду, – отозвался Джейме, безуспешно пытаясь спрятать улыбку. Арья издала ликующий возглас, и Джейме поморщился, когда ее кулачок ударил его по руке.

– Я так и знала! Под сделал столько же, сколько и вы, чтобы пройти испытания, и он ей _явно_ понравился. Я ей все твердила об этом, но она не слушала, только стонала, что это _ее_ вина, что Бриенна до сих пор спит, что это ей наказание за то, что она не любит вас, как должна бы. Я считала, что это бред, но Санса сказала, что Под не пытался завоевать ее руки, поэтому как он мог быть тем, кто снял проклятие? Это тоже было глупо, потому что и вы _особо_ не стремились завоевать ее руки.

– Что?

– Я сказала, что вы _особо_ не стремились...

– Нет, что вы там говорили о Бриенне?

– А. – Арья с неприязнью наморщила лоб. – Это было глупо – Санса думала, что мы не можем заставить Бриенну очнуться потому, что она вас не любит. Полагается, что она выйдет за мужчину, снявшего проклятье, но она не хотела за вас замуж. У нее была теория, что Бриенна не очнется, пока она не заставит себя как-то полюбить вас или выйти за вас замуж, несмотря ни на что, потому что проклятье не будет по-настоящему снято, пока она этого не сделает.

Для Джейме все встало на свои места – странное поведение Сансы в последние недели, качающееся от отвлеченного и равнодушного к внимательному и учтивому, было вызвано ее отчаянным желанием спасти Бриенну. Он не станет тратить время, кляня себя – во второй раз за вечер – за то, что не смог разглядеть чужих страданий, теперь, когда был вопрос понасущнее.

– Есть какая-то вероятность, что она права? – спросил Джейме, и Арья пожала плечами.

– Я не знаю. Наверное?

Был лишь один способ выяснить. Если Санса с Подриком исправляют своим разговором ошибки прошлых невыносимых недель, значит, Бриенна должна пробуждаться. Ей не следует быть одной в это время, так что Джейме рассеянно поблагодарил Арью и кинулся через двор в замок.

Он замедлил темп, поднимаясь по ступенькам и идя по коридорам в ее комнату. Не стоит слишком радоваться, сказал он себе, это всего лишь предположение Сансы. С такой же вероятностью Бриенна за той дверью окажется лежащей точно так же, как лежала две предыдущих недели. А сумасшедшее биение его сердца вызвано лишь подъемом по нескольким пролетам ступенек и вовсе не нервным предвкушением. Перед ее дверью Джейме на некоторое время замешкался. Изнутри не доносилось ни звука, стояла обычная тишина, и он попытался не чувствовать разочарования, толчком открывая дверь.

Бриенна лежала так же, как лежала утром, по-прежнему бледная и тихая. Джейме обрушился на стул возле ее постели, невидящим взглядом уставившись на резко выделяющиеся на ее коже веснушки. Почти все синие чешуйки пропали, оставив вместо себя обычные коричневые крапинки, но на щеке осталась их маленькая россыпь – отчетливая и переливающаяся, напоминая всем, кто на нее смотрел, что она не обычная женщина.

– Все счастливы, Бриенна. Ты все портишь, – сказал Джейме. – Твоя леди нашла рыцаря получше, чем я, и освободила меня. Ты что, не проснешься, чтобы нас поздравить?

Бриенна упрямо не возвращалась в сознание, поэтому Джейме продолжил:

– Вы что, тоже ждете рыцаря, миледи? Я вот как раз освободился – если я поцелую тебя сейчас, ты проснешься? Скорее всего, нет, слишком ты упрямая для этого, и я сомневаюсь, что тебя надо спасать.

Джейме знал, что это не больше, чем детские фантазии, но он не мог не думать, окажутся ли ее слишком полные губы мягкими, если он поцелует ее, откроет ли она свои невероятно синие глаза, нежно глядя на него. Скорее всего, он получит кулаком в нос, если попытается, и будет награжден ее одним из самых уродливых сердитых выражений лица. А может, не будет ни того, ни другого, лишь румянец и скупая благодарность. Он рассеянно убрал прядь волос с ее лба, ее кожа оказалась прохладной и на удивление мягкой.

Дверь снова распахнулась, и Джейме отдернул руку, словно ребенок, которого поймали за какой-нибудь шалостью. В дверном проеме стояли Санса и Подрик, и Санса нервно стискивала Пода за руку; он все еще выглядел слегка ошарашенным, на его лице сияла широкая недоверчивая улыбка. Санса, казалось, едва заметила присутствие Джейме, немедленно устремляя взгляд на Бриенну, а затем разочарованно вздыхая.

– Я подумала, возможно...

– Я знаю. Арья сказала мне.

Санса покачала головой, пытаясь скрыть слезы, грозящие вот-вот пролиться.

– Глупо было так думать. Мейстер сказала, что это скорее всего из-за… чего-то другого. – Санса не смотрела ему в глаза. – Но я все же… я все же думала...

– Что, по мнению мейстера, это такое? – Джейме был не особенно впечатлен этим дряхлым стариком, но тот наверняка обладал куда более обширными познаниями, чем юная девица и стареющий рыцарь. Санса явно не хотела ему отвечать. _Неужели правда столь ужасна?_

– Он говорит, что чары, скорее всего, были сняты, когда она использовала свою магию, чтобы остановить ваше кровотечение, – в конце концов сказала Санса голосом негромким и дрожащим. – Если это так, то магия уже покидала ее на тот момент, и то, что она помогла вам… это истощило ее быстрее, чем было бы безопасно. Он говорит, что мы можем лишь ждать, пока она наберется сил, если это вообще произойдет.

– Она такая из-за меня?

– Это был ее выбор, сир Джейме, и я не сомневаюсь, что она снова поступила бы так, если бы потребовалось.

– Да, не сомневаюсь, что поступила бы, – горько сказал Джейме. Он поднялся со стула и начал мерить комнатушку шагами, переполненный бессильной злостью – на себя, за то, что стал причиной этому, на Бриенну, за то, что пожертвовала собой, на Сансу, за то, что рассказала ему, – не в силах усидеть на месте. – Слишком благородная, себе же во вред – ей стоило оставить меня истекать кровью, люди и с ранами похуже выживали. Она не может умереть из-за меня – я и раньше-то этого не стоил, а теперь не стою и подавно.

– Вы слишком строги к себе, сир...

– Зачем я должен жить, если ей приходится страдать за это? – злобно выплюнул Джейме. Под уставился на него, в защитном жесте обвивая талию Сансы рукой, но девушка лишь мягко улыбнулась Джейме.

– О.

– Что? – рявкнул Джейме.

– Очень немногие мужчины, сир Джейме, отказались бы от молодой невесты и огромного замка, не будь у них веской на то причины. Не будь… не будь они влюблены в кого-то другого.

У Джейме ушло несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать, на что она намекает – Санса ведь не могла знать о Серсее? Джейме не любил свою сестру в этом смысле уже много лет, но не любил он и другой женщины. Лишь когда Под перестал хмуриться и округлил глаза, переводя взгляд с Джейме на Бриенну – все еще пребывающую в блаженном неведении о своих посетителях – сердце Джейме подскочило к горлу.

Он хотел отмести это предположение, отпустить какую-нибудь колкость, из-за которой они покинули бы комнату, раздраженно фыркнув, но мог лишь таращиться.

– Если вы не возражаете, сир Джейме, я сегодня вечером поужинаю с сиром Подриком. Я вижу, что о леди Бриенне хорошо заботятся. – Санса с несносной улыбкой закрыла дверь, оставляя Джейме в одиночестве и полном замешательстве.

Он снова посмотрел на Бриенну, лежащую так тихо и неподвижно, словно Джейме не сотрясала буря, когда он отчаянно пытался подавить поднимающуюся изнутри при виде нее нежность. Это не могла быть любовь. И, конечно, его страсть к Серсее не шла ни в какое сравнение с его восхищением Бриенной. _Убил бы я ради нее, если бы она попросила?_ Он задавался этим вопросом всего секунду, прежде чем ответ пришел ему в голову: _она бы никогда не попросила._

Он никогда не думал, что полюбит кого-то снова; он едва ли знал иную любовь, кроме той, что изламывала его, жгла и рвала на куски. Он всегда думал, что сказки лгут: настоящая любовь не бывает нежной, или терпеливой, или понимающей, она бывает жесткой, и настойчивой, и ранящей – именно это он чувствовал с Серсеей. Но не такая любовь сняла чары леди Кейтилин; Под и Санса были так бережны друг с другом, так нежны, что Джейме и постичь этого не мог, и он обнаружил, что жаждет такой же мягкой ласки, что его тянет к Бриенне при одной этой мысли. Он представил, что она обнимает его сильными руками, проводит по его волосам длинными пальцами.

Как только эта мысль укрепилась в нем – _я люблю ее_ – в голову протиснулась другая, такая же неизбежная, как первая: _она никогда не полюбит меня_. Как могла она, после того, как он так нагло раскрыл ей свои самые мерзкие секреты? После того, как он насмехался над ней во время их драки, пытаясь вынудить ее убить его? Может, она и хотела спасти ему жизнь – она была слишком хорошей, чтобы обречь его на смерть – но она не считала его достойным леди Сансы, это уж точно.

Это было по-детски с его стороны, но Джейме не мог не вспомнить свой сон, приснившийся ему под чардревом. Она была человеком в том сне, хоть он тогда видел ее лишь в обличье дракона. И меч он ей во сне дал, близнец своего собственного, горящий синим пламенем. Это должно было что-то значить, подумал он, но тут же отругал себя за это; песни и великие предназначения не были уготованы людям вроде него, он понял это давным-давно. Они были уготованы людям вроде Сансы и Пода, людям с добротой в сердце, а не с мешаниной долга и бессмысленной чести, бестолково колотившейся в его собственной груди. Серсея так старалась убедить его, что и они достойны подобного, что они родились вместе и умрут тоже вместе, но в итоге она умерла одна, без друзей, сама себя и сведя в могилу. Нет, ему не было предназначено великой судьбы, но Джейме всегда умел быть преданным, и он мог доказать это Бриенне, хоть и не мог доказать, что достоин ее.

Полный решимости, но все еще потрясенный, Джейме ощутил, как тяжесть дня наваливается на него. Утро казалось ему другим миром, в котором он до сих пор предположительно должен был жениться на Сансе и не мог понять, что за тревожное чувство тянет его к Бриенне при любой удобной возможности. Закат успел отгореть, пока он сидел у постели Бриенны, поглощенный мыслями, пришла пора отдохнуть. Он запечатлел нежный поцелуй на Бриеннином лбу и вышел, тихо закрывая за собой дверь.

Последующие две недели были одновременно радостными и мучительными. Санса официально объявила о своей помолвке с Подриком, к удивлению почти всех в Винтерфелле; сам Джейме в тот день поймал на себе не один полный сочувствия взгляд, хотя на корзинку сладких пирогов, которую в качестве утешения послала ему Мегги, он пожаловаться не мог. Никто не спрашивал его, почему он остался, потерпев поражение в попытках завоевать расположение леди Сансы, но Джейме практически слышал, как они об этом думают, и часто смеялся их сочувствию, которое было ему ни к чему. Он легко шагал по коридорам Винтерфелла, и вид Пода и Сансы, идущих бок о бок, переплетя пальцы, неизменно вызывал у него улыбку.

Дни проходили одинаково – после полудня Джейме приходил к Бриенне в комнату, ожидая какого-нибудь признака жизни. Эти часы казались ему бесконечными, и хоть ему хотелось быть с ней, защищать ее, как она все эти годы защищала Сансу, ожидание было невыносимо, и к концу каждого дня, прошедшего без изменений, его переполняла безнадежность. Джейме больше нравилось то время, когда он не знал, что любит ее; тогда он мог делать вид, что комок беспокойства в его животе – не более чем дружеское участие.

На утро восьмого дня после того, как он осознал, что любит Бриенну, Джейме наблюдал – лишь слегка горько – как Арья учит Пода очередному приему водяного плясуна, когда на тренировочный двор влетела Санса. Ее лицо раскраснелось, и она в спешке приподняла свои юбки до колен. Санса широко улыбалась и, резко затормозив, встретилась взглядом именно с Джейме.

– Она проснулась!

Не успела Санса скрыться из виду, как Джейме уже взбирался по ступеням в комнату Бриенны. Он столько часов провел возле ее постели, думая о том, что скажет ей, когда она проснется – если она проснется. Однако стоило ему открыть дверь в ее спальню, все слова словно покинули его.

Она стояла у распахнутого окна в одной сорочке, обнажавшей большую часть ее бесконечно длинных ног. Ставшая полупрозрачной из-за льющегося из окна солнечного света сорочка едва ли скрывала очертания тела под ней. Немногое в ее формах можно было бы назвать женственным – ее плечи были широкими и мускулистыми, талия плотной, округлость груди едва заметной – и все же сила, скрывающаяся под этими мускулами, заставила пробежать по его телу волну возбуждения. Когда она пошатнулась и полетела на пол, он инстинктивно поймал ее. Он подержал ее так мгновение, ощущая теплое дыхание на своей шее, прежде чем поднять ее на руки; Бриенна была тяжелой и крепко сбитой, но кожа ее бедра, за которое он держался, была мягкой, и Джейме мог поклясться, что почувствовал ее дрожь, услышал, как она резко выдохнула, когда он опустил ее на постель.

Позже Джейме вспомнит, как Бриенна отстранилась от его рук, словно его прикосновения жгли ее, как из ее слишком выразительных глаз пропала мягкость. Пока он спотыкался между извинениями и жалостью к себе, она по-прежнему оставалась честной и доброй, однако в то же время отстраненной, словно выковала себе невидимый доспех, раз не могла надеть настоящий. Всего пару мгновений назад она стояла полуодетой в солнечном свете, словно видение, но теперь стремительно превращалась в воина. _Под этим доспехом скрывается девичье сердце,_ подумает он, _и она не доверяет его мне._


	7. Глава 7. Свадьба

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бриенна поправлялась с быстротой, которая удивляла всех, кроме нее самой. Она жаждала почувствовать сладкую усталость в натруженных мускулах, хоть уже и не ощущала гудящей под кожей силы леди Кейтилин. Она чувствовала себя такой странно хрупкой – никогда не думала, что так будет; ей всегда казалось, что магия слишком велика для ее тела – единственная из всех вещей – но теперь ее отсутствие ощущалось словно рана.

Бриенна поправлялась с быстротой, которая удивляла всех, кроме нее самой. Она понимала, что ее неестественно долгий сон, должно быть, был пугающим, но проснулась она без единой раны, лишь со слабостью в конечностях от продолжительной неподвижности. Она жаждала почувствовать сладкую усталость в натруженных мускулах, хоть уже и не ощущала гудящей под кожей силы леди Кейтилин. Она чувствовала себя такой странно хрупкой – никогда не думала, что так будет; ей всегда казалось, что магия слишком велика для ее тела – единственная из всех вещей – но теперь ее отсутствие ощущалось словно рана. 

С каждым часом, проведенным в заточении своей комнаты, Бриенна презирала себя чуть больше. Она была слишком слаба, чтобы противостоять мольбам Сансы отдохнуть еще денек – всего один – слишком слаба, чтобы исполнить обещание, данное сиру Джейме в то утро, когда она проснулась. Рано или поздно она исполнит его, говорила Бриенна себе, она облачится в вареную кожу и спустится во двор. Она поможет ему заново научиться сражаться. Но пока что она пряталась от него, убеждая себя, что ее чувства – не более чем мимолетное увлечение. Бриенна была поражена его откровенностью, когда он рассказал ей о Безумном Короле, почла за честь, что он доверил ей свои секреты; ее впечатлили его боевые навыки и обходительность, с которой он обращался с Сансой. _Санса._ Санса, которая через неделю выйдет за сира Джейме. Санса, чье счастье было единственной заботой Бриенны на протяжении последних семи лет. Санса будет счастлива с Джейме, и Бриенна отметет прочь свои собственные чувства, как делала всегда.

Возможно, если бы у нее был еще один день, еще одна ночь, чтобы помечтать о том, как надежно она чувствовала себя в его руках, какая дрожь пробежала по ее телу, когда он коснулся ее голой кожи, Бриенна смогла бы встретиться с ним и не почувствовать ничего, кроме мягкого расположения к нареченному леди Сансы. Но лишь думая об этом, она понимала, что это трусливая ложь. Однако она никогда раньше не бежала от боли, не побежит и сейчас. Прошло три дня с тех пор, как она проснулась, и два из них она чувствовала себя достаточно хорошо. Пора.

У двери Бриенниной комнаты, как всегда, поджидала Лиарра, вышивая что-то куда изящнее, чем когда-либо могло получиться у Бриенны. Хотя Бриенна много раз говорила, что ей необязательно здесь оставаться, девушка отказывалась переместиться в более удобное место, вместо этого устроив себе некое подобие гнезда, где она сидела с тканью и нитками, готовая исполнить каждую Бриеннину просьбу. Очевидно, на этом настоял сир Джейме, хоть он и не приходил к ней с того дня, как она проснулась.

Как только Бриенна открыла дверь, Лиарра вскочила, расплывшись в своей щербатой улыбке – мило щербатой, обаятельной, а не уродливой, в отличие от Бриенниной.

– Не передадите ли вы сиру Джейме, что я чувствую себя вполне здоровой и готова приступить к тренировкам? – спросила Бриенна, пытаясь скрыть неуверенность своего голоса. – Скажите ему, чтобы он приходил во двор через полчаса, если свободен.

Лиарра присела в поспешном реверансе и кинулась по коридору, оставляя Бриенну раскаиваться в своей торопливости. Однако теперь поворачивать назад было поздно. Через полчаса она увидит его снова: золотого, прекрасного и помолвленного с женщиной, которую Бриенна любит сильнее всех на свете.

Он ждал ее на тренировочном дворе, и золото его волос сияло в солнечном свете. Он будто заволновался при ее приближении, и Бриенне стало интересно, что могло заставить мужчину вроде него чувствовать такое волнение. Хотя и в то первое утро, когда он к ней пришел, он вел себя иначе – растерял свою прежнюю заносчивость и почти не дразнил ее – но она полагала, что долго это не продлится. Бриенна обнаружила, что скучает по его насмешливой улыбке, когда он поздоровался и искренне поинтересовался, уверена ли она, что чувствует себя достаточно хорошо для тренировки с ним.

– Сир Джейме, если я проведу еще хоть один день в своей комнате, я сойду с ума. Хотите, чтобы это было на вашей совести? – спросила Бриенна, и ее сердце предательски кувыркнулось, когда он улыбнулся ей в ответ.

– Ни за что, миледи.

– Кроме того, я дала вам обещание. Так что мы можем помочь друг другу, согласны? Вам нужно тренировать левую руку, а мне нужно… – _преодолеть эти непрошеные чувства, привыкнуть к вашему присутствию. Быть рядом с вами._ Джейме смотрел на нее выжидающе, и Бриенна смогла лишь пробормотать: – Мне нужно побыть где-то, кроме моих комнат.

Он выглядел так, словно хотел что-то сказать на этот счет, так что она поспешно протянула ладонь, жестом веля дать ей свою правую руку. Он молча послушался, и Бриенна оглядела повязку на его культе – неидеально, не неплохо, а затем сказала:

– На сегодня сойдет, но кожаный чехол был бы лучше.

– Вы планируете пускать в дело мою правую руку? – отозвался Джейме окрашенным удивлением голосом. Только тогда Бриенна заметила, как близко они стоят; она могла чувствовать тепло его дыхания, запах мыла и его кожаной одежды. Она выпустила его руку быстрее, чем собиралась, и отступила назад.

– Санса говорит, она неплохо заживает, – выпалила она и немедленно осознала, что не стоило так говорить. Лицо Джейме помрачнело, и в его голосе, когда он ответил, звучала прекрасно знакомая ей горечь:

– Да, все так говорят, хотя я не понимаю, как это может быть правдой. У меня было много боевых ранений, но когда они заживали, я был таким же целым, как и прежде.

– Вы и сейчас целый, – настойчиво сказала Бриенна, но Джейме лишь поглядел с отвращением на то место, где его правая рука резко заканчивалась. – Выша потеря огромна, сир Джейме, но...

Он, казалось, едва ли услышал ее, слишком поглощенный своим несчастьем. _Возможно, предложить ему это было ошибкой. Возможно, он не готов._ Наконец он снова встретился с ней взглядом – совершенно незащищенным, что случилось редко. В нем ясно читалось опустошение, но также и тоска, отчаяние – он хотел, чтобы она поняла:

– Я _был_ этой рукой.

Она поняла; она и сама была воином, как ей было не понять? Какая-то часть Бриенны не желала ничего сильнее, чем прижать его к себе, обнять так, как обнимал ее он, утешить, и все же хоть эта мысль и пришла ей на ум, она знала, что так ему не поможешь. Вместо этого она встала чуточку прямее и сказала:

– Я была драконом. Думаете, я не скучаю по своим крыльям?

В этих словах оказалось больше честности, чем Бриенна планировала, но стоило ей произнести их, как она почувствовала нехватку своих синих крыльев, прораставших прямо из спины, силы, с которой они били по воздуху, чтобы поднимать ее все выше и выше. _Если бы у меня были крылья, я смогла бы улететь прочь от всего этого._

Джейме глядел на нее некоторое время, а затем собрался, стиснул зубы, поднял подбородок и отрывисто кивнул. Бриенна повела плечами – избавляясь от призрачных крыльев, которые по-прежнему отчасти чувствовала между лопатками – и отправилась разглядывать притупленные турнирные мечи, как попало сваленные в углу двора. Взяв один клинок в руки и принимаясь проверять его вес и балансировку, она сказала:

– На Тарте я видела, как многие матросы легко взбирались по снастям с крюком на месте руки.

Джейме удивленно рассмеялся.

– Думаете, мне следует насовсем бросить рыцарство и посвятить свою жизнь морю?

Его голос был веселым и насмешливым, но Бриенна все еще слышала скрывающееся в нем напряжение. Она предпочла проигнорировать его, подбирая и отбрасывая в сторону один слишком тяжелый клинок за другим.

– Есть один дорнийский боевой стиль, – продолжила Бриенна, – когда боец держит в одной руке меч, а в другой – кинжал. Этот стиль быстрый и плавный, прямо как ваш. – Наконец она вытащила тонкий полуторный меч, достаточно легкий для более слабой левой стороны Джейме. – Полагаю, мы могли бы немного изменить этот стиль, чтобы приспособить к вашей правой руке заточенный крюк вместо кинжала.

Бриенна осмелилась считать, что Джейме выглядел впечатленным этой идеей.

– Я видел этот стиль, хотя боец обычно держит кинжал второстепенной рукой.

– Цель кинжала – защитить вашу открытую сторону, так что если мы сможем научить вас сражаться, держа меч левой рукой, я не вижу причин, почему это не сработало бы. – Она протянула ему меч рукоятью вперед, и он взял его левой рукой, примеряясь. – Но, думаю, сегодня нам лучше начать с одного оружия. 

С испытующим блеском в глазах он встал в боевую позицию. Бриенна не собиралась начинать сразу с боя, надеясь обойтись парочкой упражнений, чтобы его тело привыкло выполнять знакомые движения как в зеркальном отражении. Чтобы переучиться на левую руку, было недостаточно просто взять ею меч – придется поменять и движения ног, десятилетиями бывшие для Джейме обыденными, и выучиться защищать свою уязвимую правую сторону так, как раньше он защищал левую. Бриенна так ему и сказала, но он лишь закатил глаза. 

– Я не зеленый оруженосец, незачем тратить время на упражнения, – раздраженно сказал Джейме. Он сделал шаг вперед – не той ногой – но Бриенна с легкостью отбила его атаку и коснулась мечом плашмя его ребер.

– Вы открылись справа, – прямо сказала она. Злорадство делу не поможет, но и излишнюю мягкость проявлять ни к чему. Джейме нахмурился и атаковал снова. И снова она отбила его удар и шлепнула его мечом по правому боку.

Его следующий выпад, впрочем, оказался получше: Джейме шагнул вперед левой ногой, держа свою правую сторону вне зоны досягаемости ее клинка. Но переместив весь свой вес на левую сторону, он лишился равновесия, и Бриенна смогла ударить его по передней части туловища, пока он выпрямлялся.

– Нет нужды тратить время на упражнения, как оруженосцу, сир Джейме? Ваш оруженосец мог бы справиться гораздо лучше.

Стоило этим словам сорваться с ее языка, она испугалась, что они были слишком резки, но вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, сир Джейме лишь улыбнулся.

– Конечно, мог бы. Поэтому я и посвятил его в рыцари.

– Правда? – спросила Бриенна, не особо, впрочем, удивившись. Паренек хорошо сражался с Кровавыми Скоморохами, и в нем была спокойная уверенность, несмотря на то, что говорил он с запинками. Бриенна шагнула вперед для очередной атаки, которую Джейме парировал – слишком слабо, но достаточно точно, так что Бриенна позволила этим ударом отвести ее меч от его тела. Его глаза победно сверкнули, и он улыбнулся, говоря:

– Не могла же леди Санса выйти за оруженосца.

Бриенна, должно быть, ослышалась.

– Что? – переспросила она, пока он нападал в ответ, и едва успела вовремя поднять свой меч, чтобы блокировать его удар.

– Возможно, это было бессмысленно, – продолжил Джейме, не замечая, как она шокирована, и снова атакуя. – Парень станет лордом Винтерфелла через неделю.

Слова Джейме не имели никакого смысла.

– Он станет… – начала она, только чтобы почувствовать внезапный шлепок лезвием по талии.

– Вы открылись слева, – заметил Джейме, весьма довольный собой. – Надеюсь, вы не пытаетесь опять дать мне победить.

– Еще чего, – ответила Бриенна, кидаясь вперед, так что ему едва удалось уклониться от атаки. – Я просто отвлеклась.

– А я воспользовался возможностью, – сказал Джейме. – Оказывается, для этого неважно, в какой руке держать меч.

– Что вы имели в виду насчет Подрика? – спросила Бриенна, отбивая удар Джейме и нанося свой собственный, вложив в него чуть больше силы, чем намеревалась. Он отступил назад, спотыкаясь, и ответил:

– Я имел в виду то, что сказал. Парень заслужил стать рыцарем уже больше года назад, и о них двоих определенно сочинят песню получше. – Джейме снова споткнулся, едва не упав, и попытался отбиться от Бриенны слабыми защитными ударами, не переставая, впрочем, говорить. – Вряд ли леди Санса могла выйти за какого-то оруженосца родом из побочной ветви незначительного дома. А вот будь он рыцарем...

Он наконец потерял равновесие, рухнув на спину перед ней. Бриенна немедленно уселась на него, придавливая к земле и прижимая тупое лезвие своего меча к его горлу. Она ждала, что он будет выглядеть запуганным, станет стыдиться за себя и злиться на нее, но вместо этого он лишь улыбался ей.

– Я сдаюсь, миледи, – сказал он. В его глазах пылал жар, но не злость, и Бриеннино отчаяние лишь возросло.

– Санса собирается выйти за Подрика? – требовательно спросила она, не убирая клинка от его горла. Это был единственный вывод, к которому она могла прийти, хоть он и звучал нелепо.

– Да! – ответил Джейме, теперь пребывая в недоумении. – Она не сказала вам?

Бриенна отвела свой меч и уронила его на землю с собой рядом. Она обнаружила, что не может говорить, только заново прокручивать слова Сансы в голове. Санса ни разу не упомянула его по имени, Бриенна была в этом уверена, но возможно… нет…. нет, Бриенна не могла знать правды, этой правды, которая казалась сном. Она лишь молча потрясла головой, а Джейме оттолкнулся от земли и сел. Когда он шевельнулся под ней, Бриенна неожиданно осознала, что сидит у него на коленях. Он был так близко, что она чувствовала исходящее от него тепло и видела серебряные волоски в его бороде.

Бриенна почувствовала, что ее лицо начинает заливать румянец, и ей захотелось – не в первый раз с тех пор, как она пробудилась, – снова сделаться драконом. В драконьем обличье она не краснела пятнами, у нее не было ни чересчур широких бедер, ни чересчур массивных плеч; она была именно такой, какой полагается быть дракону, подходящей для своей цели. А вот для тщетной надежды, прокатившейся по телу при его словах, подходящей она не была, не подходила она и для того, чтобы сидеть на коленях привлекательного мужчины, который смотрел на нее с таким беспокойством. Бриенна знала, что должна встать, должна отстраниться от него, удалиться на безопасное расстояние, но не успела она этого сделать, как почувствовала какую-то тяжесть на своем левом бедре. Она опустила взгляд и увидела, что там покоится культя Джейме. Он не мог схватить ее ладонью, но все же это удержало Бриенну на месте.

– Значит, вы… значит, вы _не_ женитесь на Сансе? – уточнила Бриенна, хотя если сказанное им было правдой, этот вопрос был явно лишним.

– Нет, – ответил Джейме, голос у него был такой тихий, словно он старался не напугать ее.

– Я сожалею.

– Не нужно жалеть, – настойчиво сказал Джейме. – Вы знаете, что я никогда не хотел…

– Конечно, – сказала Бриенна, отталкивая его и поднимаясь на ноги. Это открытие ничего не меняет, напомнила она себе. Джейме не раз говорил ей, что никогда не сможет полюбить ни одну женщину, кроме своей сестры. Она поняла бы, если бы Санса стала той женщиной, которая убедила бы его в обратном, но сама Бриенна была не из тех, ради кого мужчины забывали десятилетия прежних страстей. Ее положение улучшилось лишь в том, что теперь ее радость на свадьбе Сансы будет совершенно искренней.

– Она не была мне нужна, – повторил Джейме. – И не нужна теперь.

Он по-прежнему сидел на земле и выглядел… она сказала бы, что он выглядел опустошенным, но это было бессмысленно. Он уставился на нее снизу вверх и, казалось, хотел заговорить, когда Бриенна выдавила:

– Я… я думаю, на сегодня достаточно. Вы уже гораздо лучше, чем вы думаете.

Джейме лишь кивнул ей, не вставая с земли. Бриенна знала, что ей следовало протянуть руку, помочь ему подняться на ноги, но она не смогла заставить себя приблизиться. Каждая ее жилка велела ей убегать, говоря, что расстояние между ними по-прежнему недостаточное. Бриенна повернулась, чтобы уйти, отступить в укрытие своей комнаты, но прежде чем покинуть его, она повернулась:

– Если вы не женитесь на Сансе, почему вы остались?

Вопрос был глупый, она поняла это, стоило ему слететь с ее губ. У него было несметное число причин, чтобы оставаться, его любовь к Подрику – не последняя из них. Бриенна приготовилась услышать саркастический ответ, но Джейме лишь сказал:

– Ты явилась мне во сне.

_Ты явилась мне во сне._ Эти слова эхом гремели в ее голове, когда она покинула двор и мчалась по коридорам в свою комнату, где могла закрыться, отгородиться от шумного мира. Голова шла кругом, и Бриенна рухнула на постель, едва успев до нее добраться. _Ты явилась мне во сне._ Будь она какой-то другой женщиной, она сочла бы это романтичным – но даже представлять подобное было бессмысленно. Наверняка он имел в виду, что чувствует себя виноватым из-за ее затянувшегося сна: во сне он видел ее смерть и свою неспособность предотвратить это. Она выбросила эти слова из головы и снова стала думать о разговоре с Сансой, пытаясь вспомнить, не прозвучало ли там каких-то подсказок, хоть чего-то, что должно было насторожить ее, намекнуть на невероятную правду.

Она не знала, сколько пролежала так, прежде чем дверь распахнулась и в комнату вошла Лиарра с дымящимся ведром в руках. Лиарра ничего не сказала, но улыбнулась, выливая горячую воду в медную ванну, стоявшую в углу Бриенниной комнаты. Бриенна нашла в себе силы лишь поблагодарить ее.

Когда Лиарра натаскала достаточно воды, чтобы наполнить ванну, она оставила Бриенну одну, чтобы та могла искупаться. Стоило ей погрузиться в воду, она почти немедленно почувствовала, как жар вытягивает из мышц боль. Было странно, что все так болело после совсем кратких занятий, но Бриенна полагала, что следовало делать своему телу послабления – после того-то, как она пролежала без движения почти целую луну. Впервые с тех пор, как она проснулась, Бриенна позволила себе рассмотреть собственное тело, изучить его, чего она старалась избегать. Ей столько лет не было нужды помнить о нем, напоминать себе о своих размерах, и уродстве, и том, что это для нее значило. Когда она была драконом, все было намного проще: _Я оружие,_ сказала она сиру Джейме, и тогда это было справедливо для обоих ее тел. Даже в своей человеческой ипостаси она существовала лишь для того, чтобы защищать Сансу, чтобы побеждать недостойных мужчин. Как она выглядит, было неважно.

Но теперь, вспоминая, как бешено билось ее сердце, когда Джейме касался ее на тренировочном дворе, заставляя себя смотреть на свое погруженное в воду тело, она чувствовала, что вся ее прежняя неуверенность снова затапливает ее. Ванна была приличных размеров, но ее белые коленки все равно оказались прижаты к туловищу – слишком длинные у нее были ноги, чтобы сесть с полным комфортом. Бриенна опустила взгляд на свою грудную клетку, раскрасневшуюся от пара, широкую и мускулистую, как у мужчины. Груди у нее были – и говорить не о чем, а талия не желала изгибаться, как у других женщин. Сложив руки на коленях, она уставилась на мускулы своих предплечий, на кожу, усыпанную пятнами веснушек. Ее ладони были размером с мужские – не длинные и изящные, а широкие и мозолистые. Ее тело не создано для любви, сурово напомнила она себе. Если ей показалось, что днем она увидела в глазах Джейме желание, если ей показалось, что она услышала что-то похожее на вожделение в его словах – _Ты явилась мне во сне_ – она всего лишь принимала желаемое за действительное. Какой мужчина смог бы ее вожделеть? Явно не тот, кто когда-то любил самую красивую женщину в Семи Королевствах.

В дверь постучали, отчего Бриенна вздрогнула, и вода вокруг нее всплеснула, едва не переливаясь через край ванны.

– Это Санса. Можно войти? – раздался из-за двери голос. Бриенна ответила утвердительно, и Санса скользнула в комнату. Бриенна знала, что ей следовало бы застесняться, захотеть прикрыться в присутствии постороннего человека, но спустя семь лет ей казалось, что Санса – продолжение ее самой; нежная, легко ранимая ее часть, которую всегда требовалось защищать. Нехорошо было так думать о Сансе – смелой и по-своему сильной, но столько лет пробыв ей защитницей, Бриенна не могла не видеть в ней девочку, которой она когда-то была, а не женщину, которой она стала теперь.

Однако теперь, стоя перед Бриенной, Санса казалась скорее девочкой, а не женщиной: она опустила глаза и перебирала пальцами юбку, переминаясь у двери. Такой робкий вид Сансы сбивал с толку; она не выглядела так с их первой встречи в Королевской Гавани. Однако прежде чем Бриенна успела что-то сказать, заговорила Санса:

– Сир Джейме приходил поговорить со мной сегодня днем.

Такая мелочь едва ли могла стать причиной явного неудобства Сансы. Бриенна смогла лишь выдавить:

– О?

– Он был не очень-то мною доволен, – продолжила Санса с полной раскаяния улыбкой.

– Почему? – спросила Бриенна, надеясь, что вышло небрежно. Она и представить не могла, с чего Джейме злиться на Сансу, но ее сердце все же забилось чуточку сильнее, пока она ожидала ответа.

– Оказалось, что ты не знала, что… что это Под...

Санса наконец подняла взгляд на Бриенну, словно бы надеясь, что та возразит ей. Стеснение, которого Бриенна не ощутила всего несколько мгновений назад, теперь захлестнуло ее; она была слишком незащищенной, слишком обнаженной для этого разговора.

– Не знала, – подтвердила Бриенна, притягивая колени еще ближе к груди. Врать сейчас Сансе было бессмысленно, если Джейме уже передал ей их разговор на тренировочном дворе. При воспоминании, какой жар был в его взгляде, когда она поборола его, ее щеки запылали, и она взмолилась, чтобы пар от ванны скрыл это. – Я думала… я думала, сир Джейме… – промямлила она, но Санса избавила ее от необходимости продолжать, кинувшись через комнату и опускаясь на колени перед краем ванны.

– Нет! Нет, я бы никогда… прости меня, Бриенна, я… это было глупо с моей стороны. Мы просто… мы пробыли вместе так долго, что мне стало казаться, будто… будто ты должна знать все мои мысли. – В этом был смысл, пришлось признать Бриенне. Как часто ей самой приходило в голову нечто подобное? – Раньше всегда так и было, но, видимо, мы не очень… мы никогда не обсуждали Джейме и Пода, как обсуждали других женихов, – запнувшись, закончила Санса и положила подбородок на край ванны.

– Нет, с тобой была Арья, а… – _а со мной был Джейме._ Она хотела дать сестрам побыть вдвоем, активно попытавшись отделиться от Сансы так, как никогда раньше не делала. Джейме отвлек его своими признаниями, и Бриенна впервые за эти годы обнаружила, что не может целиком сфокусироваться лишь на Сансе.

– Прости меня, – повторила Санса, – ты, должно быть, ужасно на меня сердишься.

– Конечно, не сержусь, – поспешно сказала Бриенна. – Если ты счастлива, если он достоин тебя, мне неважно, за кого ты выходишь. – Бриенна знала, что эта ложь звучит весьма неубедительно.

– Он более чем достоин, – сказала Санса, не удержавшись от улыбки. – Но я думала, что, может, ты и...

– Ты ошиблась, – перебила Бриенна, зная, что ее лицо непременно выдаст ее чувства, если Санса снова произнесет имя Джейме. Вышло жестче, чем Бриенна собиралась, и она ждала, задержав дыхание, что Санса продолжит говорить, заставит ее признаться в своих очевидных, безнадежных, жалких чувствах. Но Санса больше ничего не сказала, вместо этого взяв с табуретки, стоявшей возле ванны, мыло и мочалку. Она встала и нежно подтолкнула плечо Бриенны вперед, чтобы та положила подбородок на колени. Санса опустила мочалку в воду, а затем провела ей по плечам Бриенны и вниз, по спине. Жестоковатая мочалка стала мягче, намокнув, и успокаивала ноющие мышцы. Единственным звуком был плеск воды, когда Санса намылила мочалку и принялась мыть Бриенне спину, а затем смыла с ее кожи мыльную пену. Бриенна почти не помнила свою мать, все ее воспоминания казались расплывчатыми, словно она смотрела на них сквозь мутное стекло. Однако этот момент походил на те воспоминания – она ощущала нежность, тепло и безопасность. 

Когда Санса закончила мыть Бриеннину спину, она отложила мочалку и взяла небольшую чашку, наполнила ее теплой водой из ванны, а затем положила руку Бриенне на лоб, наклоняя ее голову назад, чтобы смочить волосы. Бриенна вздохнула, когда Санса принялась намыливать ей голову, смывая пот, из-за которого ее слишком жидкие волосы облепили виски. Какой-то голос в глубине подсознания говорил ей, что Санса не должна делать этого для нее, что она ничем не заслужила такой нежности от леди, которой поклялась служить, но этот голос был очень тихим, и его заглушило мягкое мурлыканье Сансы себе под нос. Это была та песня, которую спел Подрик, вспомнила Бриенна и улыбнулась. Потом она попросит Сансу рассказать все полностью, но это подождет. Пока что повисшая между ними тишина казалась священной, и Бриенна даже не стала сопротивляться, когда Санса взяла с табуретки у ванны бутылочку ароматного масла. Бриенна никогда не видела смысла в подобных вещах, волосы у нее были безнадежными, и никакое количество сладко пахнущих лосьонов не сделало бы ее красивой. И все же она не могла отрицать, что сам аромат успокаивал, а чувство, как Санса проводит пальцами по ее волосам, – тем более.

– Знаешь, Джейме ведь сидел у тебя каждый день, пока ты спала, – нарушила тишину Санса, втирая масло в Бриеннины волосы. – Он был так расстроен, когда думал, что ты пожертвовала собой ради него. А потом, когда ты подумала, что он женится на мне… он вломился ко мне, требуя ответа, почему это я не сказала тебе правду. Я думаю, он...

Бриенна знала, что она пытается быть доброй, но от слов Сансы у нее лишь болезненно стиснуло грудь. Она не была глупа; очевидно, что сир Джейме уважает ее – даже беспокоится о ней. Но мужчина вроде него не мог испытывать чего-то кроме мимолетных дружеских чувств к женщине вроде нее, и она вообразила обратное лишь из-за романтической натуры Сансы.

– Прошу, не надо, – сказала Бриенна едва громче шепота.

Санса отняла руки от Бриенниных волос и молча стерла с ладоней масло. На мгновение Бриенне показалось, что Санса злится на нее, но затем Санса снова опустилась на колени рядом с ванной. Она вытянула все еще влажную руку и нежно провела пальцами по Бриенниной щеке.

– Ты была _драконом_ , Бриенна. Неужели так невозможно представить, что тебя могут полюбить?

_Да_ , хотелось сказать Бриенне, _еще как невозможно_ , но Санса смотрела на нее так серьезно, что она не смогла заставить себя произнести это. Она не смогла заставить себя произнести хоть что-то, но Санса, казалось, и не требовала ответа. Она грациозно поднялась и мягко пожала Бриеннину руку, прежде чем выйти, закрыв за собой дверь и одарив Бриенну напоследок улыбкой.

Бриенна долго сидела в постепенно остывающей воде. Из уст Сансы это звучало так легко, так правдоподобно, что Джейме может… но она ошибалась. Сансе всегда хотелось видеть лучшее в людях, видеть во всем красоту; так было и с Бриенной, и хоть Бриенна ценила ее доброту, она знала, что ни один мужчина не станет смотреть на нее через такую же призму розового стекла. _Джейме_ не станет на нее так смотреть. Она быстро домылась в ставшей уже холодной воде и вылезла из ванны, обернувшись в простыню, которую Лиарра оставила для нее на кровати. Вечерний прохладный воздух заставлял ее дрожать, и она поспешно вытерлась. Затем она надела свою сорочку и зарылась в одеяла. Мысли в голове носились по кругу, но Бриенна начала погружаться в сон быстрее, чем ожидала, все еще смутно надеясь, что утром все станет не так запутанно.

Она оказалась права – но лишь потому, что следующие несколько дней была так занята, что у нее не оставалось времени на размышления. Свадьба должна была состояться меньше чем через неделю: хоть Санса настаивала, что они должны подождать, пока Бриенна поправится, Джейме в равной степени настаивал, что Поду и Сансе следует пожениться прежде, чем до его отца дойдет слух о том, что произошло, и он попытается «исправить» «ошибку». Винтерфелл восстановился уже больше луны назад, и время было на исходе. Через несколько дней Под и Санса поженятся, а затем отправятся на юг, чтобы побеседовать с королевой Ширен.

Когда Санса была просто девой в башне, а Бриенна просто драконом, охраняющим ее, им не было никакого дела до политики. Бриенна и забыла, насколько ненавидит это все.

И все же было тяжело предаваться размышлениям о подобных вещах, когда Санса будто каждому в Винтерфелле нашла какое-нибудь дело для подготовки к церемонии. Меньше всего Бриенне нравилось заниматься примеркой собственного платья – сразу несколько швей из Зимнего Городка изо всех сил скрывали свое отчаяние, пытаясь создать подходящий для нее наряд. Она хотела сказать им, что это бессмысленно, что она просто наденет свою обычную одежду – мужскую, которая всегда подходила ей больше всего – но ей не хотелось расстраивать Сансу. Так что она позволила женщинам суетиться до тех пор, пока солнце не село и их всех не позвали на ужин.

Прочие ее дела были не в пример легче и занимали ее голову, так что она могла отбросить любые непрошеные мысли. Также они означали, что Бриенна не могла опять встретиться с Джейме, и она невольно чувствовала облегчение. Так лучше, говорила она себе; лучше держаться от него подальше, чтобы не поставить себя в дурацкое положение, выдав свои чувства. Хотя она редко видела его в дни перед свадьбой, казалось, что он пребывает в счастливом неведении о ее к нему любви. Он улыбался ей, когда видел ее во дворе или в коридорах: конечно, он не стал бы так делать, если бы знал. Несколько раз он пытался заговорить, но Бриенна придумывала какие-то отговорки и торопилась уйти якобы по делам. Санса и Под скоро поженятся, он отправится домой в Кастерли-Рок, и она сможет забыть его.

В утро церемонии прошел снег, слегка припорошив деревья, и воздух будто искрился. Санса шла по подмороженным листьям богорощи словно земное воплощение самой Девы. Ее платье было сшито из белой парчи, а изящная вышивка серебряными нитями вдоль нижнего края ее юбки рассказывала историю о ее заточении и триумфе Подрика. Бриенна видела там и себя, вышитую замысловатыми стежками, и в виде дракона, и в виде женщины – ее изображение было совершенно не к месту среди такого великолепия, но Санса своим сиянием словно отбрасывала свет на все и всех в этот день. На фоне зимней красоты ее платья и бледности ее кожи волосы Сансы выглядели как настоящее буйство красок, лишь частично убранные назад в северном стиле, так что ее золотисто-рыжие локоны ниспадали вдоль спины. 

Бриенна почувствовала, что к глазам подступают слезы, когда Санса подошла к ней и взялась своей изящной ладонью за ее локоть. Она не знала, когда перестала надеяться на такой счастливый финал, но это было куда больше, чем Бриенна смела мечтать. Они молча шагали по богороще, туда, где под огромным чардревом ожидал Подрик. Кроваво-красная живица, сочившаяся из белой коры, казалась такой пугающей, когда Бриенна прибыла в Винтерфелл впервые, но теперь строгое выражение лица дерева успокоило ее. Словно сам лес защищал их.

Когда Бриенна и Санса вышли на поляну, у Бриенны перехватило дыхание. На небольшом пятачке собрались все люди Винтерфелла, некоторым пришлось встать под деревьями на краю поляны, посадив на ветки детей. Несмотря на толпу, здесь царило благоговейное молчание, и народ расступился, когда Санса с Бриенной вышли вперед, формируя для них дорогу к сердце-древу, где стояли, ожидая, Под и Джейме. Бриенна подумала, что если бы Санса не была настолько леди, она бы подхватила юбки и побежала прямо в объятья своего нареченного; Бриенна чувствовала, как Санса напрягается, пытаясь сдержаться.

Они медленно продвигались через толпу, и Санса, проходя мимо своих людей, позволяла им поймать свою руку и поцеловать ее. Она одаривала каждого благостной улыбкой, хотя Бриенна чувствовала, как вторая ее рука, лежащая на сгибе Бриенниного локтя, дрожит. Когда они достигли передних рядов, Арья лишь подмигнула сестре, когда та прошла мимо, а Санса закатила глаза, едва подавив смешок.

Улыбка по-прежнему сияла на ее губах, когда она повернулась к Подрику, который выглядел так, словно вот-вот расплачется. Он стиснул руки в кулаки, будто сдерживаясь, чтобы не потянуться к невесте раньше времени.

– Кто идет предстать пред лицом Старых Богов? – спросил Джейме, нарушив тишину. Бриенна не знала, почему была удивлена отведенной ему в этой церемонии роли. Он был Подрику почти как отец, так что то, что древние слова произносит именно он, не должно было стать неожиданностью. Бриенна подозревала, что и он тоже провел не один час на прошедшей неделе, пытаясь запомнить непривычные фразы. Церемония бракосочетания пред лицом Старых Богов не очень отличалась от южной, но все же достаточно, чтобы заставить Бриенну бояться, что она может запутаться в словах.

Теперь, стоя под сердце-древом, она чувствовала себя уверенно, произнося:

– Санса, из дома Старков, пришла, чтобы выйти замуж. Взрослая женщина, она явилась просить благословления богов. Кто пришел, чтобы взять ее в жены?

Под глубоко вдохнул, собираясь, и ответил:

– Сир Подрик, из дома Пейнов. Кто отдает ее?

– Леди Бриенна, из дома Тартов. Ее защитница, – ответила Бриенна. Прошлым вечером они вдвоем придумали эту формулировку. Они сидели вместе в комнате Бриенны, и Санса добавляла последние штрихи к Бриенниному платью. _Вы довольны, леди Кейтилин?_ – думала Бриенна. _Этого вы хотели?_

– Леди Санса, берете ли вы этого мужчину себе в мужья? – спросил Джейме голосом низким и серьезным, но Бриенна расслышала скрывающуюся под этим веселость. Уголки его губ растянулись в улыбке, и он посмотрел на Бриенну, словно спрашивая _, как думаешь? Возьмет она его?_ Бриенна попыталась напустить на себя строгий вид, но не лучше Джейме могла сдержать улыбку.

– Я беру этого мужчину в мужья, – сказала Санса, с решительным кивком. Ее голос слегка надломился от эмоций, и Бриенна снова почувствовала, как сильно она сдерживается, стараясь не броситься вперед.

– Сир Подрик, берете ли вы эту женщину в жены? – спросил Джейме, и Подрик поспешно ответил:

– Я беру эту женщину в жены.

Ладонь Сансы соскользнула с руки Бриенны, когда Санса кинулась к своему новоиспеченному мужу, и они опустились на землю перед сердце-древом. На поляну пала тишина, когда северяне почтительно склонили головы перед своими богами. Церемонии обмена плащами не будет, поскольку Санса останется Старк и передаст это имя всем своим детям. Хоть Бриенна уже после их боя с Кровавыми Скоморохами считала Пода хорошим и смелым человеком, именно то, как легко он согласился с этим условием брака, показало ей, какой он на самом деле.

Теперь слезы, которые она сдерживала с того момента, как увидела утром Сансу, наконец пролились, хоть она и постаралась вытереть их прежде, чем кто-нибудь заметил. Снег хрустел у Подрика под ногами, когда он помог Сансе подняться, и та обняла его за шею, притягивая к себе для поцелуя. Богороща разразилась радостными возгласами и свистом – громче всех был Джейме, он поднес пальцы левой руки к губам и пронзительно засвистел. Когда Санса и Под наконец отстранились друг от друга, оба были розовыми от румянца и не могли сдержать улыбок. Под поднял Сансу на руки и понес из богорощи, и девушка счастливо взвизгнула, а Бриенна, встретившись с Джейме взглядом, подумала – вспоминает ли он тоже, как он взял ее на руки всего несколько дней назад. Неужели прошло всего несколько дней с тех пор, как она проснулась? Казалось, минуло несколько месяцев, а открытий и разочарований хватило бы и на годы. Сколько дней пройдет, прежде чем она будет вынуждена вернуться на Тарт, к своему долгу и в постель к какому-нибудь безличному мужчине, который женится на ней лишь ради ее острова?

Но теперь было не время предаваться грядущим печалям. Санса и Подрик были счастливы, и Бриенна была счастлива за них. Бриенна позволила себе затеряться в радостной толпе, слушая болтовню, и людским потоком ее понесло прочь. Она инстинктивно потянулась к Джейме, чтобы не потерять его в суматохе, и он рассмеялся, хватая ее за протянутую руку. К тому времени, как они оказались во дворе Винтерфелла, оба запыхались и смеялись.

Празднование уже шло вовсю, весь двор был усыпан цветами: синие зимние розы и подснежники покрывали каждую поверхность, а вечнозеленые лозы увивали каждый столб. Из широкого входа в зал Винтерфелла доносились свет, жар и смех, и Бриенна потянулась к теплу, но Джейме удержал ее, не выпуская ее руки.

– Что такое? – спросила Бриенна, и на миг ей показалось, что Джейме нервничает, к чему-то готовясь, а потом он выпустил ее руку и поднес ладонь к ее лицу.

– У вас… здесь листочек… – сказал он, что-то осторожно выпутывая из ее волос. Джейме быстро показал ей красный листик, прежде чем отбросить его в сторону, и Бриенна сдавленно поблагодарила его, а потом они поспешно направились внутрь.

Звуки и запахи зала немедленно поглотили Бриенну, помещение наполняли музыка и крики, в воздухе витал аромат мяса и специй. Они с Джейме заняли свои места за стоящим на возвышении столом, Бриенна рядом с Сансой, а Джейме рядом с Подом. Атмосфера была праздничной, и поддаться ей было легко. Санса и Под с благосклонностью приняли свои свадебные подарки, и вскоре пришло время пира. Северные блюда были куда проще южных, но тем, по мнению Бриенны, вкуснее. Чего ей не хватало, так это вкуса свежей земляники; летом в лесах Тарта было полно ягод, и не одна септа бранила Бриенну в детстве за то, что она являлась с перепачканными липким соком руками и лицом. На Севере, с его прохладным климатом, земляника была редкостью и оказалась единственным, чего Лиарра не смогла предоставить Бриенне по ее просьбе.

Солнце садилось, когда Под и Санса начали танцевать. Санса танцевала прекрасно, и это компенсировало неловкость Подрика; наблюдать за ними было приятно, и Бриенна в очередной раз была поражена неожиданным счастьем, которое еще совсем недавно казалось таким недостижимым. Вскоре весь зал поднялся, чтобы присоединиться к ним, хотя Арья не столько танцевала со своим кузнецом, сколько толкала его по танцевальной площадке, пока он смеялся над ней, но это зрелище все равно согрело сердце Бриенны. Она подозревала, что скоро быть в богороще Винтерфелла еще одной свадьбе Старк.

– Не окажете ли мне честь, миледи?

Бриенна удивленно повернулась и увидела, что Джейме протягивает ей руку. _Он не пытается насмехаться надо мной_ , сказала она себе, но все же смогла лишь выдавить:

– Я… извините, сир Джейме, я неважно танцую. Прошу меня простить.

Она резко встала, неожиданно чувствуя необходимость оказаться подальше от шума и жары зала. Воздух на улице был свежий и холодный, и Бриенна глубоко вдохнула, прислонившись к стене. Зачем она сбежала от него? Джейме ничего дурного не хотел, она была в этом уверена: он не был одним из тех недобрых людей, с которыми ей доводилось встречаться раньше – иначе она не полюбила бы его – и все же его невинное предложение нечаянно раскрыло в ней испуганную девчонку, которой она себя по-прежнему порой чувствовала. Это было глупое чувство, и она собрала волю в кулак, чтобы вернуться в зал, но не успела она этого сделать, как в дверях появился нахмурившийся Джейме.

– Я чувствую, что должен извиниться за что-то, – сказал он, – но будь я проклят, если знаю, за что.

– Нет, сир Джейме, вам не за что извиняться. Это мне следовало бы – ваше предложение напомнило мне… менее приятный случай, из жизни до войны. Не очень многие мужчины приглашали меня на танец, не подразумевая насмешки.

Она почувствовала, что краснеет от стыда за свое признание. _Не дайте ему меня жалеть_ , взмолилась она любым слышавшим ее богам. Когда она заставила себя вновь взглянуть ему в лицо, то не вполне поняла, что за выражение на нем написано. Она не думала, что это жалость – надеялась, что нет – но все же, казалось, он сочувствовал ей.

– Какие-то зеленые юнцы, полагаю? – спросил он, и Бриенна кивнула. Ей было пятнадцать, когда состоялись ее первые танцы, и мальчишки, насмехавшиеся над ней, были немногим старше. – Подозреваю, слишком поздно советовать вам не обращать внимания: мальчишки в этом возрасте не могут распознать ничего по достоинству – мой Под, конечно, исключение.

Бриенна не могла не улыбнуться, услышав, как Джейме сказал «мой Под», словно гордый отец, и он как-то расслабился. Он сделал несколько шагов к ней и сказал:

– Я собирался сказать вам… раньше… вы… вы хорошо выглядите сегодня, миледи. Платье подчеркивает цвет ваших глаз.

Бриенна едва ли думала о своем платье в тот день. Непривычная к ним, она сочла его слегка сковывающим, но не настолько, насколько она помнила. Возможно, винтерфеллские швеи были лучше тартских, потому что хоть корсет и мешал наклоняться вперед, он не был совсем уж неудобным и создавал видимость талии, а также приподнимал ее небольшую грудь вверх. Юбки начинали расширяться от верхней части бедер – достаточно пышные, чтобы придать им форму, но не настолько многослойные, чтобы затруднять движение, а рукава были выкроены так, чтобы скрыть ее широкие плечи. Это было хорошее платье, даже она это видела, но самым красивым в нем был, как заметил Джейме, его цвет: лиф, верхняя юбка и рукава были глубокой сапфировой синевы, но нижняя юбка и прорези на рукавах были светлее, цвета голубого летнего неба.

– Благодарю вас. Санса хотела, чтоб у меня было что-то подходящее случаю.

– И оно подходит. И вам подходит тоже.

– Не нужно льстить мне, сир Джейме...

– Но сказать правду вы, конечно, позволите?

С этим, видимо, поспорить было нельзя. Если он настаивает, что платье ей подходит, не следует спорить. «Когда мужчина делает вам комплимент, следует лишь улыбнуться и поблагодарить его», как-то сказала ей септа Роэлла, потом, впрочем, добавив «хотя комплиментов вам ожидать не стоит, с вашей-то внешностью».

– Свадьба была очень красивая, – сказала Бриенна, отчаянно пытаясь сменить тему разговора. Вряд ли это получилось у нее особо ловко – как и все прочие ее реплики – и Джейме явно это заметил, поскольку в его глазах появился насмешливый блеск, когда он ответил:

– Несомненно. Подозреваю, Подрику до сих пор кажется, что он грезит. Не думаю, что он представлял когда-нибудь, что ему достанется такая жена.

– А ей – такой муж, хотя она сделала выбор лучше, чем я предполагала.

Джейме, казалось, снова стало распирать от гордости, стоило ему услышать, как она хвалит Пода, и Бриенне пришлось отвести взгляд в полной уверенности, что ее лицо явственно выдает ее чувства. Но Джейме не собирался отставать.

– Вы так и не рассказали мне историю _своей_ помолвки, – непринужденно заметил он. Бриенна удивилась, что он запомнил такую мелочь, брошенную в ходе краткой беседы, состоявшейся чуть ли не целую жизнь назад. – Той, которая закончилась кучей переломанных костей.

– Я и не говорила, что расскажу, – отозвалась Бриенна. Был определенный стыд в том, чтобы быть отвергнутой престарелым ничтожеством. Джейме не понял бы, с его-то привлекательностью.

– Жаль, – сказал он, – а я надеялся поделиться с вами вот этим, пока вы делитесь своей историей.

Он сунул руку в карман и вытащил оттуда маленький сверток, обернутый белым платком. Джейме протянул сверток Бриенне, и она развернула его. На его ладони лежали пять крошечных земляничин.

– Откуда вы...

– Магия, – ухмыльнулся Джейме, и Бриенна закатила глаза.

– Если вы собираетесь насмехаться надо мной...

– Нет! – поспешил успокоить ее Джейме. – Это не… Лиарра, это все Лиарра, – признался он как-то застенчиво. – Она расстроилась, когда не смогла найти для вас земляники в замке. Но ее бабушка знала одно местечко в двух часах езды отсюда, где она вроде как росла. Я побывал там вчера.

– Спасибо вам, сир Джейме, – сказала она, ошарашенная. – Вам правда не стоило так утруждать себя.

Он снова протянул ей ладонь с ягодами, и она поднесла одну ко рту. Земляника оказалась терпкой, не такой сладкой, как та, что Бриенна ела раньше, но вкус был гораздо ярче и такой знакомый, что она едва не расплакалась.

– Подарок, – негромко сказал сир Джейме, – который порадует мою леди.

– Взятка, – сказала Бриенна, пережевывая ягоду, – которая выудит из вашей леди ее секреты.

– Это сработало? – поинтересовался он, и Бриенна вздохнула, сдаваясь. Она забрала у него ягоды, чтобы Джейме мог взять здоровой рукой одну для себя, и он радостно принялся за нее, когда Бриенна начала:

– Когда мне было шестнадцать, мой отец помолвил меня с кастеляном, сиром Хамфри Вагстаффом. Ему было шестьдесят пять, и...

– _Шестьдесят пять?_ О чем ваш отец думал? – выпалил Джейме, и хоть то, как он оскорбился за нее, было очаровательно, ее отец все же заслуживал большего уважения. Должно быть, воспитывать ребенка вроде нее было тяжело: слишком мужественная, чтобы стать хорошей дочерью, но недостаточно, чтобы стать хорошим сыном.

– Он тогда уже дважды пытался меня помолвить, – объяснила Бриенна. – Он начинал отчаиваться, а я становилась уродливее с каждым днем.

– Бриенна… – попытался возразить Джейме, но она была не в настроении слушать его дежурные фразы.

– Вы хотите дослушать историю или так и будете меня перебивать? – Джейме сдался и жестом попросил ее продолжать. – Сиру Хамфри не понравились мои упражнения с мечом, и он заявил, что если я собираюсь стать его женой, то должна полностью отказаться от них. Я готова была расстаться со своей невинностью и с любой тщетной надеждой на любовь, которая у меня еще оставалась, но с мечом я расставаться не собиралась. Я сказала, что как жену меня поучать сможет лишь человек, который победит меня в бою. Посчитав меня не более чем упрямой девицей, он согласился сразиться со мной; я сломала ему ключицу и два ребра. Он разорвал нашу помолвку. После этого отец прекратил попытки найти мне мужа.

Мысль об отце опечалила Бриенну. Она написала ему, конечно, как только проснулась, хотя знала, что он не мог успеть ответить. Какую-то ее часть тянуло домой, снова увидеть его доброе, постаревшее лицо, но она знала, что помимо этого на Тарте ее ожидает долг. Она больше не была девчонкой и четвертого жениха отвергнуть не сможет, если он вообще появится.

– Я бы сказал, что эта история достойна песни, – сказал Джейме, отвлекая ее от мыслей, – но из-за нее вы погрустнели.

Как объяснить ему, какие противоречия раздирали ее при мысли о доме? Вместо того чтобы ответить сразу, она съела еще одну ягоду.

– Скоро мне придется вернуться на Тарт, – наконец сказала она. – Я скучаю по отцу, но я не могу не бояться того, что он ждет от меня. Мне теперь двадцать пять, и острову понадобится наследник после меня. Я думала… я думала, у меня есть время, прежде чем этот долг станет на меня так давить. Но я потратила уже большую часть своей молодости, и совсем не так, как хотела бы.

– Как же вы мечтали провести ее? – спросил Джейме, но Бриенна лишь покачала головой.

– Вы станете надо мной смеяться.

– Честное слово, не стану.

– Я хотела… я хотела быть настоящим рыцарем; путешествовать по Вестеросу переодетой, сражаться на турнирах и спасать невинных. – Теперь, когда она произнесла это вслух, оно звучало нелепо. Когда она покинула Тарт, чтобы присоединиться к армии Ренли, она думала, что все рыцари должны быть благородны, а добро непременно победит. – Детские фантазии… жизнь – это не песня.

Она ждала, что Джейме посмеется над ней, но он лишь мягко улыбнулся и сказал:

– Я думаю, ваша леди и мой оруженосец с вами не согласились бы. Их явно станет легендой.

Этого она отрицать не могла. Песню про деву в башне, охраняемую драконом, Бриенна радостно слушала тысячу раз, когда была ребенком. Санса с Подриком наверняка войдут в историю, а они с Джейме – вместе с ними. Она знала, как это бывает в таких сказках.

– Если так, то мы с вами злодеи, – сказала она. – Жуткий дракон и потрепанный рыцарь, который попытался завоевать прекрасную деву, но не преуспел.

Джейме это не убедило.

– Тогда сделаем так, чтобы о нас сложили нашу собственную песню, – предложил он, – будем участвовать в турнирах переодетыми и всех поражать. Сделаемся героической парой межевых рыцарей, убивающих разбойников и спасающих девиц.

Его глаза светились, когда он говорил, и Бриенна обнаружила, что его почти детский энтузиазм заразителен. Он нарисовал привлекательную картинку, пришлось признать Бриенне – слишком соблазнительную. Однако этому никогда не бывать – и не только из-за ее долга перед своим домом.

– Мы будем несокрушимой парой, сир Джейме, – признала она, – пока одна из этих девиц не вскружит вам голову. – Она говорила полушутя, однако выражение лица Джейме потеряло свою веселость при этих словах.

– Конечно, на самом деле вы так не думаете. – Он выглядел ошеломленным, и Бриенна вспомнила неестественную нежность, с которой он говорил о своей сестре-близнеце.

– Простите меня, – запинаясь, исправилась Бриенна. – Я помню, вы говорили мне… ваша... королева Серсея...

– Давно мертва, а при жизни выжила из ума, – тихо договорил Джейме. – Я знаю, что говорил вам, что никогда не полюблю другую, но вы, должно быть, заметили, что это изменилось.

_Изменилось? Что успело измениться за это время?_ Джейме заверил ее, что не питал никаких чувств к Сансе, и он не казался человеком, который мог позабыть любовь всей своей жизни лишь потому, что прошло время, а его возлюбленная умерла.

– Я не понимаю, – сказала она, и Джейме криво усмехнулся.

– А я-то думал, у меня все на лице написано. Я должен был быть прям с вами, но я… вы позволите, если я сейчас скажу прямо?

Бриенна могла лишь кивнуть. Все разумные мысли, казалось, покинули ее, когда он приблизился к ней.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он. – Я думаю, что полюбил тебя тогда, когда ты повалила меня на землю под башней Сансы. Я знаю, что любил тебя, когда пришел к тебе в комнату в то утро, когда ты проснулась; я любил тебя, когда ты тренировалась со мной; я любил тебя этим утром, когда увидел в богороще, и я люблю тебя в лунном свете этого вечера. Я не... я никогда не был ловок со словами, но я надеюсь, ты позволишь мне доказать, что я говорю правду, прямо сейчас.

Бриенна была уверена, что это сон. Иного объяснения тому, как Джейме на нее смотрел, какая искренность была написана на его лице, с какой горячностью он произносил эти слова, быть не могло. Она потеряла дар речи. Ее правая рука по собственной воле поднялась и дотронулась до его лица; его борода оказалась колючей, а кожа мягкой, но Бриенна знала, насколько реальными могут казаться сны. Он глубоко рвано вздохнул, когда она коснулась его, и придвинулся ближе, кладя свою культю на ее талию.

– Прошу, Бриенна… – выдохнул он, отчаянно и неуверенно. Бриенна не знала, чего он просит, но вряд ли могла ему в чем-то сейчас отказать. Она кивнула, и Джейме, помедлив лишь долю мгновения, поднялся на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать ее.

Его губы оказались мягкими и все еще отдавали земляникой; его рука на ее щеке казалась невероятно осторожной, словно Бриенна была дикой лошадью, которая могла в любой миг сорваться с места. Поцелуй продлился всего пару биений сердца, и Бриенна была уверена как никогда, что все это ей снится. Ее поцеловали, словно деву из песни, со страстью и нежностью под стать женщине в пять сотен раз красивее, чем она.

Джейме отодвинулся лишь на дюйм, так что кончик его носа задевал ее щеку. Он все еще держал ее правой рукой за талию, а левой касался лица, и Бриенна ничего не могла сделать, кроме как прошептать:

– Джейме.

Тогда он потянулся поцеловать ее снова, и это уже не походило на песни. Он притянул ее к себе за талию, так что они оказались прижаты друг к другу от груди до бедер, и Бриенна растаяла в его руках, позволяя своим собственным искать опору в его волосах. Перебирая пальцами его кудри, она ощутила, как он неровно выдохнул, раскрывая губы, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Она вздрогнула, ощутив его язык у себя во рту, и неуклюже попыталась повторять его движения своим собственным. Когда он прикусил зубами ее нижнюю губу, Бриенна не смогла сдержать негромкого стона, за которым быстро последовал вздох, потому что она ударилась спиной о каменную стену, и одно бедро Джейме оказалось между ее собственных.

Тогда Бриенна осознала, что это не может быть сном. Она никогда не чувствовала себя такой бодрой, словно каждый нерв в ее теле был подожжен, ни в одном из ее снов не было мужчины, так горячо жаждавшего ее, одно лишь ее воображение не смогло бы создать это сладкое, сводящее с ума ощущение его дыхания на губах, его горячего языка на ее небе, его мускулистого бедра между ее ног. Она содрогнулась от силы своего желания, и Джейме резко оборвал поцелуй, не отпуская ее, но зарываясь лицом в изгиб ее шеи. Он тяжело дышал, и Бриенна ласково провела пальцами по его волосам. _Он любит меня_ , подумала она, и эти слова даже в голове звучали странно, _этот смелый, прекрасный, невыносимый человек любит меня._

Эта мысль была ошеломительной, и Бриенна закрыла глаза и откинула голову назад, прислоняя к стене. Джейме запечатлел невесомый поцелуй на ее шее, и в нем было столько нежности и мягкости, что Бриенна почувствовала, как глаза наполняют слезы и стекают из-под век вниз по щекам. _Он любит меня._

Тишину нарушил Джейме, поднимая голову, чтобы сказать:

– Прости меня, это не… Бриенна? Ты плачешь. – Он выпустил ее, словно она была раскаленно горячей, и отступил. Стоило ему так сделать, как по ней словно пробежал холодок, и она поспешно протянула руки, чтобы поймать его, пока он не отодвинулся слишком далеко. – Прости, мне не следовало… я напугал тебя? Тебе больно?

– Нет. Нет, – заверила она, потянув его за рукав, чтобы обнять снова. – Я просто… я была слишком счастлива. Я убедила себя, что ты можешь испытывать ко мне лишь… дружеские чувства. Я никогда не представляла… никогда не мечтала, что ты можешь чувствовать… то, что я чувствую к тебе.

Джейме улыбнулся, снова обвивая руками ее талию и поднимая лицо, чтобы сцеловать с ее щек слезы.

– И что же вы чувствуете ко мне, миледи? – спросил он с дразнящей улыбкой на лице.

– Любовь, – просто ответила она. – Я люблю тебя.

Это потребовало больше смелости, чем у нее когда-либо было, и Джейме просиял, а затем вновь накрыл ее губы долгим, страстным поцелуем.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Джейме сказал:

– Я знаю, что делать предложение на свадьбе считается дурным тоном. Так что я подожду до завтра, чтобы спросить, выйдешь ли ты за меня.

Какая-то часть Бриенны по-прежнему ожидала, что он передумает, что он увидит ее в свете следующего утра и удивится, что на него такое нашло, но она отбросила эти мысли. Она была слишком счастлива, чтобы сомневаться. Джейме видел ее под солнечным светом и поклялся, что и тогда любил ее. Она верила ему.

– Значит, до завтра? – спросила Бриенна, держа его лицо в ладонях. В кои-то веки они не казались ей слишком большими: они были для него в самый раз.

Джейме улыбнулся.

– До завтра.

* * *

На востоке занимался рассвет. Нежные утренние лучи растопили облака. Двое влюбленных, лежащих в высокой траве, наблюдали, как светлеет небо.

– Рассвет, миледи, – сказал Лев.

– Уже? – спросила Рыцарь.

– Вы пойдете со мной в септу утром?

– Если вы желаете этого, милорд.

– Я желал этого каждый день с тех пор, как встретил вас.

Если боги слышали желания Льва, они были милостивы.


End file.
